Battle Field: Dentech City!
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Megaman Axess fic. Two years after Dr. Regal's defeat, his son seeks revenge against Lan. Continued Summary inside. LanMaylu and MegamanRoll Romance. No Flames please and R&R!
1. New Beginnings

Battle Field: Dentech City!

Starter A/N: Hey everyone, this is Alisi Thorndyke with another Megaman fic for you all to hopefully enjoy. This story takes place in the Megaman Axess universe and is a Lan/Maylu and Megaman/Roll romance fic. I would like to apologize now, in advance, if this story isn't what you guys are use to, so please don't flame me. In this story, Lan, Maylu, and Tori are 16, and Chaud is 17. If nothing else, then on with the story.

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Megaman, so no need in me saying anything.

Summary: Two years after the defeat Dr. Regal, his son rises to seek his revenge against Lan to avenge his father's death. Jut how far will he go for his revenge and what is Maylu's involvement in all of this?

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Two years have passed since the defeat of Dr. Regal and his terrorizing reign over Dentech City. Order has been restored and everything is back to normal as everyone in Dentech have moved on with their lives. The scar Dr. Regal left on the city has completely disappeared as did the memory of the mad scientist. Lan and Maylu have began dating and are now officially a couple. Even their navi's have gotten closer since their Net Ops began dating. All is quiet with no signs of any occurring danger, which means the only thing that Lan and the gang are faced with now is starting High School, but is that the only thing that they will be face with? Only time will tell.

The sun is shining brightly over the city of Dentech, showing the start of a brand new day with a brand new start. The weather is fairly cool and reasonable as there isn't a single cloud in the sky. As the sun shines high above the city, the time now is 8:00am. For most, it's the start of a work day and for others, it's the start of a new chapter in their life.

Hikari Residence

At the residence of Dentech City's favorite Net Savior, the early morning isn't exactly favored.

"I'M GOING TO BE SO LATE!" Lan shouts in a panic as he begins scrambling through his room, trying to get himself ready. "I didn't mean to sleep in! I didn't even hear my alarm go off! Why didn't you wake me up at 7:30 like I asked you to do last night, Megaman?"

Megaman, who is in the PET on the desk and watching his Net op scramble through his room, sighs.

"I had the alarm set for 7:30 and I tried to wake you when the alarm went off, but as usual, you slept right through it." Megaman replies as he now folds his arms across his chest.

"Couldn't you turn the volume up?" Lan inquires as he now pulls his shirt on. "I know I would have heard it."

"Lan, I turned the volume up as high as it would go." Megaman answers. "But you still didn't hear it. You sleep like a log."

"Well, thank my dad's family genes for that." Lan says as he now pulls his pants on and fastens the belt. "All I need now are my shoes."

Now being fully dressed, Lan begins the search for his shoes.

The Lan Hikari that we are all use to isn't the same, but instead, he has changed a bit. He no longer wears the same clothes he used to and has grown up some. Lan has grown a foot and 7inches, wears an orange shirt with Megaman's symbol on it and black pants. Despite his change in attire, Lan still wears his signature headband and his orange roller-blade shoes. Along with his change, Lan's facial features have changed a bit as well. He is looking a little bit like his father, minus the glasses.

"Now where are my shoes?" Lan asks himself as he now heads for the closet.

"You know Lan." Megaman begins as he watches his Net Op search through his closet. "It always helps to set the things you know you will need the next day aside the night before, so that way you can avoid a search in the morning."

"Thanks for the warning that was useful last night." Lan replies to Megaman as he continues searching his closet and now finds his right roller-blade shoe.

Megaman closes his eyes and releases a sigh, not having a reply for Lan's statement.

"I found one shoe." Lan speaks as he now places the shoe on. "Now to find the other one."

Starting the search for his left shoe in the closet, Roll now teleports onto Lan's PET next to Megaman. Noticing Roll, Megaman turns to her and smiles.

"Hey Roll." Megaman greets to Roll. "Good morning."

"Hey and Good morning to you too." Roll replies, returning the smile. "Maylu and Tori are downstairs waiting for Lan and have been for 15 minutes now. What's going on?"

"Lan kind of got off to a late start." Megaman replies as he now turns back to the PET screen, looking into Lan's room. "Take a look."

Turning to the PET screen, Roll now looks into Lan's room and notices him run pass the PET fully dressed, but wearing only one shoe.

"Yeah, looks like he did get a late start." Roll comments, now turning back to Megaman. "So how much longer will he be?"

"He'll be another minute." Megaman replies, now turning to Roll. "Tell Tori and Maylu that Lan will be down in a minute."

"Alright, will do." Roll says to Megaman. "So, I'll see you later."

"You can count on it." Megaman replies to Roll.

Smiling to Megaman, Roll now teleports off the PET.

"Lan, you may want to pick up the speed with this." Megaman speaks up. "Tori and Maylu are downstairs waiting for you."

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll only be another minute." Lan replies to Megaman as now he begins looking under his bed for his left shoe.

Continuing his search under the bed, Lan now spots his left roller-blade shoe. Smiling, Lan grabs the shoe and pulls himself out from under his bed.

"Found the other one." Lan says as he now places the shoe on.

Now having done that, Lan gets to his feet and walks over to his desk. Reaching the desk, Lan grabs his head band and places it on. After placing the head band on, Lan grabs his PET off the desk and his back pack off his desk chair, now heading for the exit of his room. Reaching the exit of his room, Lan exits and heads for the staircase. Now reaching the staircase, Lan makes tracks down the steps. Continuing down the steps and now reaching the bottom, Lan heads for the living room. Now entering the living room, Lan spots Tori and Maylu sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys." Lan greets to them, now catching their attention as he makes his way over to them. "Sorry that I'm late."

"Hey Lan." Maylu greets to Lan as she and Tori now stand from sitting the couch. "What took you so long? You asked us to be here at 7:45."

"I know, I got off to a late start." Lan replies to Maylu as he now walks up to her and gives her a peck kiss on the lips. "I didn't hear my alarm go off."

Along with Lan, Maylu and Tori have also changed and no longer look the same. Maylu has grown to the same height as Lan and no longer wears her usual outfit, but instead, she now wears a white skirt, a blue V-neck short sleeved shirt, white socks and white tennis shoes. Her hair has grown out and is mid-ways down her back, stopping a bit passed her shoulder blades.

Tori has grown to the same height Maylu and Lan and looks the same, except he now wears a red pull over hooded sweat shirt and black shorts, but his hair is still the same.

"For a moment there, you had me thinking that me and Maylu would have to head off to our first day of High school without you." Tori speaks up with a small smile. "Now, if we were still in middle school, you'd be totally late right now and Ms. Mari would be having a total fit."

"I know." Lan replies. "If it's one person that I will never forget about, and that's Ms. Mari."

"So, are you guys ready for your first day of high school?" Tori inquires to Lan and Maylu.

"Not really." Lan answers him. "Middle school kind of scarred me and I didn't get a chance to study my schedule to see what classes I have."

"I'm ready." Maylu speaks up. "It'll be a different environment from what I'm use to, but I can definitely say I'm ready."

"I know I'm ready." Tori speaks up. "I've always wondered what it would be like to be in High school and now, I'll have my chance. I thinking of joining the basketball team."

"Yeah, you have fun with that." Lan replies to Tori. "So, what is everyone's first class?"

"From studying my schedule last night, Chemistry." Tori answers Lan.

"That's my first class too." Maylu speaks up.

"Let me see if I have that class with you guys." Lan says as he now sets his back pack down and unzips the bottom compartment. Pulling the compartment open, Lan spots his schedule and pulls it out. Now looking his schedule over, Lan looks at the 8:30 to 9:30am time slot and sees that he has Chemistry as his first class.

"Yep, I have that class with you guys." Lan says as he picks his back pack up and places it on his back. "If having Ms. Mari for regular science in the eighth grade wasn't bad enough, now I have a class that I know I'm going to fail for sure."

"Don't look at it like that Lan." Maylu speaks up, turning to Lan with a smile. "Not only do you, me and Tori have that class together, but I'll be there to help you out of any pinch, just like when we were in middle school."

"You're right." Lan replies to Maylu, turning to her with a smile.

"Yeah and speaking of pinches, if we don't get a move on, we're going to be late." Tori speaks up.

"But shouldn't we see what other class we all share together before we go?" Lan speaks up as he turns back to Tori. "With this being our first day of high school and all, we won't have the time to do that once we get there."

"We can do that on our way to the school." Tori answers Lan. "Unlike Dentech Middle School, we have a little bit more of a distance to travel, which will give us plenty of time to go over that."

"Yeah, let's get going." Maylu speaks as she now begins heading for the door. "Let's not be late for our first day."

"Right behind you." Lan agrees as he and Tori now begins heading for the door themselves.

The trio now reaches the door as Lan steps ahead of Tori and Maylu, opening the door for them. Tori and Maylu step out of the house as Lan locks the knob on the back of the door. Now having done that, Lan steps out of the house himself and closes the door behind himself, now joining up with his friends. Stepping off the porch, the three begins down the walkway, now heading off for their first day at their new school.

Everything is getting off to a good start, but will everything remain perfect?"

A/N: Ok end of chapter 1. Boring I know, but it's just chapter 1. No real action happens just yet, but you have my promise as the story goes on, it will get better. I promise. No flames please and if anything is confusing to you, please let me know and I'll modify it for you. If nothing else, chapter 2 will be out when I get a moment and please review, telling me how you like this.

Review Please!


	2. Memories of a Tainted Soul

Chapter 2: Memories of a Tainted Soul

'Lan and the gang have started a new life and everything appears to be perfect, but will their new lives remain that way?'

Abandoned Demolition Site

On the other side of the city, in what appears to be a junkyard sits the remains of Dr. Regal's tower. The top and a small portion of the middle of the tower has been completely destroyed, but from the ground level to what is left of the middle, is still standing with dimensional area generators still attached and intact. Scattered around the particle-standing tower are broken dimensional area generators, a small pile of dark chips, and the remains of the tower that was destroyed. Inside the tower are the destroyed remains of the top and parts of the middle when the tower collapsed inward, a pile of damaged dimensional area generators, a pile of dark chips, Dr. Regal's throne, and wall to wall computers. One of the computer screens is flickering as it switches from a fuzzy to a clear screen.

The demolition site has been completely undisturbed for two years, that is, until now.

The door of the tower now swings open as the shadow of a 5 foot 11 inch teenage boy appears in the doorway. Being in the doorway, the teen now begins looking around at the scattered mess in front of him. Continuing to observe the mess, the teen now leaves the doorway and begins walking into the tower. Continuing further into the tower and now reaching the middle of the room, the teen stops as he continues scanning the wrecked site.

Continuing to look around the messy room, the teen's attention is now drawn to the left corner of the room and notices a pile of dark chips as the light from the barely functional computer screen shines on them. Being curious, the teen now walks to the left corner and squats down as he reaches for the pile. Being within grabbing range, the teen now grabs a hand full of the dark chips and begins looking them over.

"What a waste." The teen speaks up as he stands, continuing to hold the dark chips and now turning to the right corner. He spots a huge pile of damaged dimensional area generators.

"All of it was a complete waste!" The teen speaks with anger building in his voice. "All of it!"

Turning from the left corner, the teen now walks over to the computer that is barely functional and sets the dark chips down on the computer's console. Having set the dark chips down, the teen now begins looking over the console for the operation button for the computer. Continuing to search the console, the teen now spots a red button and presses it as the computer screen in front of him now becomes clear with the screen displaying a list of information on it. Noticing this, the teen begins looking over the information on the screen.

"What's this?" The teen inquires as he begins reading the information on the screen.

Continuing to read the information, the teen now reaches the section that mentions the reconstruction of the deleted dark loids, the planned destruction of Internet City, the construction and blue prints of the tower, him getting rid of Shademan, and the completion of his satellite.

"These were his plans." The teen speaks as he continues reading.

Continuing to read, the teen now comes across a passage that says:

'Lan Hikari has gotten in the way of my destroying Dentech City for too long, but that will soon come to an end as I have constructed the perfect invention, my untraceable satellite. With my satellite being invisible to even the best of technology, I can attack Dentech City while not being traced. This is only phase 1 of what I originally have planned.'

Having read that passage, the teen continues reading. Continuing to read, the teen now comes across another passage that says:

'Now that my tower has been fully constructed and equipped with the best of technology, today I will show Dentech City what a real genius can do as I unleash my ultimate assault upon the city. Along with my finally destroying Dentech City, today I will finally be rid of that annoying Net Savior, Lan Hikari.'

After reading that passage, the teen continues reading what's left of the plans and now reaches the end.

"Lan Hikari..." The teen speaks as his words trail off.

Now feeling his anger building at a rapid rate, the teen now balls his hands up into fists and grinds his teeth.

"Lan Hikari is responsible for my father's death!" The teen speaks in anger through his teeth. "All of his accomplishments and everything he worked so hard for went to waste thanks to him!"

The teen's eyes now slant in anger as he keeps his blazing gaze on Lan's name.

"He is not going to get away with any of this!" The teen hisses. "I'm going to make him suffer greatly for that!"

Reaching into his right pants pocket, the teen now grabs his bluish black PET and pulls it into his view with his navi appearing on the screen.

"I want you to do a full search on Lan Hikari." The teen says to his navi. "I want to know everything about him down to the very last detail so leave nothing out."

"Right away." The navi replies as the teen now aims his PET towards the inferred slot on the computer's console. The inferred beam from the PET now shoots into the console's inferred slot.

After a minute of waiting, a window now appears on the screen displaying Lan's picture and his information.

"Now, let's see who this Lan Hikari really is." The teen speaks as he begins reading the screen.

Beginning to read Lan's biography, the teen quickly reads through the first couple of sentences and now arrives at the paragraph that mentions Lan's past statistics.

"Lan Hikari successfully defeated the mad scientists Dr. Wily and Grave with the help of his Net Navi, Megaman." The teen begins reading aloud. "Along with defeating Wily and Grave, Lan and Megaman also defeated the ruthless the Grave Virus Beast, saving Internet City from totally destruction."

"Very interesting." The teen speaks in a slightly calm tone as he keeps his eyes on the screen. "His navi Megaman sounds very familiar. I remember hearing about him somewhere before, but I can't quite place my finger on where exactly."

Having read that, the teen skims through the rest of the first paragraph and now arrives at the second paragraph that mentions Lan's current statistics.

"After a long and hard struggle, Lan Hikari managed to defeat the mad scientist Dr. Regal and saved Dentech City from complete and total annihilation." The teen continues reading aloud. "Lan currently works with the Dentech City's Police department as the city's Net Savior."

Continuing to read, the teen now reaches the end of Lan's biography. Having read all of Lan's information, the teen now turns completely away from the computer screen with his back facing the screen.

"This Lan Hikari seems to be very powerful, especially since he was able to defeat Dr. Wily, Grave and my father, who all had the same agenda in mind." The teen says as he begins thinking. "And from what his biography states, he hasn't lost a battle because of the help of his navi, Megaman."

Now turning his attention back to the scattered mess in front of him, the teen begins looking around the room. From the damaged dimensional area generators, to the dark chips and having regal's plans in mind. The teen's expression changes from angry to devious as an idea now springs into his mind.

"But I have a feeling that is all going to change soon." The teen speaks as he develops an evil smile.

Now turning back to the computer screen, the teen aims his PET towards the inferred slot on the console and his navi is transferred back to the PET. The teen now hits the delete key on the computer's console and erases the window with Lan's information on it. The window with the plans now reappears.

"Good job." The teen says to his navi. "I have all of the information that I need. Lan may have been able to defeat the greatest minds that ever existed, but he won't be able to escape the nightmare that he will soon be living in and I'll personally see it to that."

Beginning to look over the plans once more, the teen now places his PET into the console's PET reader.

"And I know exactly how I'm going to go about it." The teen speaks as he now begins typing in commands prompts on the computer's keyboard.

Dentech High

The trio now arrives on the grounds of Dentech High as they continue going over their schedules.

"My sixth hour class is French and my last hour is Intro to Computing." Tori says as he now places his schedule in his shirt pocket. "For my first year in high school, my schedule isn't as exciting as I thought it would be."

"My sixth hour class is Music and from 2:30 to 3:30pm I have office assistance." Maylu finishes reading her schedule. "My schedule doesn't appear to be any different from when I was in middle school, well except for the office assistance part."

"My sixth hour class I have Spanish and after that I have gym." Lan finishes reading his schedule unenthusiastically as the trio now reaches the steps of the school. "Even in high school, I have bad classes."

"Ok, now we need to decide on a place where we are all going to meet everyday after school." Tori speaks up. "I say whoever's class or locker is closer, we will all meet up there."

"I agree." Maylu agrees as the three now climbs the steps and begins heading for the entrance of the school.

"Excellent idea Tori." Lan agrees as well as the three now enter the school.

Now being inside of the school, Lan's eyes go wide as he begins looking around the hall they are in.

"This place is huge." Lan says in awe as the three begins walking down the main hall of the school. "Our old school has nothing on this place."

"That's an understatement." Tori says. "You can do all the sight seeing you want later, but for now, we have to get to our first class. Just let me grab my schedule so we will know where to go."

Reaching in his shirt pocket, Tori grabs his schedule and pulls it out as he now brings it into his view. Looking at the 8:30-9:30am time slot, Tori looks next to the course name and spots the room number 354.

"Our first class is on the third floor." Tori informs them. "It's a quite a distance so we better make tracks."

Lan and Maylu nod as the three continues down the hall. Continuing down the hall and now reaching the end, the three now make a right into the next hall. Beginning to walk down that hall, the three are suddenly stopped by the shouting words: Wedgy!

Turning around, the trio now spots Dex pulling the elastic band of a kid's underwear into the air and lifting the kid off of the ground.

"Dex?" Tori inquires.

"He actually made it here?" Lan says in confusion.

"Well, at least we all know what his place is going be here." Maylu adds in.

"Doesn't look like Dex has changed at all." Tori speaks. "Hey Dex."

Hearing his name being called, Dex turns in the direction of the voice and now spots Lan, Maylu, and Tori standing at the other end of the hall with Tori waving in his direction. Smiling to them, Dex now drops the kid and waves back as the kid begins running down the hall.

"Hey guys!" Dex yells to them as he now begins making his way towards them. Now being within reaching range of the group, Dex stops an inch from them.

"Hey Dex." Tori greets to him with a smile.

"Hey guys." Dex greets to them. "How's it going?"

"So far so good." Lan replies with a small smile. "We're just on our way to class."

"That's cool." Dex speaks. "I was heading to class myself. I have gym class. I hate gym, but the only good part about having that class is that I get to give a countless number of wedgies to any wimp in there."

"Go easy on them Dex." Tori replies with a nervous smile. "This is just the first day of school."

"Yeah, let them at least enjoy this day." Lan adds in. "And after today, then you can hang them on the flag pole if you like."

"Yeah, I guess you guys are right." Dex agrees.

"Well, we have to get going now, so we'll catch up with you later." Tori speaks to Dex. "Have fun in gym."

"Alright." Dex replies. "See you guys later."

Lan, Maylu and Tori wave to him as they now begin walking down the hall. Dex returns the wave as he now turns around and begins heading in the opposite direction. Walking down the hall, Dex now spots a kid wearing a white short sleeved shirt, black ankle high pants and black loafers. Grinning, Dex cracks his knuckles.

"Hey you, do you wanna know what a wedgy feels like?" Dex yells as the kid now stops and turns around.

Having turned around, the kid now spots Dex running in his direction. The kid is quickly consumed with fear as he begins running down the hall.

Continuing to head to Chemistry class, Lan's PET now begins beeping. Hearing the beep, Lan reaches for the PET case on his waist and opens the pocket the PET is in. Grabbing his PET, Lan now brings it into view, with Megaman appearing on the screen.

"What's up Megaman?" Lan inquires to his navi.

"Me, Roll and Iceman are going to head to Net City now." Megaman informs Lan. "We'll meet up with you guys after school."

"Sure thing, see you then." Lan says to his navi as he now places his PET back in the carry case and continues on his way.

Regal's Old Tower

Having read over the plans once more, the teen has begun transferring regal's plans from the computer and to his PET. As the plans continues transferring to the PET, the teen now begins looking through the dark chips on the computer's console.

"I have everything I need to get my revenge on Lan." The teen speaks. "I'm going to see to it that he pays for what he did, no matter what it takes."

The transferring of the plans to the PET has now finishes as a sign in red pops up on the PET screen that reads: Transfer complete! Noticing this, the teen now removes the PET from the console.

"Now, let's just see how powerful Lan is with what I have in store for him." The teen speaks as now looks on his PET screen, to the plans. "Once I revive these plans, I'll finish the job that my father didn't and see to it that this is one battle that Lan Hikari doesn't win! Even with his navi's help!"

Now hitting the clear button on the PET's panel, the window with the plans disappear and the navi appears on the screen.

"I have a little job for you." The teen speaks to his navi. "I wantyou to do a little spying around the net for the one called Megaman."

The navi nods as an evil grin now crosses it's face.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 2 and I hope you all enjoyed it. I apologize greatly if this chapter is long and boring. My ideas were all jumbled, but the story will get more exciting as it continues. You do have my promise on that one so please bear with me. No flames please and if anything is confusing, please let me know and I'll modify it for you. Chapter 3 will be out when I get a free moment. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	3. Encounters

Chapter 3: Encounters

'A new evil is rising and is promising to bring two years of peace for Dentech City to an end. Two words: Big Trouble!'

Cyber World

After informing Lan of where he and the others will be, Megaman, Roll, and IceMan now arrive in Internet City. Being in the city, the three now begins traveling Cyber Link Avenue.

"Hey Megaman, Roll." IceMan speaks up as they all stop in their tracks. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I'm going to go check on the water plant's data for Tori. I told him the next time I came here, I would do that for him."

"Alright, we'll catch up with you later IceMan." Megaman says as IceMan now walks off.

"Well, that leaves just you and me now." Megaman speaks as he now turns to Roll. "What do you want to do?"

Taking Roll's hands into his, Roll's cheeks turn bright red as her gaze now catches with Megaman's.

"It doesn't matter." Roll answers in a dreamy voice as she continues staring into Megaman's eyes.

"Ok, how about this." Megaman begins in a gentle tone as he continues staring into Roll's eyes. "How about we go to the arena, catch a couple of battles and after that, grab a couple of slushies at the Cyber Cafe."

"Alright." Roll agrees in a dreamy voice. "That sounds great to me."

"Ok." Megaman confirms, keeping his hands intertwined with Roll's. "Then that's what we'll do. Now, on to the arena."

Megaman and Roll now begins heading to the arena hand in hand.

The two continues to the arena just as Glyde now exits the Cyber World Electronics store. Now being on the main road of Cyber Link Avenue, Glyde looks down the avenue and spots the back of Megaman and Roll.

"Is that Megaman and miss Roll?" Glyde asks himself as he keeps his sights focused down the avenue, on the two. "I do believe that is them. It's been such a long time since I saw them. Megaman, miss Roll!"

Continuing to the arena, Megaman now begins hearing his and Roll's name being called from behind them. Stopping, Megaman turns around and begins searching for the voice that is calling out to them. Noticing that Megaman has stopped, Roll turns to him.

"What's wrong Megaman?" Roll inquires to him.

"Someone is calling our names." Megaman answers Roll as he continues scanning the area for the owner of the voice through the moderate crowd of navi's on the avenue. "And the voice sounded familiar, but I can't make out who it is."

"I can't imagine who it could be." Roll says as she now turns around.

Continuing to scan the area, Megaman and Roll now spots Glyde emerge from the crowd and is running in their direction. Now being within reaching range of them, Glyde stops an inch from the two.

"Megaman and miss Roll, it's so good to see you two." Glyde greets to them with a smile. "It has been such a long time since I've seen you. Just how are you doing?"

"Hey Glyde, we're doing fine." Megaman greets back with a smile. "We haven't seen nor heard from you in a while. What have you been up to?"

"I've been in King Land with miss Yai." Glyde answers Megaman. "She has been working on navi upgrade chips that her father's company will be releasing soon. Next to her video game, those chips are her second best creations."

"Well, at least we now know what Yai has been up to lately." Megaman comments with slight laughter.

"So what are you doing in Net City?" Roll inquires to Glyde with a smile.

"I had to run an errand for miss Yai." Glyde answers. "I was on my way out when I suddenly spotted the two of you. I just had to say hello since it's been a while since I last saw you."

"It has been a while." Roll agrees. "But it's real good seeing you again."

"Same here miss Roll." Glyde replies with a nod.

The three navi's continue chatting among themselves when suddnely, a cyber window with an image of Yai on it, appears.

"Glyde!" Yai calls, now interrupting their conversation and surprising Glyde. Glyde quickly turns around and faces the window.

"Yes miss Yai?" Glyde answers with shakiness in his voice.

"Did you check on the order status of the 42 inch Plasma TV that I ordered?" Yai inquires to her navi.

"Yes I did miss Yai." Glyde replies to Yai. "It will be delivered tomorrowed as you requested."

"Good." Yai speaks with delight. "Now, I need for you to report back here. I'm going to need your help with testing out one of my upgrade chips."

"As you wish miss Yai." Glyde says with a bow.

"And make it snappy!" Yai demands as the cyber window now closes.

"How do you put up with her every demand?" Megaman inquires with a nervous smile as Glyde now turns back to them.

"I can tell you, it isn't easy." Glyde answers Megaman. "But I do manage."

"You can manage because you have nerves of steel." Megaman comments as Roll begins giggling at his comment. "Personally I wouldn't be able to. It's hard enough just dealing with Lan's laziness."

"I really hate to cut this short, but I must be going now." Glyde speaks. "But it was very nice seeing the two of you again."

"Same here Glyde." Megaman replies.

"Hope to see you again soon buddy." Roll speaks with a smile.

"I'll do my best." Glyde replies with a smile. "Good bye to you both."

Glyde now teleports out of Net City.

"Well, it's just us again." Megaman speaks as he turns back to Roll.

"Yep." Roll replies as she turns to Megaman.

"May I escort the lady to the arena?" Megaman speaks with a phony british accent as he holds out his right arm to Roll.

"You may." Roll answers with a giggle as she now intertwines her left arm with Megaman's right arm. Megaman and Roll now cotinues on their way to the arena.

Deep within the shadows of the city, a dark shadow is watching Megaman and Roll closely as they head to the arena. Grinning, the shadow keeps his sights locked on the two.

"I found you Megaman." The shadow speaks with an evil grin.

Regal's Tower

The teen has begun typing commands prompts on the computer as his PET sits in the console's PET reader.

"I'm going to look into these Dark Loids that my father has listed and see if they are any good." The teen speaks as he continues typing. "And if they are, then they will aid me in getting my revenge on Lan."

Continuing to type and now typing in the last prompt entry, the teen hits enter. With that, the Dark Loid data now begins transferring from the PET and to the computer as each of the Dark Loid's files begins appearing one by one on the screen. Continuing to transfer, the last Dark Loid file now appears on the screen as the transfer completes. With all of the Dark Loids files on the screen, the teen now begins looking each of the files over.

"Now, let's see what we have here." The teen speaks as he begins reading the files. "Flashman, Gravityman, Videoman, Sparkman, Allegro, Bowlman, Swordman, Plantman, Savageman, Starman and Brightman."

Having read over the files, the teen now nods in approval.

"Interesting." The teen speaks with delight as a twisted smile crosses his lips. "Since these Dark Loids served my father, then they will surely do the same for me. After all, like father like son so let's put that saying into play."

Typing in a command, the teen now hits enter. With that, a percentage bar, along with eleven data rings, appear.

"Perfect." The teen speaks as the percentage bar now begins counting. "Now while this is going, I'm going to check on my navi and see what progress he has made."

Dentech High (Chemistry Class)

The trio are in Chemistry class and are sitting at a four person table in the front of the class. The teacher is continuing with his lecture.

"So the chemical composition of H20 would be the air that we breathe and the water that we drink." The teacher continues lecturing. "But that doesn't hold merit for every chemical known to man."

Lan, who is holding his attention to the lecture, now rests his right cheek in the palm of his right hand as he releases a sigh. Turning his attention away from the lecture and to the clock above the black board, Lan notices the time reads 9:25am. He now turns his attention back to the lecture.

"Now unlike H20, Sulfur and Nitrogliceren are not to be, I do repeat, are NOT TO ever be mixed together as an unbalanced chemical reaction will occur." The teacher continues. "Now, if you were to mix sulfur and nitrogliceren with water, that will be completely harmless, but you are to mix them with water seperately." (From what I understand, that's true. If not, my fault.)

:This guy talks just as much as Ms. Mari does.:Lan mentally says to himself. :If they ever got together, that conversation would never end. If that ever happened, I'll be sure to stay out of their way.:

"Now Nitrogen, like sulfur and nitrogliceren, is a highly explosive chemical as well and is not to be mixed with any acids." The teacher continues lecturing.

Just as the teacher finishes his sentence, the dismissal bell now sounds.

"Well, that means the end of the class." The teacher speaks. "Once again, my name is Mr. Bennit and please read chapter 1 for homework. Class dismissed."

The students stand and begins gathering their things for their departure from the classroom.

"I had no idea water had a lot of uses, outside of drinking, bathing and putting out a wild fire." Tori now speaks as he grabs his backpack off the back of his chair.

"Is it just me or was that the longest lecture I ever sat through?" Lan speaks as he now places his backpack on his back.

"Outside of when Ms. Mari use to lecture you about being late for class almost everyday, no." Tori answers Lan. "And yes, it is just you."

"I found his lecture very interesting." Maylu adds in, placing her backpack on her back as the three now begins heading towards the exit of the class. "Now we have more insight on what chemicals are dangerous and what not to do with them."

"And homework on the first day?" Lan begins complaining. "That is so unfair. We should at least have this day to do nothing because after all, this is the first day of school."

"High school is a bit more fast paced then middle school, so that's why we have homework today." Tori speaks up. "Time to get use to it ."

"You say that same thing with every school year Lan." Maylu speaks as the three now exits the classroom and enters the hallway. "You said that same thing on the first day of eighth grade when Ms. Mari gave us that writing assignment, telling how we spent our summer vacation and we wrote that in class."

"It was unfair then too." Lan replies as he turns to Maylu. "It was the first day and we shouldn't have had to write anything until at least the second day of school."

"You're impossible Lan." Maylu says with a giggle as she takes Lan's right hand into her left. "But don't worry, I'll come over after school so we can do our homework together."

"You're the greatest Maylu." Lan says with a smile as he now plants a kiss on Maylu's lips.

"No problem." Maylu speaks, returning the smile. "I wouldn't leave you hanging."

"Ok love birds, break it up." Tori speaks up. "We have to get to our next class."

"You really know how to ruin a good moment Tori." Lan says with slight laughter in his voice. "Ok, let's see what dreadful subject I have next."

The trio now pulls out their schedules and begins looking them over.

"Well, I have English next." Tori says. "Room 254 with Mrs. Stoffer and after that, I have Gym."

"I have that same class." Maylu replies. "In the same room with the same teacher and after English, I have Math with Ms. Smith in room 100."

"Ah man, I have math next." Lan says with disappointment. "Another class I know I'm going to fail."

"Not with my help you won't." Maylu says to Lan.

Turning to Maylu, Lan's frown now turns into a smile.

"That's what I love the most about you." Lan replies in a gentle tone. "I always have your support."

"Well, I have to get going now, so I'll see you at lunch ok?" Maylu speaks gently to Lan. "Meet me at my math class and the three of us can go together."

"You got it." Lan replies with a smile as he now gives Maylu a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you then."

"See you at lunch time Lan." Tori says to Lan.

"Ok, see ya then." Lan replies as the three now seperate, going to their next class.

Cyber World

Megaman and Roll are continuing to the arena, unaware that they are secretly being watched and followed.

Continuing to keep a close eye on the two, the shadow now recieves an incoming transmission.

"Have you found him yet?" The voice inquires.

"Yes I have." The shadow replies with an evil smirk.

"Good." The voice speaks with delight. "Cause a little trouble, challenge him and test his fighting abilities, but don't go overboard."

"Roger that." The shadow replies as he now closes the transmission and continues watching the two navis.

Megaman and Roll now reach the arena and arrives at the door.

"Here we are ma' lady." Megaman speaks as he now grabs the handle of the door and opens it. "After you."

"Thank you." Roll replies with a smile as she enters the arena. With Roll inside, Megaman now enters himself with the door closing behind him.

With the two inside of the arena, the mysterious shadow now comes out of hiding, revealing himself as a black armored Net Navi. Having come out of hiding, the navi now arrives at the arena door. Quickly glancing around at his surroundings, the navi now enters the arena.

"Let's sit in the fourth row on the right." Roll says to Megaman as they begin walking down the center aisle. "From there, we will have an excellent view of the battle."

"Sure, ok." Megaman replies in agreement.

Continuing to walk down the middle aisle and now reaching the fourth row, Megaman and Roll enter the fourth row of the right seating section and takes a seat.

"Hey, you can get a good view of the battle from here." Megaman comments.

"Told you." Roll replies with a smile.

A couple of navis now enter the stadium as the current stadium crowd begins growing silent. The entire crowd becomes completely silent as the battle field spotlight now comes on with the warrior navis entering the battle field. Now being on the field, both navis head to their mutal corners. Continuing to their corners and now reaching them, both navis turn and face each other as their right arms convert to the weapons of choice. The navi in the right corner has the Cyber Sword and the navi in the left corner has the High Cannon. With their weapons picked, the navis now bow to each other. Having done that, both navis weild their weapons and the battle now begins. The navis are now locked in battle as the battle begins to intensify with the crowd hanging onto their every move.

The battle continues to intensify when suddenly, an explosion sounds that creates a thick cloud of smoke that quickly covers the battle field and completely cuts off everyone's view of the battle.

"What just happened?" Roll inquires in a frightened tone.

"I don't know, but from the looks of it, it isn't good." Megaman answers Roll as they both stand. "And I know this wasn't part of the battle simulation."

The smoke screen now begins clearing from the area with the heaviest of the smoke diminishing rapidly. Megaman keeps his vision on the smoke covered battle field as the smoke continues to quickly disapate. The battle field area now becomes clear as the smoke completely clears from that area. With that area cleared, Megaman, Roll and the rest of the crowd in the stadium now notice the two navis on the battle field are laid out and are hurt pretty badly with their weapons destroyed.

"What happened to those navis?" Megaman inquires in shock.

Upon asking that question, a bluish green beam now impacts the stadium floor where Megaman and Roll are standing. Noticing the blast, Megaman now begins scanning the area for the source behind the blast as the crowd begins scrambling for the exit of the arena.

"Where did that buster shot come from?" Megaman inquires as he continues scanning the area. Continuing to scan the area and now turning to his right, Megaman spots a black armored net navi glaring at him while the navi is aiming his buster cannon at him.

"So he's the culprit." Megaman speaks with anger as he now places Roll behind him and quickly converts his right arm to his Mega-Buster. "Leave it to one deranged net navi to ruin a good day."

Now aiming his mega-buster at the navi, Megaman begins firing buster shots at the navi. The buster shots are heading in the navi's direction at lightening speed, but the navi quickly moves and the buster shots impacts the ground where he was standing.

"Missed him!" Megaman curses. "Where did he go?"

"Megaman, the door." Roll alerts Megaman as he now turns his attention towards the entrance/exit of the arena and notices the navi run through the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Megaman yells as he begins running towards the entrance/exit of the arena with Roll in tow. Now reaching the door, Megaman and Roll exit the arena as Megaman begins searching for the navi.

"Now where did he go?" Megaman inquires as he continues looking around the area for the black armored navi.

"Someone looking for me?" A husky voice from behind Megaman and Roll speaks. Hearing the voice, Megaman and Roll now turn around and spots the navi leaning against the wall next to the stadium door with a smirk on his face.

"You!" Megaman hisses, now slinging a death glare at the navi. "Who are you and what happened to those navis back there?"

"I have no idea what happened to them, but however, I will tell you my identity." The navi speaks as he now faces Megaman. "The name's Blademan."

"Ok Blademan. I know you know what happened to those navis, so spill it." Megaman sternly speaks as he now aims his mega-buster towards Blademan.

"Believe what you will." Blademan speaks up with a slight chuckle. "But I stand by what I say and have no reason to plead guilty, especially to the likes of a navi like you."

"Give me a straight answer now!" Megaman shouts as he begins charging his buster.

"So naïve." Blademan says, continuing to chuckle as he now gets off the wall. "I'm not going to repeat myself and I'm sticking to my answer. Unfortunetly, I must be going now, but we will meet again, Megaman."

Blademan waves to Megaman and Roll as he now teleports out of the Cyber World.

"Get back here!" Megaman yells. "I'm not through with you yet!"

"Megaman, how does he know your name?" Roll inquires to Megaman with concern. Turning to Roll, Megaman notices the concern look in Roll's eyes.

"I don't know, but that's a really good question." Megaman replies in a calm tone. "Just how did he know my name?"

With Blademan logged out of the Cyber World, Megaman and Roll are left confused about their encouter with the navi.

Regal's Tower

Blademan now teleports back to the PET as the Dark Loid data continues processing. Noticing the navi on the PET screen, the teen grins.

"Progress report." The teen speaks with an evil smile.

"I did exactly as you requested." Blademan replies. "I tested his abilities and he appears to be very strong. Especially after the trouble I caused at the arena where him and a female navi were."

"Excellent job." The teen speaks as he now turns away from the PET screen and back to the computer screen. "Very excellent indeed. He's going to need those abilities for what he is about to be faced with soon, him and Lan."

Taking a glance at the Dark Loid data progress, the teen now nods in approval as he turns away from computer screen and begins heading for Regal's throne. Now reaching the chair, the teen takes a seat as he now rests his chin on the back of his right hand.

"Everything is starting to pan out exactly as I planned it." The teen speaks as he begins to chuckle.

The Dark Loid data continues processing as the first data ring disappears, now revealing the newly regenerated Flashman.

Dr. Regal's chair and his signature seating position. Like father like son. It runs in the family.

A/N: Ok, end of chapter 3 and I hope you all like this, considering I worked on it with a terrible cold. I do apologize if this chapter is boring in some parts and a little too fluffy in others. As I promised, the story will get more exciting as it continues and you still have my word. No flames please and if anything is confusing for you, please let me know and I'll modify it for you. Chapter 4 wil be out when i get a moment and If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	4. The Rebirth Of Evil

Chapter 4: The Rebirth Of Evil

'Megaman and Roll had an encounter with a mysterious navi by the name of Blademan and the long forgotten deleted Dark Loids are being brought back to life. Things are starting to get interesting.'

CyberWorld

After the untimely encounter with Blademan, Megaman and Roll are now at the Cyber Cafe, trying to recover from their devistating encounter.

"After two years of peace, trouble had to find us today." Megaman speaks in a depressed tone. "I would hate to think that everything we fought against for so long isn't over."

Roll, who is listening to Megaman, now places her right hand on top of his left hand, which is resting on the table top.

"After we defeated Dr. Regal, Lan was so happy." Megaman continues as Roll begins to lightly stroke his hand. "I've never seen him so happy before and he actually does his homework."

"There's something I thought I'd never hear." Roll comments.

"It shocked me too, but the point is, everything was going great and has been for two years now, that is, until today." Megaman continues speaking. "I would really hate to think that we are going to be faced with a battle and I don't want to tell Lan what happened today. I feel that if I do, then that may give him the idea that we might have a fight on our hands."

"It may not be a bad idea to tell Lan." Roll replies in a gentle tone as she continues stroking Megaman's hand. "If it's one thing that we both know about Lan and that is, he loves his job as a Net Savior. If there is a battle coming, then you and Lan will surely put a stop to it. You two were successful the first time so this time won't even compare and remember, you won't be fighting alone."

Turning to Roll, Megaman smiles.

"Thanks Roll." Megaman replies with a smile.

Roll returns the smile as she now takes Megaman's left hand into her right.

"But this is really starting to worry me." Megaman speaks as his smiles now turns to an expression of worry. "I should tell Lan what happened, but the navi who attacked us might have been working alone and if that's true, then I can handle him myself."

"I seriously doubt it." Roll speaks up. "The way Blademan ambushed us shows he wasn't acting alone, but was on a mission. He knew your name which means that he is working for someone."

"You're absolutely right." Megaman agrees. "But who I wonder. All of the dark loids are gone along with Regal. There is no one else."

"I wish I could answer that, but I do know you should tell Lan about what happened today." Roll replies in a sincere tone. "Because it's better to give him a forewarning now, then to let the situation get out of hand where he had no warning at all."

"You're right Roll." Megaman agrees once more. "I will tell Lan, but I hope what happened today doesn't turn into what I'm fearing it will."

"And if it does, just know, you're not alone in this fight." Roll says to Megaman with a warm smile.

Megaman's worried expression now turns to a warm smile as he now takes Roll's hands into his and begins to gently caress the back of them with his thumbs.

"I know and thank you." Megaman speaks in a gentle tone as he continues carressing Roll's hands.

"So you know what has to be done." Roll says to Megaman.

"Yeah, break the news to our Net Ops." Megaman replies, now releasing a sigh and Roll's hands. "As hard as it's going to be."

"I'm right here behind you." Roll replies. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready." Megaman says with a nod as he now stands from sitting at the table. Roll stands as well.

Joining hands, Megaman and Roll now log out of the Cyber World and are on their way back to their PET's.

Regal's Tower

The Dark Loid data is still processing with the percentage bar reading 43 percent as five data rings now disappear, revealing Savageman, Videoman, Allegro, Brightman, and Bowlman.

Having a view of the computer screen from where he is seated, the teen notices the five re-generated dark loids and develops an evil grin.

"Excellent." The teen speaks, keeping his attention on the computer screen.

The sixth data ring now begins spinning, preparing to re-generate another Dark Loid.

Dentech High (Maylu's Math Class)

Maylu's math class is in session as Ms. Smith continues the lesson.

"You want to first eliminate Y from the equation so your final steps to solving the problem would be to find the X value." Ms. Smith continues as she turns from the class and to the black board, now writing the demonstration of the step.

As she writes the demonstration, the class begins taking notes. Having written the step on the board, Ms. Smith now turns back to the class.

"Now that the Y has been eliminated from the equation, the X value is what's left to find in the problem." Ms. Smith continues explaining. "Now in order to find the X value, you must first work what's inside the parenthesis and after you have done that, the answer that you get, you will divide that number by 2 and that will give you your answer for X."

Just as Ms. Smith finishes her explanation, the bell for dismissal now sounds.

"Ok, that's the end of class." Ms. Smith says to the class with a smile. "Be sure to do section 1.1 and 1.2 for homework. Class dismissed and see you all tomorrow."

Everyone rises from their seats and begins preparing for their departure from the class.

Rising from her seat, Maylu grabs her back pack from the back of her chair and her math book from her desk. Having done that, Maylu now begins heading for the exit of the class as she places her back pack on her back. Now reaching the exit, Maylu exits the class and stands to the right of the classroom door as she begins waiting for Lan and Tori's arrival with the last of the students exiting the class.

After a minute of waiting, Maylu begins hearing her name being called to her right. Turning to her right, Maylu spots Tori coming in her direction. Being within reaching range of Maylu, Tori stops an inch from her.

"Hey Maylu." Tori greets to her. "Man, thank god it's lunch hour. My gym teacher was brutal on the entire class."

"Oh what happened?" Maylu inquires with concern.

"Well, after we did the introductions, he immediately wanted to test out how well we all can handle gym." Tori replies. "And his idea of testing us was to play a brutal game of dodge ball."

"Are you ok?" Maylu inquires once more with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tori answers with a smile. "This is the exact reason why I hate gym class. So, how was math class?"

"Easy going and the teacher is nice." Maylu replies with a small smile.

"Well, at least your third period was a peaceful one and not a dodge ball nightmare." Tori comments as he begins rubbing his neck. "I had to have gotten hit by at least 15 balls that were coming at me at 190 MPH and the weird thing is, I'm still conscious after all of that."

"You'll be ok and now that it's lunch hour, you can forget all about it." Maylu says to him with comfort and a smile.

"You're right." Tori replies with a small smile. "So has Lan arrived yet?"

Just as Maylu opens her mouth to answer Tori's question, Tori and Maylu begins hearing Lan calling out to them from Maylu's left. Tori and Maylu turns and notices Lan running in their direction. Being close enough to the two, Lan stops an inch from them.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Lan greets to them as he begins trying to catch his breath. "My english teacher wouldn't stop talking. She's like the energizer bunny, she keeps talking and talking."

"It's ok." Tori greets back with a smile. "I not too long ago showed up here myself and I would rather take the talking over the impact of a dodge ball any day."

"Thank god it's lunch hour, one subject that doesn't give homework or have a teacher talking your ears off." Lan comments as the three now begins heading down the hall. "I'm beginning to hate high school. It isn't too much different from middle school."

Maylu giggles at Lan's comment as she now grabs Lan's right hand.

"Now that it's lunch time, we can take our minds off everything and enjoy a nice meal." Tori comments the three continues down the hall. "So we can enjoy that nice meal, we have to first find the cafeteria."

As the three continues down the hall, the smell of food now enters the hall they are in. Continuing down the hall, the food smell now becomes stronger as Lan begins sniffing the air.

"Just follow the smell and that will lead us right to it." Lan speaks as he continues sniffing the air. "It smells like curry."

Continuing down the hall and with the smell of food getting stronger with each step they take, the three now reach the end of the hall and make a right into the right hall where the food smell is the strongest. Now being in that hall, the trio continues following the strong food smell and now arrives at the cafeteria. Being at the entrance of the cafeteria, Lan's eyes go wide at the size of the cafeteria.

"This cafeteria is huge." Lan speaks as he begins looking around the cafeteria.

"Yet another understatement." Tori speaks as he and Maylu begins observing the cafeteria themselves.

"It is pretty big." Maylu comments.

Continuing to observe the cafeteria and now turning to his left, Tori spots the lunch menu that is hanging on the wall at the entrance of the cafeteria and begins looking it over.

"Hey Lan, you were right about what we were smelling in the hall." Tori says to Lan as Lan now turns to him.

"What are you talking about?" Lan inquires to Tori.

"For lunch today, they are serving curry." Tori answers Lan as he turns to him. "With vegetables."

Lan's eyes now turns to stars from what Tori just said.

"I love high school." Lan speaks with his eyes continuing to shine with stars.

"It figures that he would love something that doesn't involve learning of any kind." Tori comments.

"That's my Lan for you." Maylu speaks with laughter in her voice.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get in line before the curry is all gone." Lan says with excitement to them.

"Whatever you say Lan." Tori speaks with a sigh as he, Maylu and Lan now begins heading for the lunch line.

Now reaching the line, the trio enters and grabs a tray as they begin looking over the lunch selection. Having observed the selection, Maylu selects a small bowl of curry, a slice of strawberry cheese cake, and a grape soda. Tori selects a small bowl of curry, a small bowl of brocolli, and a strawberry soda. Lan selects four bowls of curry, two slices of cheese cake, and a crème soda. Having selected their lunch, the trio pays the cashier and takes a seat the first table.

"Oh I'm so going to enjoy this." Lan speaks as he looks over the food on his tray.

"We can tell." Tori comments as he observes the food on Lan's tray.

"I sat through 3 boring classes that were all leading up to this one graceful moment." Lan speaks as he rubs his hands together. "Nothing is going to get in my way of enjoying this meal."

Grabbing his fork, Lan now places it in the first bowl of curry. Having enough of the curry on the fork, Lan raises the fork to his mouth and is about to take a bite when his PET suddenly begins beeping.

"Except that." Lan comments, now placing the fork back in the bowl of curry.

Having placed the fork down, Lan now reaches for the PET carrying case on his waist, for the pocket the PET is in. Opening it, Lan grabs the PET and brings it into his view, spotting Megaman on the screen.

"Hey Megaman, what's up?" Lan greets to his navi.

"I'm just checking to see how your first day of school is going so far." Megaman replies with a small smile.

"The same as middle school, only more boring, but the lunch here is great!" Lan replies with a wide smile.

"That's great to hear Lan." Megaman replies in a low tone.

Noticing Megaman's tone of voice and facial expression, Lan's smile falls as he now becomes concerned.

"Megaman, is something wrong?" Lan inquires with concern. "Did something happen in Net City?"

With that question, Megaman now turns away from the PET screen and begins debating whether to tell Lan what happened in Internet City. Continuing to debate, Lan's concern now turns to worry.

"Megaman, did something happen?" Lan inquires once more to Megaman.

Continuing to debate and now reaching a decision, Megaman turns back to the screen.

"Yeah, something did." Megaman confesses. "Me and Roll were attacked by a navi named Blademan."

Upon hearing that, Maylu and Tori now grab their PET's. Bringing her PET into her view, Maylu now spots Roll on the screen. Bringing his PET into his view, Tori notices that Iceman isn't on the screen.

"What? Megaman are you ok?" Lan inquires with great concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Megaman replies. "Just still a bit shaken up."

"Roll, are you ok?" Maylu inquires to Roll with concern.

"I'm fine Maylu." Roll replies with a small smile.

"Iceman isn't in my PET." Tori speaks, his voice full of worry. "Did something happen to him?"

"Roll, was Iceman with you and Megaman when Blademan attacked you two?" Maylu asks her navi.

"No." Roll answers her net op. "He went to the water plant and it is a very good thing that he did."

Having heard that, Tori releases a sigh of relief as he places his PET back in the carry case.

"It's good to know that neither one of you got hurt." Lan speaks with relief in his voice. "I wonder why Blademan attacked you two out of the blue like he did."

"No clue." Megaman replies. "Lan, I'm starting to think that everything we fought against for so long isn't over. It feels like Regal is stirring up trouble from beyond the grave."

"Do you know if Blademan was acting alone?" Lan inquires to Megaman.

"I wish I knew, but from the way he attacked me and Roll, it didn't seem like he was." Megaman answers. "It was more like he was ordered to attack us and the weird part about all of this is, he knew my name even though we never crossed paths before."

"That is weird." Lan comments as he now places the PET down on the table and begins thinking.

"I didn't want to tell you this because I don't want what happened today to ruin two years of peace and give everyone something to worry about." Megaman begins. "After the defeat of Regal, everything went back to normal and everyone was so happy, especially you. Who knows, what happened today may not happen again."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Lan replies, continuing to think. "That navi knew your name which means he is working for someone. Something is definitely going on."

"What are we going to do Lan?" Maylu asks, turning to Lan with worry in her eyes.

Hearing the worry in Maylu's voice, Lan turns to her with a warm smile as he now places his right hand on top of her left hand.

"I'm not sure yet, but rest assured I'll think of something." Lan replies in a gentle tone as he begins to lightly stroke Maylu's hand. "You have nothing to worry about so let's just enjoy our lunch and continue this discussion later."

Hearing the gentleness in Lan's voice, Maylu's worried expression now turns to a smile.

"Alright." Maylu agrees.

The trio now begins eating their lunch as Lan continues thinking about what Megaman told him.

:I would really hate to think that we are going to be faced with a battle.: Lan mentally says to himself as he takes another bite of his curry. :However, if that's the situation, then I'll be ready.:

Lan continues eating his lunch, all while thinking about what Megaman said and what trouble might be heading their way.

King Land (Yai's Mansion)

Yai is in the west wing of her mansion, in the laboratory, with two of the house maids and is testing out her upgrade chips on Glyde.

Glyde is on the lab's wide computer screen and is displayed with a different style change from his original. From his usual armor, the color armor Glyde is wearing now is red and yellow. Glyde's helmet is all red and his chest armor is also red with streaks of yellow on it that is surrounding his symbol. His boots are all red with yellow knee cuffs and his gloves are red as well with yellow elbow cuffs.

"Not bad, even though the red is a bit hard on the eyes." Yai speaks as she continues observing the armor Glyde is wearing. "Ok, go to the next style change chip Gina."

"Yes Ms. Yai." The maid, Gina, replies as she now ejects the current style change chip from the computer. Glyde's original armor re-appears as Gina now loads the second style change chip into the computer.

"Second Style change chip has been loaded." Gina announces as Glyde's armor now changes to a bluish purple color.

His chest armor is all blue with purple lines running down the sides, his helmet is all purple with blue lining the sides, his gloves are purple with blue elbow cuffs and his boots are blue with purple lining the knee cuffs.

Observing the style change Glyde is in, Yai nods in approval.

"Ok, Flame and stealth mode style changes were successful." Yai speaks with delight. "Now for the last test, the weapon upgrade chip."

"Yes Ms. Yai." Gina replies as she now ejects the second style change chip from the computer with Glyde's original armor returning. Gina now loads the weapon upgrade chip into the computer.

"Weapon upgrade chip has been loaded." Gina announces.

"Glyde, present your Glyde Boomerang." Yai commands.

Glyde obeys as his right arm and hand now converts to the Glyde Boomerang. Gina types in a command prompt and Glyde's Boomerang now transforms into a Cross-bow. Seeing this, Yai smiles.

"Perfect!" Yai speaks with excitement. "All of my chips are a success!"

"Congradulations Ms. Yai." The second maid, Rena, says to Yai with a smile.

"Thanks Rena." Yai replies with a smile. "Next to my video game, these are my second best creations!" (now where did we hear this line before?)

"Yes they are." Gina adds in with a smile.

"Ok, Rena, pack some of these chips specially for my friends and Gina, have the rest sent to the production lab for immediate release." Yai instructs. "I'm going to pay my friends a visit today and see how they are doing."

"Yes Ms. Yai." Gina and Rena says in unison.

Yai now leaves the lab as both maids begin doing their assigned jobs.

Dentech High (after School)

The dismissal bell for the end of the first day of school has rung and the students are gathering their things to make their departure from the building.

Maylu's Locker

Maylu is at her locker and is working the combination.

"Twenty-three, thirty-six, four." Maylu speaks as she begins turning the locker dial, having read the locker instructions.

Now turning the dial to the last number, the locker makes a snap sound, indicating the locker is unlocked. With that, Maylu opens the locker completely and places her Piano music book, along with her english book inside the locker. Having done that, Maylu closes the locker and turns the dial to zero as she now begins waiting for Lan and Tori to arrive.

After a second of waiting, Maylu begins hearing Lan calling out to her from her right. Maylu now turns and spots Lan walking in her direction. Lan now reaches Maylu and stops an inch from her.

"Hey Lan." Maylu greets him with a smile. "How was your last three classes?"

"Horrible." Lan answers. "I'm embarrassed to no end that I have home ec, my spanish class has already started chaper one, which is what we have to do for homework, and my gym teacher is the worst. All he does is yell at us. He says he yells to motivate us, but I say he does it because he enjoys it."

"Well it's all over now, at least until tomorrow." Maylu gently speaks to Lan as she now takes his hands into hers and catches with his gaze. "So just take your mind off of it for the time being."

"I'm with you now so that'll be easy to do." Lan replies in a gentle tone as his gaze now gets locked with Maylu's.

"That's good to know." Maylu speaks in a whisper as she and Lan 's lips now touch.

The two are now locked in a passionate kiss with the events of the school day fazing from Lan's mind. The two continues with their kiss when they suddenly begin hearing Tori calling out to them. Breaking the kiss, Lan and Maylu turns in the direction of Tori's voice and spots him running in their direction. Being close enough to the two, Tori stops.

"Hey guys." Tori greets to them. "I won't be able to walk home with you today. Basket ball tryouts are at 4pm in the gym and I'm going to try out."

"Alright, good luck Tori." Maylu speaks to him with a smile.

"We'll catch up with you later." Lan says with a smile. "Email me when you get home and good luck with joining the team."

"Thanks, see you guys later." Tori speaks as he begins heading down the hall, in the direction he came.

"Let's head home." Lan speaks as he turns to Maylu.

Maylu nods as she and Lan now begins heading down the hall towards the exit of the school building, in the opposite direction in which Tori went.

"So tell me about your home economics class." Maylu says curiously as the two continues down the hall hand in hand.

"Well, it's not really much to say except I have to learn how to cook, clean and do laundry." Lan replies.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Maylu says. "Those are some valuable learning and life skills."

"Maybe so, but the bad part about that is, I have to learn how to cook while wearing an apron." Lan complains as he and Maylu now reach the exit of the school and exits. "You have no idea just how embarrassing that is."

"Lan, I've seen your dad wear an apron plenty of times while cooking when I'm at your house." Maylu replies as she and Lan now leave the school grounds and begins heading home. "He isn't bothered the least bit about wearing one."

"Yeah, that's because he's at home and doesn't have to worry about everyone staring at him." Lan speaks.

"How many boys are in your home economics class besides yourself?" Maylu inquires as the two now turn the corner of the street they are on.

"Four, maybe five." Lan answers.

"Do those other boys have to wear aprons while learning to cook as well?" Maylu inquires once more.

"Yeah they do." Lan answers once more.

"So you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Maylu replies with a giggle. "You're not the only boy in the class that has to wear an apron and besides, to me, you'll look great in an apron."

With that response, a smile now crosses Lan's face as he leans down and gives Maylu a peck on the cheek.

"You're the best Maylu." Lan says to her as the two now crosses the street, over to the avenue that leads to the residential area. "From now on, when I go to home ec, I'll always think about you."

Maylu smiles as she tightens her grip on Lan's hand.

"You know, I can't stop thinking about what Megaman told me at lunch." Lan begins as his smile now turns to a slightly worried expression. "The sound of his voice when he told me, the expression he had on his face. It's really starting to worry me and what if what he told us turns out to be true?"

"What do you mean?" Maylu curiously inquires.

"What he said about what we fought against for so long and how he feels it isn't over." Lan explains as the two now enters the residential area. "I would hate to think that our peace will be shattered because of what happened to our navi's in Net City today."

"It won't be." Maylu replies. "After you and Megaman defeated Dr. Regal, any and all types of danger died with him. There isn't anything or anyone else that could cause trouble like he did."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Lan speaks as he and Maylu begins approaching their block. "You heard what Megaman said. He and Blademan never crossed paths before, but some how, that navi knew his name. Blademan was sent by someone or something as to why he attacked him and Roll, which means a fight can't be too far behind."

"I hope not and despite that encounter, I'm glad neither one of them got hurt." Maylu replies with sincerity as she and Lan now reach and enter their block.

"That was a lucky break for the both of them, but no matter, whatever that navi is up to and whatever trouble he is bringing with him, me and Megaman will surely put a stop to it." Lan says with determination.

Having entered the block, Lan and Maylu now arrive at Maylu's house and are about to head for it when they begin hearing a car horn blowing. Stopping in their tracks, Lan and Maylu turn around and spots a pink limousine pulling up to the curb as the very last door's window rolls down. The limousine parks as Yai now appears in the open window.

"Hi guys." Yai greets to them with a smile.

"Hi Yai." Lan and Maylu greets to Yai in unison with a smile as the two begins heading for the limousine.

Yai now climbs out of the limousine with three nicely wrapped gift boxes in her hands as she begins approaching the two. Being within reaching distance of each other, the three now stop inches from each other as the limousine driver closes Yai's door.

"Hi Yai." Lan greets to Yai once more. "How have you been? We haven't heard from you in such a long time."

"I know, I've been very busy, but today, I thought about you all and decided to stop by for a visit." Yai replies. "I even brought my newest inventions, my upgrade battle chips."

"No way, you created battle chips?" Lan inquires with excitement ringing in his voice.

"Take a look for yourself." Yai answers as she now hands the gift boxes to Lan and Maylu.

"Thanks a lot Yai." Maylu replies as she and Lan takes the boxes.

"Yeah, we appreciate this a lot." Lan thanks her as he now opens his gift box.

"Don't mention it." Yai says with a smile. "My dad's company will be releasing them onto the market soon and since you guys are my friends, then I wanted you to be the first to have them before anyone else."

"That was very thoughtful of you Yai." Maylu says.

"Hey what are friends for?" Yai speaks. "I'm not called Yai Ayano for nothing."

Having opened his box, Lan spots eight battle chips. Four style change upgrade chips and four weapon upgrade chips.

"Wow Yai, these chips look awesome!" Lan replies with excitement.

"Just wait until you see them in action." Yai replies. "I tested every last chips down to the very last detail, so I know they are far from defective. So, where's Tori?"

"He's at the school trying out for the basket ball team." Lan answers as he continues looking the chips over.

"Wait, didn't you guys start high school today?" Yai inquires.

"Yep, we did." Maylu answers her.

"And I already hate it." Lan speaks, now closing his gift box. "The only thing I like about the school is the lunch."

"Lan, for as long as I have known you, the only thing you will ever like about school is the lunch." Yai speaks with laughter in her voice. "The one hour out of the school day that doesn't give homework."

"Then you know me all too well." Lan comments with a nervous smile.

"We all know you too well." Maylu adds in with laughter of her own.

"So, what have you two been up to lately?" Yai inquires with curiousity.

"Well, besides us starting high school, me and Lan are dating now." Maylu answers Yai as she now turns to Lan. "I couldn't be more happy with him."

"The feeling is definentaly mutual." Lan responds as he now turns to Maylu with a smile.

"Oh congradulations you two!" Yai shrieks with happiness. "How long have you two been together?"

"A year and seven months now." Maylu answers, still keeping her gaze on Lan. "I don't think there is a moment in my life where I have ever been this happy."

"Me neither." Lan replies as he keeps his gaze with Maylu's.

"You two make such a cute couple." Yai compliments them with a smile.

"Excuse me Ms. Yai." The limousine driver interrupts, now catching Yai's attention and breaking Lan and Maylu's concentration. "I just received a call from your parents, saying they wish to see you immediately."

"Did they say what about?" Yai inquires.

"Yes." The driver answers. "You forgot to sign the release forms for your chips."

"Oh, I forgot about those." Yai speaks as she snaps her fingers. "Thank James."

Yai now turns back to Lan and Maylu.

"Sorry to cut this short guys, but I have to get going now." Yai speaks to them. "After I had the chips sent to the production lab, I forgot to sign the release forms. I never forget to do something like that."

"It's ok Yai, we understand." Maylu responds as James climbs out of the driver's seat and rushes to Yai's door.

"Hey, don't be a stranger." Lan speaks up with a smile. "Stop by more often."

"Sure thing." Yai replies as she now turns and begins heading for the limousine. "So I'll talk to you guys later and good luck with your relationship."

"Thanks a lot and see ya." Maylu greets to Yai as Yai now reaches the limo and climbs in. James closes Yai's door and runs back to the driver's side.

"Thanks once again for the battle chips." Lan says as he and Maylu now waves to Yai.

"No problem." Yai replies, returning the wave as the limousine now pulls away from the curb.

Maylu and Lan continues waving as the two watches the limousine drive down the block, now disappearing from their sight. With the limousine out of sight, Maylu and Lan turn to each other.

"It was really nice of Yai to give us these chips in advance." Maylu speaks.

"And how." Lan replies. "When Tori gets home, I'll inform him of the gift that Yai left for him."

"Alright." Maylu speaks. "Well, we better get started on our chemistry homework."

"And my math, spanish, and english homework." Lan adds in.

"Oh Lan." Maylu says giggling as she and Lan now begins heading for her house.

Regal's Tower

The processing of the Dark Loid data is almost complete with the percentage bar reading 95 percent. The percentage bar continues counting down as it now reaches 100 percent with the last 5 data rings disappearing, revealing the newly regenerated Swordman, Plantman, Gravityman, Sparkman, and Starman.

Having a view of the computer screen from the throne, the teen notices the Dark Loid data has finished processing and all of the Dark Loids on Regal's list are on the screen, fully regenerated. Being please with what he sees, the teen now stands from sitting and makes his way over to the computer. Now arriving at the computer, the teen looks on the screen and notices the Dark Loids are looking themselves as well as each other over.

"Where am I?" Flashman now inquires as he continues looking himself over. "And how did I get here?"

"Good question." Swordman replies, also looking himself over. "It's good to be back, but how?"

"I am how you all got back." The teen speaks, answering Swordman's question. All of the Dark Loids now turns towards the screen and notices a hazel eyed, jet black haired teen staring at them.

"Who are you?" Flashman inquires once more.

"You can call me Aaron Regal." The teen answers the dark loid.

"Aaron Regal?" Plantman asks. "Wait a minute, that means you're..."

"That's right, I'm the son of the great Dr. Regal." Aaron finishes Plantman's sentence. "And I have a proposition for all of you. How would you all like to help me get revenge on a certain Net Savior by the name of Lan Hikari?"

The Dark Loids have been regenerated and the son of Regal already has plans for them. Oh boy.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 4 and I hope you all liked it. I would like to thank Nikki09 and Charlow for the ideas that went into this chapter. Thanks a lot guys . :smiles: I do apologize that this chapter is very late and maybe be boring in any way shape or form. I have been very busy, but here it is and I hope you all liked it. No flames please and if anything is confusing to you, please inform me and I'll modify it for you. Chapter 5 will be out when I get a moment and if nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	5. The Past Returns

Chapter 5: The Past Returns

'The Dark Loids have been re-created and the son of Regal already has plans for them. This doesn't look good.'

Regal's Tower

All of the Dark loids have been re-created and have met with the one responsible along with receiving an offer they can't refuse.

"So you're the Dark Loids that my father spoke of." Aaron speaks. "Heh, not a looking bad group."

"That would be us." Swordman replies with pride.

"And let me just say, your father was a great man." Viedoman speaks up.

"I know, but thanks to Lan Hikari and that navi of his, Megaman, he's no longer here." Aaron says with a growl.

"Megaman!" Flashman speaks with venom dripping in his voice. "Just hearing that name burns my circuits! I would give anything in the Cyber World to battle with him and this time, making sure he feels the agony of defeat at my hands!"

"Great Dark Loids think alike." Plantman adds in. "I would love to get a battle or two in with him myself."

"I'm glad you all feel that way because not only will you get to have your battle with him, but I have a guaranteed plan that will take care of both Lan and Megaman for good, finishing the job that my father didn't." Aaron speaks as his lips now twist into an evil smirk.

"I like the sound of that." Bowlman speaks with an evil smile.

"You'll like it even more once you hear what I have in mind." Aaron replies.

The Dark Loids now become silent as they await to hear what Aaron has to say.

"Ok, as I have stated before, thanks to Lan and Megaman, my father is no longer here." Aaron begins explaining as he starts to pace back and forth in front of the computer. "One of the greatest geniuses that ever lived is gone which upsets me greatly!"

Aaron now stops pacing as he turns back to the computer and slams the palms of his hands on the computer's console, startling the dark loids.

"Which is why Lan Hikari MUST pay for this!" Aaron continues with fierce anger erupting in his voice. "I want him to feel the pain I am feeling and experience the feeling of loosing something important to him just like I am as to why you are all here. You're going to aid me in getting my revenge and help me bring Lan to his knees! I want to see the pain and fear in his eyes! I want him to tremble me, before us!"

"Count me in." Savageman speaks up. "I want to make Megaman pay for what he did to me! Shademan never forgave me after I lost to that little blue pipsqueak!"

"Shademan deleted me because I lost to Megaman." Sparkman adds in.

"Well, all of you will now get your chance to exact your revenge on him and give him the taste of the defeat that he gave you." Aaron says with a smirk.

"I would enjoy that more then anything in the Cyber World." Sparkman says with excitement.

"You will get your chance, but before you get too excited, you're going to first need this." Aaron replies as he now grabs a hand full of dark chips off of the computer's console and presents them to the Dark Loids.

"Are those dark chips?" Flashman inquires.

"That they are." Aaron answers as he now loads 11 dark chips into the computer.

Having uploaded the dark chips into the computer, the dark spirits of the dark chips now appear over the Dark Loids and immediately enters their systems with dark auras appearing around them.

"Ah a dark chip." Videoman speaks in a refreshing tone. "I almost forgot just how good receiving one feels."

"You and me both." Starman chimes in.

"Ok, now that I've filled you all in on part one of what I have in mind, let's move on to part two." Aaron continues. "Other then exacting our revenge on Lan, my father has plans for the destruction of both Dentech and Internet City that he never got a chance to go through with, so I'm going to see to it that his final plans are carried out in his memory. Now if you Dark Loids are as good as my father spoke of you, then I expect top notch performance and nothing less."

"Don't worry, you have nothing to worry about." Flashman says with reassurance. "We are all behind you in this and will make sure that neither Net Savior will win this battle."

"I'm glad that we all see eye to eye." Aaron says as he now presses the A button on his PET. Blademan now teleports onto the screen next to Flashman.

"Dark Loids, I would like for you all to meet my net navi, Blademan." Aaron introduces.

The Dark Loids now turn to Blademan as Blademan waves to them. The Dark Loids return the wave.

"Blademan will be monitoring your progress and will inform me if any one of you happen to slack of." Aaron continues. "So in short, meet the new leader of the Dark Loids."

"Nice to meet you all." Blademan greets to them with a grin.

"Ok, now that we all know each other, I have an assignment for each of you and later on, I'll fill you in on the details of the plans that I have for Dentech and Internet City." Aaron speaks as an evil grin now crosses his lips.

Internet City

Megaman and Roll are standing on the balcony of the Internet City skyscraper and are looking out over the city as the digital stars barely light the dimly lit sky above them.

"I forgot just how beautiful the view of Net City is from up here." Roll speaks in a soft tone. "Not to mention how peaceful it is as well."

"Yeah, the view is pretty amazing from here." Megaman agrees as he now turns to Roll. "Roll, thank you for bringing me here to help me forget about Blademan."

"My pleasure." Roll replies as she turns to Megaman with a smile. "I would have taken you to see Aki-Chan perform, but her scheduled show was cancelled here due to her extended show on the Digital Link Network and just like you, I wanted to take my mind off Blademan as well so I figured here would be the perfect place."

"It is the perfect place." Megaman says to Roll as he now takes her hands into his. "Anywhere is perfect as long as I'm with you."

Roll's cheeks turns a fiery red as Megaman's gaze now catches with hers.

"You always know just what to do to cheer me up." Megaman speaks in a gentle tone, continuing to stare into Roll's eyes.

"Well, I do try my best." Roll replies.

"You are the best." Megaman speaks in a whisper as he now begins to slowly lean towards Roll.

Roll doesn't respond, but begins leaning towards Megaman herself. The gap between them is slowly closing as both navi's continues leaning towards each other. Continuing to lean in, both navi's begins awaiting each other's lips. The gap between them is now closed with their lips just seconds from touching when a voice from behind Megaman suddenly speaks and startles both navi's.

"Well, if it isn't Megaman." The voice casually speaks. "I didn't think I'd be running into you this soon."

Being startled from the voice and thinking Blademan has returned, Megaman quickly converts his right arm to his mega-buster, pushes Roll behind him, and swiftly turns around, now aiming his buster cannon at the owner of the voice. Now spotting whom spoke to him, Megaman lowers his buster cannon.

"MusicMan?" Megaman speaks in confusion, now placing his buster cannon at his side.

"From now on when I see you here, I'm going to stream you a message to let you know I'm here before I say anything." MusicMan says as he takes a few steps back from Megaman.

"Sorry about that MusicMan." Megaman apologizes as he now converts his right arm back to his arm and hand. "I didn't mean to do that, I thought you were someone else."

"That's alright and sorry that I startled you two." MusicMan says with a smile. "It's been a while since I spoke with you. How have you been doing?"

"I'm doing ok." Megaman replies with a small smile. "I'm just trying to take my mind off an incident that took place earlier today."

"Oh what happened?" MusicMan inquires with concern.

"A navi named Blademan attacked me and Roll." Megaman answers as his small smile now turns to a frown.

"I heard about that." MusicMan says. "It's all over Net City's news about him. The city has increased their security and has placed security navis everywhere incase he makes a come back. When I arrived here, I got scanned before I was able to enter the city."

"I hope he doesn't come back." Roll comments.

"MusicMan, there is someone that I would like for you to meet." Megaman speaks as he now takes Roll's hand and positions her to his right. "MusicMan, this is Maylu's Net Navi and my best friend, Roll. Roll, this is my good friend MusicMan."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Roll greets MusicMan with a smile.

"Nice to meet you as well." MusicMan greets Roll with a bow. "Your Net Op was the top music student in my net op's eighth grade music class. Her piano skills were remarkable and now I see why they were."

"Thanks." Roll replies slightly blushing. "Maylu can play the piano quite well and I do whatever I can to help her out."

"Mr. Edogawa plays Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata everyday and it's all thanks to Maylu." MusicMan says with certainty.

"I'm glad to hear that." Roll responds with a smile.

"So what are you doing here in the city?" Megaman inquires to MusicMan.

"I had to make a run to the Music store to get sheet music for Mr. Edogawa's clarinet students." Musicman answers. "I don't know which is worse, listening to that clarinet group play or catching a deadly virus."

"Are they that bad?" Megaman asks with slight laughter.

"Let me put it this way, I would rather catch a deadly virus over listening to that group play any day." MusicMan answers as he releases a sigh. "I dread that moment everyday when Mr. Edogawa makes them practice and can never wait until class is over."

Roll giggles at MusicMan's comment.

"Hang in there, they'll improve." Megaman says to MusicMan with a smile.

"I hope so because I can't take another minute of listening to that noise they call music." MusicMan continues complaining.

"It'll be ok, but it was real good seeing you again." Megaman speaks. "Tell Mr. Edogawa I said hi."

"Same here and I apologize once again for startling the both of you." MusicMan apologizes. "I just had to say hello to you since I haven't seen you in such a long while."

"That's alright." Megaman says with assurance. "Don't be a stranger, message me sometime."

"I sure will." MusicMan says with a smile. "Well, I better get going now. The sooner I get this file to Mr. Edogawa, the better."

"Alright see ya later MusicMan." Megaman greets to him.

"Later Megaman." MusicMan says as he now turns and begins on his way.

"I'm really shaken up about all of this." Megaman says as he now turns to Roll. "I almost blasted MusicMan."

"You just have to try and calm down." Roll says in a gentle tone as she takes Megaman's hands into hers. "I'm shaken up by the incident just as much as you are and that is why I brought us up here, to forget about him. So let's forget that Blademan exists and enjoy the view of the city."

Megaman's frown now turns into a smile.

"You're right." Megaman agrees with a nod. "Let's just forget about him and enjoy the view."

Roll nods with a smile as her gaze now gets locked with Megaman's. Continuing to gaze into each other's eyes, Megaman switches the position he and Roll's hands are in, with him now holding her hands.

"Um Megaman, the view of the city is over there." Roll reminds him.

"I know, but I'm enjoying a view right now that is even more amazing." Megaman replies in a gentle voice.

Roll doesn't respond, but continues gazing into Megaman's emerald green eyes.

"And it's a view that I can gaze at all day and night." Megaman speaks in a whisper.

"Is it that fascinating?" Roll inquires with a smile.

"More then you can believe." Megaman replies in a whisper as he now begins to slowly lean towards Roll.

Roll doesn't respond, but begins leaning towards Megaman herself. As the two navi's continue leaning towards each other, the gap between them is closing at a moderate pace. Continuing to lean in, the gap between the two is now closed as Megaman and Roll's faces are an inch apart with their lips almost meeting when a loud crash suddenly sounds from below them, breaking their concentration. Megaman and Roll quickly approach the balcony and look down, now spotting a toppled bull dozer that is carrying metal beams with the construction navi's beginning to argue about the incident.

"Thank goodness, it's only the construction crew." Megaman comments, now releasing a sigh of relief. "For a moment there, I thought Blademan returned."

"Same here." Roll agrees also releasing a sigh of relief. "I wonder what's being built this time."

"Don't know, but whatever it is, I'm sure it'll give the navis another reason to enjoy coming here." Megaman replies as he now turns to Roll with a smile.

"I guess so." Roll responds, now turning to Megaman. "So do you think Lan and Maylu are done with their homework by now?"

"I'm pretty sure they are." Megaman answers Roll. "After all, Maylu is there with Lan, so their homework was done sometime ago."

"Good point." Roll comments. "So do you want to go see what they're up to?"

"Sure." Megaman replies. "I just hope we don't show up while they are having one of their moments."

"I hope not also." Roll agrees.

Megaman and Roll now teleport out of Internet City and are on their way back to their PET's.

Dentech City (Dentech High)

Basket Ball try-outs have ended and Tori is now heading home.

"I hope I make the team, despite the fact the coach is my gym teacher." Tori says to himself as he now exits the school building. "Well, better hurry home so I get started on my english homework."

Tori now exits the school grounds and is on his way home. Continuing on his way, Tori begins humming to himself as he now turns the corner of the street he is on. Continuing to hum and making his way home, his PET now begins beeping. Hearing the beeping, Tori stops humming and reaches for the PET carry case on his waist, for the pocket the PET is in. Opening the pocket, Tori grabs his PET and brings it into his view, now spotting Iceman on the screen.

"Hey Iceman." Tori greets to his navi.

"Hey Tori." Iceman greets back. "How did your first day of high school go?"

"It was interesting and my teachers seem cool." Tori answers. "All of them except my gym teacher."

"Hey, where is Lan and Maylu?" Iceman inquires. "Aren't they suppose to be walking home with you?"

"They went on ahead while I stayed behind to try out for the basket ball team." Tori explains. "That's where I'm coming from now and I hope I make the team. I would love it more then anything if I did."

"I hope so too." Iceman replies as Tori now crosses the street over to the avenue that leads to the residential area.

"Oh, I checked on the Water Plant's data and everything is in working order." Iceman informs Tori.

"Good." Tori responds. "My dad will be glad to hear that, especially now that he won't have to hire that expensive plumber to come in and fix the cross sectioned valve in the west wing of the plant."

"Then this news will surely make his day." Iceman agrees.

A blue box with red frequency lines and a compass now appears on the PET's screen next to Iceman. Noticing this, Tori stops in his tracks.

"Iceman, what's going on?" Tori inquires in confusion. "What are those lines and compass for?"

"I'm picking up on very strong frequency signals that are coming from the east side of the city." Iceman answers him.

"Do you know the exact location in the east in which the signals are coming from?" Tori inquires once more.

"Let me check the corrdinance." Iceman replies.

The blue box and compass now disappears as a mini map of the city appears. A red dot begins flashing on the map, indicating the exact location of where the signals are coming from.

"From checking the corrodinance, the signals appear to be coming from 1013 Tokyo Lane." Iceman explains.

"1013 Tokyo Lane." Tori speaks as he now begins thinking. "I know where that is. That's the demolition site where Regal's old tower is sitting and if the frequency signals are coming from there, then that means something big is going on that needs to be investigated."

Pressing the B button the PET's console, the time now appears which reads: 5:15pm. Pressing the clear button, the time disappears as Tori now looks up at the sky and notices the sun is beginning to set.

"It is getting late." Tori speaks, now turning back to the PET screen, to Iceman. "But I have to go check out the site and see what's going on as to why those signals are occurring."

"What about giving your dad the news about the plant?" Iceman inquires to Tori.

"I'll give him the news, right after I come back from checking out the site." Tori replies with a sly smile.

"Tori, I don't think this is a good idea." Iceman begins arguing as Tori now places the PET back in the carry case.

Iceman continues protesting, but isn't being heard as Tori now turns from the direction he was heading in and now begins heading in the direction of Tokyo Lane.

Sakurai Residence

Lan and Maylu are doing their homework as Maylu gives Lan a mini-quiz over his spanish terminology.

"What is the spanish word for the month of January?" Maylu inquires, continuing to quiz Lan.

"Enero." Lan answers.

"That's correct." Maylu says as she looks up from the book and to Lan with a smile. "Let's try another one. What's the spanish word Monday?"

"Jueves." Lan answers as Maylu turns back to the book to see if Lan is correct. Now spotting the spanish word for Monday, Maylu turns back to Lan.

"No, that's incorrect." Maylu informs him as she now turns back to the book, back to the word list. "You just said Thursday, Monday is Lunes."

"I was so off." Lan speaks.

"It's ok, it's just a minor mistake." Maylu speaks to him as she continues looking over the words. "Let's try another one. Ok, what's the spanish word for August?"

"August." Lan speaks as he now begins thinking.

Continuing to think, Lan's mind now thinks back to his spanish class when the teacher was going over the lesson in which certain spanish words were given and August was one of them. Now remembering the spanish word for August, Lan answers.

"Agosto." Lan speaks up.

Hearing Lan's answer, Maylu now checks the spanish word for August and notices what Lan said is correct.

"You are correct." Maylu says, now turning to Lan with a smile. "Ok, let's do one more."

Turning back to the book, Maylu now selects a word and turns back to Lan.

"Ok, what is the spanish word for Pepper?" Maylu inquires.

"Pepper, pepper." Lan speaks as he begins to think once more.

Thinking back to the class lesson once more, Lan remembers that pepper was mentioned in the lesson and remembers the spanish word for it.

"Pimienta." Lan answers as Maylu now turns back to the book. Spotting the spanish word for pepper, Maylu turns back to Lan with a smile.

"You are correct." Maylu says to Lan.

"I know spanish better then I thought I did." Lan speaks with a smile.

"Good job." Maylu speaks in a whisper as she now leans over and plants a kiss on Lan's lips. "You only missed one word throughout the entire quiz."

"Do I get a kiss for every quiz I pass?" Lan inquires as Maylu closes the book. "If so, can I have another one later?"

"We'll see." Maylu answers Lan with a giggle as she now places the spanish book on the bed behind them. "Ok, that's English, Math, and Spanish out of the way. The only subject left to do now is Chemistry."

Reaching for her open backpack on the side of the bed, Maylu now reaches in and grabs her Chemistry book. Having grabbed the book, Maylu now brings it into her view and is about to open it for when Lan gently removes the book from her hands. Noticing this, Maylu turns to Lan with a confused look.

"Um Lan, that's my chemistry book." Maylu says to him in confusion. "We still have that homework to do."

"I know." Lan replies as he now places the book behind them. "We've been doing homework non-stop ever since we got home, so let's just take a break for now and give our brains a rest for a little while."

"Well, we have been working non-stop, so I guess a break wouldn't hurt." Maylu agrees with a smile.

"You know, now that I think about it, Chemistry won't be that tough after all." Lan begins, now striking up a conversation.

"Why do you say that? Maylu curiously inquires.

"Oh let's just say that I have a secret weapon that will guarantee me an A in the class." Lan replies in a sly tone as he moves closer to Maylu.

"And what might that be?" Maylu inquires with a smile.

Lan doesn't respond, but instead, leans in and kisses Maylu on the lips.

"Mmmm, I like the way you think." Maylu comments in whisper as she wraps her arms around Lan's neck.

"Love me for my mind." Lan whispers as he leans back in and begins kissing Maylu.

Closing her eyes, Maylu returns the kiss while putting a lot of passion into it as the two are now locked in a passionate kiss. Continuing with their kiss, Lan and Maylu now separate for air as they catch with each other's gazes.

"I know I'm going to pass Chemistry class for sure." Lan whispers, continuing to gaze into Maylu's eyes.

"You sure are." Maylu replies, continuing to gaze into Lan's eyes.

Smiling, Lan now leans back in and meets with Maylu's lips as the two continues with their passionate kiss. As the two continues with their kiss, Megaman and Roll now teleport onto Lan's PET. Being in the PET, both navi's turn towards the screen and spots what Lan and Maylu are doing.

"Ok, we came at a bad time." Roll speaks in a whisper to Megaman, trying to avoid from being heard.

"Yeah we did." Megaman whispers in agreement. "Let's head back to Net City and leave these two alone."

"Good idea." Roll agrees.

Continuing with their kiss, Maylu and Lan now hears the voices of their navis. Breaking their kiss, the two now turns to the desk, to Lan's PET and spots their navi's on the screen. Megaman and Roll now turn away from the screen and are about to teleport off the PET, when Lan speaking to them suddenly stops them.

"Hey, when did you guys get back?" Lan inquires with a nervous smile as he begins fixing his headband.

Megaman and Roll now turns back to the PET screen with nervous smiles of their own.

"A few seconds ago." Megaman answers in a nervous tone. "But we were just about to head back to Net City."

"Sorry if we disturbed you guys." Roll speaks up.

"Don't worry, you didn't disturb us." Maylu speaks to her navi with a smile.

"Yeah, we were just about to start on our Chemistry homework." Lan speaks, now grabbing the Chemistry book from off the bed.

"Yeah, sure you were." Megaman replies as he now grins. "If you ask me, it appears you two already got started. Just don't forget to turn off your burners when you're done."

Roll now giggles at Megaman's comment.

"Well, time to get back to work." Maylu speaks to Lan with a smile as Lan now open the Chemistry book to chapter 1.

Tori

After making 2 left turns, 3 right turns, and walking 10 blocks straight, Tori now arrives on the street that leads to his destination.

"Almost there." Tori speaks. "Tokyo lane sure is a distance, especially on foot."

"Tori, can't this adventure wait until another time?" Iceman continues complaining from the PET. "It's after 6:30pm and you know how your dad is when you come home late."

"This can't wait." Tori replies to his navi as he now crosses the street, over into Tokyo Lane. "Those signals that you picked up on earlier could be something that can't be ignored."

"Or maybe there is a radio station near by and I picked up on the station's satellite's signal by accident." Iceman continues arguing. "That has happened before so why don't we go with that, forget this whole thing, and go home."

"Iceman, I'm not turning back now." Tori argues back. "When I get home, I'll just tell my dad that I had something to do at school that held me up as to why I came home so late. I've got it covered."

"Why am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?" Iceman speaks in aggravation, now crossing his arms across his chest.

Having entered the block of Tokyo Lane, Tori now arrives at the demolition site as his eyes now go wide at what he sees.

"No...w...way." Tori speaks in a stammer. "I...I...I...I can't believe what I'm seeing."

"You are obviously tired from your school day, so whatever it is you are seeing, it's not real." Iceman speaks in irritation to Tori. "Your mind is playing tricks on you so just turn around now, go home, and get some rest."

"I don't think I'm imagining this." Tori speaks, keeping his eyes glued on the sight in front of him. "Iceman, the signals that you picked on earlier were the signals of a dimensional area."

"You are tired, so I'm ordering you to turn around now a..."Iceman begins demanding, but suddenly stops, now having heard what Tori just said.

"Did you just say dimensional area?" Iceman inquires.

Tori doesn't respond, but instead, grabs his PET from the carry case and holds it in the direction of the dimensional area.

"Ok, so maybe you aren't seeing things." Iceman speaks dryly as his eyes now go wide.

"There is a dimensional area here, but there hasn't been any dark loids attacks." Tori speaks. "Something isn't right. I'm going in for further investigation."

"Shouldn't you inform Lan and Maylu about this?" Iceman asks.

"I'm way ahead of you." Tori answers Iceman as he now enters the demolition site.

Having entered the site, Tori now begins making his way further inside. Continuing to travel further and now arriving in front of the dimensional area, Tori brings his PET into his view.

"Iceman I'm sending you in to investigate." Tori informs his navi. "Whatever you find out, I want you to send that information to me and I'll then send it to Lan."

Iceman nods in agreement as Tori now aims the inferred port of his PET towards the dimensional area. The inferred beam now shoots from the PET and towards the dimensional area, now teleporting Iceman inside the dimensional area.

"While he's taking a look around, I'm going contact Lan and Maylu." Tori speaks as he now presses the A button on the PET's console. "They are never going to believe what I'm about to tell them."

Having pressed the A button on his PET, Tori's PET now begins trying to connect to Lan's. While the connection is processing, Tori is unaware that the signal from his PET is being picked up else where.

Regal's Tower

The frequency from Tori's PET now alerts Blademan as data sentences begins scrolling down his eyes. The data sentences now stop scrolling.

"Aaron, something is near by." Blademan alerts Aaron. "I just picked on its frequency."

"Really? I think I have an idea as to who that might be." Aaron replies with a smirk. "And if it is our rival, I want you to welcome him, but first, you'll be needing this."

Aaron now inserts a dark chip into the computer and it is immediately uploaded to Blademan. The dark spirit of the dark chip now enters Blademan's system as Blademan's purple eyes now flash a crimson red.

"Be back shortly." Blademan speaks, now teleporting off the computer.

Outside of the tower

Iceman has begun investigating the inside of the dimensional area while Tori continues trying to make a connection to Lan's PET.

Continuing to investigate the dimensional area, data sentences now begins scrolling down Iceman's eyes as he continues scanning the area.

"So far there doesn't appear to be any signs of dark loids, but I'm going to send you what Information I have gathered so far." Iceman's voice sounds from the PET to Tori as he begins streaming the information to the PET.

"Thanks Iceman." Tori replies as the information now arrives on the screen. Having the information that Iceman streamed to him, Tori's PET now establishes a connection with Lan's PET with a sign flashing in blue: Connection established.

"Ok, I've got a connection." Tori speaks. "Time to spread the news."

Sakurai Residence

Maylu and Lan are still working on their chemistry homework while Megaman and Roll talk among themselves.

"I wonder what Net City is building this time." Roll continues.

"Me too." Megaman replies. "Internet City has everything from the Music Store to the arena. I can't possibly think of anything else that they could be building that the city doesn't already have."

"Do you want to go back later on and find out?" Roll inquires.

Just as Megaman opens his mouth to answer Roll, an email suddenly arrives, interrupting him.

"An email." Megaman speaks, now reading the member address. Having read the member address, Megaman now reads the subject line that says: URGENT!

"This email is from Tori." Megaman speaks. "Hey Lan, you just received an email from Tori."

Hearing that, Lan and Maylu now look up from the chemistry book and to the PET.

"Open it." Lan commands.

Megaman obeys and opens the email. The email letter now opens out into a transmission window with Tori appearing on it.

"Lan, Maylu, are you guys there?" Tori inquires.

"Yeah we are." Lan answers. "What's up?"

"You guys are never going to believe what I just discovered." Tori begins.

"What?" Lan inquires.

"I was on my way home from school when Iceman suddenly picked up on strong frequency signals that are coming from a dimensional area." Tori explains.

Upon hearing what Tori said, Lan and Maylu's eyes now go wide as they turn to each other.

"Dimensional...Area?" Lan and Maylu say in unison, in shock.

Turning back to the PET, Lan now jumps off the bed and runs over to the desk. Now arriving at the desk, Lan grabs his PET and brings it into his view.

"Are you for sure it's a dimensional area?" Lan inquires once more, making sure he heard Tori correctly.

"That's what I said." Tori answers Lan. "Iceman is checking it out now, but I'm going to send you what information Iceman has gathered so far."

Pressing the B button on the PET's console, the information now begins streaming to Lan's PET.

Regal's Tower

While Tori is talking to Lan and Iceman continues investigating the dimensional area, Blademan now appears inside the dimensional area.

"Now to find out where that frequency came from." Blademan speaks as he now begins scanning the area.

Continuing to scan the area and now looking ahead of him, Blademan spots the back of Iceman. Grinning, Blademan now converts his right arm and hand to his Blade Dagger.

"So that's the frequency I picked up on, a nosy little net navi snooping around where he doesn't belong." Blademan says to himself, now bringing his Blade Dagger into his view. "Well, it's time for me to cut his little investigation short."

Blademan now begins to quietly approach Iceman.

Lan 

"Ok, are there any dark loids?" Lan anxiously asks, now receiving the information Tori streamed to him.

"Not one." Tori answers Lan.

"Ok, where did you see the dimensional and where are you now?" Lan inquires once.

"I'm on 1013 Tokyo Lane." Tori answers Lan. "That's the demolition site where re...

Lan's PET screen now becomes fuzzy.

"That's where what Tori?" Lan inquires, hoping Tori can hear him. "Tori?"

Tori

Tori's PET screen has gone fuzzy as well.

"Lan?" Tori calls, hoping Lan can hear him. "Lan are you there? Lan?"

The PET's screen now goes to the main screen with a sign flashing in red: Transmission disconnected!

"Transmission disconnected?" Tori says in disbelief. "How did that happen?"

Turning around to the dimensional area, Tori now spots a black armored net navi standing over an unconscious Iceman. The navi now turns in Tori's direction with his eyes shining a bright crimson. Fear completely consumes Tori as his eyes now widen from the sight of the navi.

"Iceman..." Tori chokes out.

Lan 

"Tori, can you hear me?" Lan continues calling. "Tori, answer me!"

Lan's PET screen now goes back to the main screen as a sign in red appears that flashes: Transmission disconnected!

"What happened?" Maylu inquires with concern.

"The transmission was disconnected, but we have to get to 1013 Tokyo Lane right away!" Lan answers, now turning to Maylu.

Nodding, Maylu now closes the chemistry book and places it on the bed behind her as she jumps off the bed, now making her away over to the desk. Roll now teleports to Maylu's PET as Maylu now reaches the desk and grabs her PET.

Lan quickly places his PET and battle chips in the carry case. Having everything they need, Lan and May now head out of the room and soon the house, as they are now on their way to 1013 Tokyo Lane.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 5 and I hoped you all liked it. Sorry that it is so late. I was very busy and my ideas were all jumbled up, but here it is. I do apologize if this chapter sucks in anyway shape of form. No flames please and as I promised you, the story would get better as it continued. If anything is confusing to you, please let me know and I will modify it for you. If nothing else, chapter 6 will be out when I have a moment and please review.

Review Please! More action next chapter!


	6. The Past Returns Pt 2

Chapter 6: The Past Returns Pt. 2

'The frequency signals Iceman picked up on lead Tori to a dimensional area and the trouble that came with it. Help is on the way!'

After notifiying Lan and Maylu about the dimensional area, Tori and Iceman wind up in an unexpected situation neither one expected.

Blademan's crimson eyes keeps focus on Tori as waves of fear continues consuming Tori.

"Iceman..."Tori chokes out.

"You and your navi stuck your noses where they didn't belong." Blademan hisses, not taking his sights off Tori. "You should have minded your own business, but since you didn't, your navi paid the price."

Blademan now turns back to Iceman and glances him over.

"All of this could have been avoided, but since you two couldn't mind your own, then I'll see to it personally that the next time you will." Blademan speaks as he brings his Blade Dagger into his view with an evil grin crossing his lips. "And to make sure I get my point across, I'm going to delete your navi!"

"ICEMAN NO!" Tori yells, now breaking from his fear.

"Put the weapon down and step away from the navi!" Lan's voice sternly speaks from behind Tori.

Hearing the voice, Tori and Blademan turn in the direction of Lan's voice, now spotting him and Maylu walking in their direction.

"Lan, Maylu, boy am I glad to see you guys!" Tori speaks with happiness.

Now being close enough to Tori, Lan and Maylu stop an inch from him.

"Hey, we couldn't leave you here with that deranged Net Navi." Lan speaks, glaring at Blademan.

"Especially after what he did to our navis." Maylu adds in, also sending a death glare in Blademan's direction. "Do you hear me? You're going to pay dearly for what you've done!"

"On the contrary, it is you who will pay." Blademan replies with an evil smirk as data sentences begins scrolling down his eyes.

Inside the tower

Aaron now recieves Blademan's message on his PET and smirks.

"Excellent. Lan Hikari has arrived and now the real fun begins." Aaron speaks. "It's time for you Dark Loids to have your moment in the spotlight and show no mercy."

Aaron now heads over to the throne and upon reaching it, he presses the first button on the right arm rest, which turns blue.

"I've got to get a front row seat to this battle and see just how strong Lan Hikari really is." Aaron says with a twisted smile.

Outside Of the tower

"Tori, get Iceman and evacuate the area." Lan firmly commands. "This is one battle I don't want you and Iceman in the middle of."

Nodding, Tori now aims the inferred port of his PET towards the dimensional area. The inferred beam shoots from the PET and to the dimensional area, now transferring Iceman back to the PET. With Iceman back in the PET, Tori now begins heading towards the exit/entrance of the demolition site. Reaching it, Tori exits the site and leans up against the wooden gate.

"Now to deal with you!" Lan firmly says to Blademan, keeping his blazing gaze on him.

Blademan smirks as a dimensional area now covers the entire demolition site.

"A Dimensional Area!" Roll's voice sounds from the PET.

Videoman, Flashman, Savageman, Gravityman, Bowlman, Starman, and Sparkman now appear.

"And the usual baggage that comes with it." Megaman adds in.

"Maylu, you know what time it is!" Lan speaks as he now turns to Maylu.

"Oh yeah!" Maylu replies as she turns to Lan. "Time to send these Dark Loids back to their dark exsistance!"

Grabbing their PET's, Lan and Maylu now load their synchro chips.

"Synchro chips in and download!" Lan and Maylu speak in unison.

Tiny data sentences begins scrolling down the screens of the PET's. The sentences now stop scrolling as a bright light now appears from both PET screens.

"Begin Cross-fusion!" Lan and Maylu speak in unison with the light consuming them as they begin cross-fusing. The light now disappears, revealing Lan and Maylu in cross-fusion form.

"Dark Loids! Impossible!" Lan practically yells. "You were deleted permenantly! I saw to that myself!"

"So we meet again." Flashman speaks causally. "I had a feeling that our paths would cross again and this time you brought a friend along. Well, the bigger the audience, the more humiliating it's going to be for you when I defeat you."

"If it's one thing about you dark loids that hasn't changed and that's how much you love to shoot off at the mouth." Lan says with a smirk as his right arm now converts to the Charge Shot cannon.

"You take Flashman, Savageman, Sparkman, and Videoman while I deal with Gravityman, Bowlman, and Starman." Maylu instructs.

"Sure thing." Lan replies.

Maylu now runs off to go fight her part of the battle.

"You know it's sad to see that your friend has picked up on your foolish determined attitude and behavior." Flashman speaks sighing. "That's fine, It'll be even more fun to humiliate not just you, but the both of you."

"Says you!" Lan growls as he now aims his Charge Shot cannon in Flashman's direction as it begins charging.

"Correction, I do say." Flashman says as he now raises his right hand in Lan's direction with his right palm beginning to glow.

"We'll see about that." Lan speaks as the Charge shot cannon now finishes charging. "Charge Shot!"

The attack is now released and is heading in Flashman's direction at rapid speed. Flashman now disappears from Lan's sight and the charge shot beam impacts the ground where Flashman was standing. Noticing this, Lan now begins scanning the area for Flashman.

"Where did he go?" Lan inquires in confusion, continuing to scan the area.

"Someone looking for me?" Flashman's voice speaks from behind Lan.

Hearing the voice, Lan now turns around and spots Flashman with his right palm glowing brightly.

"Neon Lights!" Flashman calls as he releases his attack.

Lan is impacted by the attack and is sent flying to the ground.

"You should really consider getting a new strategy because yours is done to death." Flashman speaks with laughter.

"You'll pay for that!" Lan speaks in anger as he begins getting to his feet and converts his right arm to the Spreader cannon. Lan now aims the speader cannon at Flashman.

"Spreader!" Lan calls his attack.

The attack is now released and is heading in Flashman's direction at lighting speed. The solitary beam now splits into many beams and impacts Flashman, knocking him to the ground.

"And I stuck to what I said." Lan says with a grin.

Having dealt with Flashman, Lan is unaware of Videoman's video-tape roll heading in his direction. The tape roll now hits Lan in the back and knocks him to the ground.

"What the?" Lan chokes, now turning over on his right side and spotting Videoman standing over him.

"So we meet again Megaman." Videoman speaks.

"Don't you dark loids know another greeting line?" Lan says as he now gets to his feet and converts his right arm to the Rapid Fire cannon.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" Videoman speaks in a taunting tone.

"I'm happy to see you like I'm thrilled to do my homework!" Lan harshly answers, now aiming the rapid fire cannon in Videoman's direction. "Rapid Fire!"

The cannon's attack is now released and is heading in Videoman's direction at rapid speed. The fast forward symbol on Videoman's chest now flashes as Videoman disappears from Lan's sight. The rapid fire shots impact the wall of the dimensional area.

"That's the second dark loid that did that!" Lan speaks in frustration. "I wish they would stop doing that!"

Videoman now appears behind Lan while holding his wrists apart.

"If that wish ever came true, I'll be sure to record it for you!" Videoman's voice speaks from behind Lan.

Hearing Videoman's voice, Lan begins turning around, but is immediately stopped by Videoman's video-tape wrapping around him and pulling him against Videoman. The tape begins to tighten as Lan now grips the tape that is surrounding his neck.

"I do remembering taping a scene just like this in the past and incase you forgot, I'll record this scene and make a copy for you later." Videoman says with slight laughter as he continues tightening the video-tape.

"Hold him tight." Savageman requests from in front of Lan and Videoman. "I've waited a long time for this moment."

"He's all yours!" Videoman exclaims, continuing to tighten the tape.

Savageman releases a growl as he now begins charging in Lan and Videoman direction.

:Great! I'm stuck between two Dark Loids and one really, really hard place: Lan mentally yells to himself as Savageman continues charging towards them. :What am going to do now? I can't let it end this way. Think Lan think.:

Lan now begins thinking, trying search his mind for a quick solution. Continuing to think, Lan's mind now clicks as he remembers that he loaded the Area steal battle chip into the PET before heading out to the site.

:That's it: Lan mentally says. :I have the area steal battle chip. This hard place just got a whole lot softer:

"Area Steal!" Lan calls as he now disappears from beneath Videoman's tape.

Upon hearing what Lan said and feeling the looseness of his tape, Videoman looks down and notices that Lan is gone.

"What the?" Videoman says in shock and confusion.

Now looking ahead of him, Videoman spots Savageman continuing to charge towards him.

"Savageman stop!" Videoman shouts. "He got away!"

Hearing that, Savageman now begins trying to stop in his tracks, but fails as he slams right into Videoman, knocking them both to the ground.

"Savageman, you bafoon, get off of me!" Videoman yells as he begins trying to push Savageman off him.

Lan now appears two feet from Savageman and Videoman. Looking over at them, Lan cracks a grin.

"Well, that clears my crowd." Lan speaks. "Now time to go help Maylu."

Lan now turns and begins heading in Maylu direction when he is suddenly stopped by a bolt of lightening striking the ground in front of him. Noticing the bolt, Lan looks up and spots Sparkman hovering over head.

"Did you forget about me?" Sparkman inquires.

"I wish I could, but you won't seem to let me do that!" Lan bites back a reply as his right arm now converts to the Laser Blast cannon.

"Oh how I've waited so long to face off with you." Sparkman speaks as he claps his lighting rod drills together, creating a spark. "Shademan deleted me after I lost to you, so I'm going to give you a taste of your own defeat!"

"Well then, I better not keep you waiting any longer." Lan replies as he aims the laser blast cannon towards Sparkman. "Laser Blast!"

Sparkman now claps his lighting rod drill together heavily, creating a huge spark. Clapping them together heavily once more, a huge lightening bolt is formed and is now being sent in Lan's direction at rapid speed.

The laser blast beam is now heading in Sparkman's direction as the bolt of lightening is heading towards Lan. With the laser blast beam and the lightening bolt being on the same course, the two now collide, canceling each other out.

"You should have known that two electric generated attacks would cancel each other out upon contact." Sparkman speaks in a sly tone. "Even I knew that."

"Yeah, but I know of one thing that you won't see coming." Lan says as his right arm now converts to the Aqua-sword.

Lan now leaps into the air and disappears from Sparkman's sight. Noticing Lan's sudden disappearance, Sparkman begins searching the area for him.

"Where did he go?" Sparkman inquires in confusion. "He was just in front of me."

Lan now appears in front of Sparkman and swiftly swings his Aqua-sword in his direction, impacting him in the chest. Sparkman now takes a dive to the ground as sparks begins erupting from him. Lan lands on the ground two inches from Sparkman and places his sword at his side.

"You Dark Loids never learn." Lan says. "Still naïve as ever."

Looking ahead of him, Lan now catches sight of Maylu's battle as she dodges one of Starman's falling meteors.

"Hold on Maylu, I'm coming." Lan speaks as he now begins making his way over to her.

Maylu's Battle

Now finishing his dance, Starman aims the palms of his hands towards Maylu once more as a meteor shower forms and begins falling. Noticing this, Maylu quickly forms a barrier around herself as the meteor shower now begins impacting the ground. (sorry if I didn't get that exactly correct.)

"This guy is really annoying." Roll speaks.

"Can't argue with you there." Maylu agrees as she now converts her right arm to the Roll Arrow.

The meteor shower now comes to an end and the barrier falls as Maylu now aims her arrow towards Starman.

"If I were you, I would demand a refund from that dance class you attended because those are the worst dances moves I have ever seen!" Maylu firmly speaks. "Roll Arrow!"

Maylu now releases the arrow and sends it in flying towards Starman. Unable to dodge the oncoming arrow, Starman is now impacted and is knocked to the ground.

"Catch a falling star on me." Maylu says with a grin.

To the right of Maylu, Bowlman now materalizes a huge red bowling ball and now sends it rolling in her direction at lightening speed, unknown to her. Lan, continuing to make his way over to Maylu, now spots the humungus bowling ball heading right for her. Activating the lightening speed battle chip, Lan now begins running at an accelerated pace to reach Maylu before the ball does. The bowling ball is just inches from Maylu and is just about to collide with her for when Lan now reaches her and pulls her out of the way of the ball. The ball collides with the wall of the dimensional area and disappears.

"I could have gotten a perfect 300 that time!" Bowlman speaks in anger.

"That was a close one." Lan gentley speak to Maylu as he gets to his feet and helps Maylu to hers. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am, thanks." Maylu answers as she turns to Lan. "I didn't see that coming."

From the top of the tower, Aaron and Blademan are observing the battle below.

"So, it appears that Lan is a stronger fighter then I originally anticipated." Aaron speaks with a smirk. "Good, that will definently come in handy later on when I face off with him myself."

"You've got to be more careful next time." Lan speaks to Maylu with a smile. "I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."

Before Maylu can reply to Lan, they now hear: Gravity Drive!

Upon hearing that, Lan and Maylu are now caught in Gravityman's strong gravitational beam as they are brought to the ground.

"Now this neither one of us saw coming." Maylu chokes out as the beam continues holding them to the ground.

"Perfect." Bowlman speaks, now spotting what Gravityman has done. "Hold them for me Gravityman. I want to make the perfect strike!"

Bowlman now materalizes a blue bowling ball that rapidly grows to a massive size.

"Oh no you don't!" Lan says as he now switches to the Charge Shot cannon, despite the gravity beam's gravitational pull.

"This time, I'm going for the gold!" Bowlman speaks as he now sends the massive ball heading in Lan and Maylu's direction.

Maylu now looks to her right and spots the massive blue ball heading in their direction.

"Lan, please tell me that you have plan because if you do, now would be the time to act on it!" Maylu says to Lan in a panic.

"Don't worry, I'm on it." Lan answers as he begins raising the charge shot cannon towards Gravityman against the beam's pull. "All I need is one clear aim."

Continuing to raise the cannon towards Gravityman, Lan now gets a direct aim on the dark loid.

"Lan hurry!" Maylu practically yells.

"Charge Shot!" Lan calls, now releasing his attack.

The cannon's beam now impacts Gravityman, which releases Lan and Maylu from his gravity beam. Swiftly grabbing Maylu, Lan now pulls them both out of the way of Bowlman's oncoming ball.

"So, it appears that Lan has a special little someone who he is willing to protect at any and all costs." Aaron speaks, continuing to observe the battle. "Well, this will make my revenge on him that much sweeter." (Shouldn't Blademan follow up with a comment right about now?)

Having been released from Gravityman's beam, Lan now places Maylu behind him, converts to the Spreader cannon, and aims it at Bowlman.

"I've had just about enough of you dark loids that I can take!" Lan sneers. "Spreader!"

The cannon's beam is now released and is heading towards Bowlman at rapid speed. The beam now splits into many beams and impacts Bowlman, sending him flying to the ground.

"When you mess with the best, you loose like the rest!" Lan speaks as he places the cannon to his side and turns to Maylu. Lan's eyes now soften as his gaze catches with Maylu's.

"Well, that's all of them." Lan speaks in a gentle tone.

"Yeah, it is." Maylu replies. "Good job."

"Not quite." A childish robotic voice speaks from behind them.

Hearing the voice, Lan and Maylu turns around behind them and spots Allegro. Seeing Allegro, Maylu and Roll are now struck with fear, making all of Maylu's muscles freeze up.

"Is...that...?" Roll now stammers in question.

"Yes...it is." Maylu finishes Roll's sentence. "Allegro."

"This battle was just the beginning." Allegro speaks in a warning. "The real battle has just begun."

"I've seen enough." Aaron says. "I've seen all that I needed to see."

Snapping his fingers, Aaron and Bldeman now turn away and begins heading back inside the tower. Having given the warning, Allegro and the other dark loids disappear as the dimensional area begins unraveling. The dimensional area unravels completely with Lan and Maylu's cross-fusion forms coming undone.

"And I'll be ready!" Lan firmly speaks.

Turning to Maylu, Lan notices that she has a look of horror on her face. Lan's anger now turns to worry.

"Maylu, are you ok?" Lan inquires to Maylu with concern.

"Allegro." Maylu speaks dryly.

"What about him?" Lan inquires once more.

"The game, the game that nearly took Roll from me." Maylu continues. "She was nearly deleted, it was Allegro."

"It's ok." Lan speaks in comfort as he now embraces Maylu in a hug. "I'm not going to let Allegro hurt you and Roll again."

"I nearly lost my best friend." Maylu speaks as tears now begins forming in her eyes.

Loosing his embrace a bit, Lan now catches with Maylu's gaze.

"It's ok Maylu." Lan speaks in comfort with soft eyes. "Right now, we have to head to Sci-Lab to get Iceman checked out and I want you to tell everything that Allegro did. I'll make him pay for what he did at any cost."

Maylu nods as she and Lan now turns and begins heading for the exit of the site. Continuing to the exit, Lan turns around and glances back at the tower.

:You're right Allegro, the real battle has just begun: Lan mentally says himself.

Turning back around to the front of him, Lan and Maylu now exit the site and meet up with Tori.

"Let's get Iceman to Sci-Lab right away and have him inspected." Lan says to Tori.

Tori nods as the three now begins on their way to Sci-Lab.

Regal's Tower

Aaron is seated at the throne while the Dark Loids are on the computer screen.

"Pretty interesting battle." Aaron casually speaks. "Pretty interesting indeed."

"I'm sorry if we failed you sir." Videoman speaks up. "I thought for sure that we would have defeated him this time."

"Same here." Flashman adds in.

"Not to worry." Aaron speaks in a calm tone. "Not to worry at all. That fight was just a test to see just how strong Lan is and now that I know, I know exactly how I'm going to counteract and predict his every move when we battle."

"Thank you sir." Flashman speaks with a bow.

"Not only is he a strong fighter, but he also has a weakness that I can use greatly to my advantage." Aaron speaks as an evil smile now crosses his lips. "It would crush him to see anything happen to that cute little friend of his. She sure is a pretty little thing, someone I wouldn't mind keeping for myself, which gives me an idea."

"What's your idea?" Flashman inquires.

"I'll explain that later, but for now, let's focus on our next target, Internet City!" Aaron says.

Sci-Lab

Lan, Maylu and Tori have arrived at Sci-Lab and Dr. Hikari is running tests on Iceman at this very moment.

"Is Iceman going to be ok?" Tori inquires to Dr. Hikari while keeping his sights on the injured Iceman on the computer screen.

"That he will." Dr. Hikari answers Tori with a smile. "He suffered minor data damage, which I can easily repair so he'll be back to himself in no time."

Hearing that news, Tori smiles.

While Dr. Hikari and Tori go over Iceman's vitals, Lan and Maylu are talking among themselves as Maylu tells Lan about her and Roll's encounter with Allegro.

"Me and Chaud went to go investigate a game that were making net navis disappear and when I entered Roll in the game, she got snatched." Maylu continues as tears stream down her cheeks. "I thought I had lost her, but thankfully, Chaud investigated the situation further and found out that Allegro was behind the entire game that nearly took Roll from me. I don't know what I would have done if had I lost Roll."

Having told the story, Maylu begins sobbing harder as Lan now embraces her.

"Shhh, it's ok." Lan speaks in a comforting tone as he begins stroking Maylu's hair. "I'll make sure he pays for that, me and Megaman both will see to it."

Lan continues consoling Maylu, continuing to try and calm her down.

Lan's HP

Megaman is consoling Roll as well as Roll tells Megaman her version of the encounter.

"So after I was snatched, I was, then, forced into a deletion match against a powerful navi." Roll continues explaining as tears stream down her cheeks. "Thankfully, I was able to fight off the navi who I was battling with, but the moment I was forced into that battle, I thought I would never see Maylu or any of you again. Maylu told me who was behind it all, it was Allegro. He was behind the disappearance of those other navis and had I not got out of that battle in time, I would have been apart of that crowd."

Having told her version of the story, Roll now begins crying harder as Megaman embraces her. Megaman begins stroking Roll's hair gentley as his embrace tightens.

"Shhh, It's ok. I'm here." Megaman speaks in a comforting whisper. "I'll make sure Allegro suffers greatly, a lot worse then he made you did."

Roll's sobbing begins slowing down as she now catches with Megaman's gaze. Megaman's gaze now catches with Roll's as he displays a warm smile and begins wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I will fight for your honor and get you the victory that you are owed." Megaman warmly speaks. "You have my word."

A weak smile now forms on Roll's face as she nods.

"Thank you Mega." Roll says.

"Anything for you." Megaman says, now clearing the remaining tears from Roll's eyes.

Having cleared the last of Roll's tears, the hand that Megaman used to clear the tears from her eyes is now gentley caressing her left cheek. Feeling the gentle caress, Roll's gaze now gets locked with Megaman's as the two navis begins leaning towards each other. Continuing to lean in, Megaman quickly closes the gap as his lips now meets with Roll's. The two navi's are locked in a passionate kiss as the thoughts of Allegro begins fazing from Roll's mind. Continuing with the kiss, Roll and Megaman now seperate for air as their gazes meet. Roll smiles as her and Megaman's lips meet once more, continuing with their passionate kiss.

Sci-Lab

"So you're telling me that you and Maylu faced off against the Dark loids tonight?" Dr. Hikari inquires as he turns to Lan. "The actual Dr. Regal created Dark Loids?"

"None other." Lan answers, continuing to console Maylu.

"And where did this take place?" Dr. Hikari inquires once more.

"1013 Tokyo Lane." Lan answers once more.

"Ok, let me see if I have this right because something doesn't make sense here." Dr. Hikari speaks. "Tori, you said Iceman picked up on a signal of a dimensional area, which lead you to it and then you contacted Lan and Maylu about it. Once they arrived on the scene, the Dark Loids appeared and attacked?"

"Yes sir, that's correct." Tori replies.

"There hasn't been a dark loid attack in two years and surely they would have attacked the city first before attacking any of you." Dr. Hikari continues. "That's how it has always happened. There is a loop hole in all of this and I intend to find it."

"As weird as it sounds, it's all true." Lan speaks as Maylu's sobbing begins calming down. "That's how Iceman got hurt, by a Dark Loid named Blademan."

"Blademan." Dr. Hikari speaks. "Now there's a name I've never heard before and he's a Dark Loid. I'm going to run a scan to see if any weird frequencies or activities are in the city that might be tied to the dak loid encounter you all experienced tonight."

Turning back to the computer, Dr. Hikari types in a command prompt and a question prompt appears. Hitting enter, the question box disappears and a percentage bar along with a miniture map of the city now appears on the screen as the percentage bar begins counting down rapidly. Continuing to count down, the percentage bar now reaches 100 percent with a message flashing on the screen: Scan Complete!

"The scan came up clean." Dr. Hikari informs the three. "No odd frequencies or abnormal activity was detected. I'll invesitgate the situation further a little later, but for now, you three are to head home and get some rest. Tori, I'll be keeping Iceman here over night for close observation and you can come back tomorrow after school to check on him."

"Alright." Tori replies with a smile. "Thanks so much Dr. Hikari."

"My pleasure." Dr. Hikari speaks. "So I'll see you all tomorrow after school and Lan, I'll notify you immediately if anything comes up."

"Sure thing dad." Lan replies. "See you tomorrow."

Dr. Hikari turns his attention back to Iceman as the three teens now leave the sector and soon Sci-Lab as they begin making their way home.

Regal's Tower

Aaron is looking over the plans his father has for Internet City while the Dark Loids are getting a recovery scan.

"According to my father, Internet City is a very powerful source huh?" Aaron speaks as he continues looking over the plans. "One that is very valuable and will be of great use to me for what I have planned for Dentech City. Well, no need in letting all of that power sit there untouched with no one to claim it."

Reading over the last of the plans, Aaron now hits the clear button on the PET's console.

"Once I completely drain Internet City of it's data, I will have Dentech City in the palm of my hands, especially after I destroy Lan Hikari and claim my warrior princess in pink."

Aaron now begins to chuckle with his chuckling escalating into laughter. His laughter now escalates into hysterical laughter that is echoing throughout the tower.

And we thought Dr. Regal himself was mad. That definently runs in his family.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 6 and I hope you all liked it. Sorry this took so long for me to get out. I had a few obstacles in my way, but they are cleared and here it is and I hope you all enjoyed it. As usual, no flames and more action is on the way. Chapter 7 will be out when I have a moment and if anything is confusing to you, please notify me and I'll modity it for you. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	7. Data Drain

Chapter 7: Data Drain

'Aaron has plans to completely drain Internet City while having his sights set on a certain female warrior. This doesn't look good!'

Having left Sci-Lab, Lan, Tori, and Maylu have returned to the residential area where Lan and Tori have walked Maylu home.

Sakurai Residence

Lan, Maylu and Tori are all gathered in Maylu's room as Lan continues comforting Maylu.

"I promise you that everything will be ok." Lan speaks in a comforting tone, continuing to embrace Maylu. "I will see to it that you get your victory against Allegro."

Maylu now lifts her head off Lan's shoulder and catches with his gaze as a small smile crosses her face.

"Oh Lan, I love you so much." Maylu replies as she plants a kiss on Lan's lips.

"And I love you." Lan replies in a whisper, now returning the kiss.

Maylu's smile widens as her gaze gets locked with Lan's.

"You are my love and I will always do my very best to protect you." Lan continues, keeping his gaze with Maylu's. "Even if it means risking life and limb to keep you out of harm's way, then that's what I'm going to do."

"I know and the same goes for you." Maylu responds as she kisses Lan once more.

"Now, I want you to put all of this out of your mind and get some rest ." Lan gentely says. "If you can't sleep, call me."

"Ok." Maylu agrees with a nod.

"That's my girl. I'll see you tomorrow at 7:30am." Lan says as he gives Maylu a peck on the cheek.

"Good night Maylu." Tori greets to her with a smile.

"Good night Tori." Maylu greets back, now turning to him with a smile.

Maylu's HP

Megaman is continuing to comfort Roll as well as he continues embracing her.

"Are you ok now?" Megaman inquires in a soft tone as his gaze now catches with Roll's.

"Yeah I am." Roll answers with a small smile. "Thanks for being there for me, you're the best."

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what." Megaman replies with a smile, keeping his gaze with Roll's.

Megaman and Roll's gazes now lock as their cyber surroundings begins fazing out around them. Continuing to gaze into each other's eyes, a cyber window now opens behind Megaman, with Lan appearing on it.

"Megaman, we're heading home now so say good night to Roll." Lan commands, breaking both navi's concentration.

:Leave it to Lan to ruin a good moment.: Megaman mentally says to himself with a sigh.

"Alright." Megaman replies, not turning his gaze from Roll's.

"Well, this is good night." Roll says.

"Sadly it is, but I'll be here first thing in the morning to see you." Megaman speaks as he takes Roll's hands into his and kisses the back of them.

"Looking forward to it." Roll says with a smile.

"Alright, see you then." Megaman speaks in a whisper as he now leans down and kisses Roll on the lips. "Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure thing." Roll speaks in a whisper as her and Megaman's lips meet once more.

Releasing Roll's hands and gazing at her once more, Megaman now teleports off Maylu's Hp and back to Lan's PET.

"Alright, let's head home Lan." Megaman's voice speaks from Lan's PET.

"Alright." Lan replies as he gives Maylu a kiss on the cheek. "See you in the morning."

"Bye." Maylu greets to Lan as he rises from sitting on the bed and now exits her room with Tori.

"Well, we better get some rest." Roll says to Maylu from her HP. "Good night Maylu."

"Good night Roll." Maylu says to her navi with a smile as she now stands and begins making her way over to the closet to pick out her bed clothes.

Regal's Tower

Aaron is at the computer and is typing in command prompts as different explorer windows pop up on the screen with one window in particular, that is positioned on the right side of the computer screen, that has data sentences scrolling down on it.

"Now to put part two of my plan into play." Aaron speaks, continuing to type. "Once phase two is completed, I will, then, begin finalizing my plans for conquering Dentech City."

Continuing to type in the command prompts, Aaron now types in the final prompt and hits enter. Having hit enter, all of the windows on the screen now disappear and a sign in blue now appears on the screen that flashes: Access Granted!

"Perfect." Aaron says as a smirk crosses his lips. "The virus has been planted and now the destruction of Internet City begins. Once Internet City is completely drained, I will begin to plan my lay out for where my empire will be built, atop Dentech's ruins."

Now turning to the next computer screen, Aaron spots the Dark loids talking among themselves.

"Flashman." Aaron calls to the dark loid, now catching his attention.

"Yes Aaron sir?" Flashman replies.

"I want you to head to Internet City right now and see to it that phase two of my plan is completed successfully without any interruptions." Aaron commands. "And if Megaman arrives and tries to intercept my plans, inform me immediately."

"Right away." Flashman says as he now teleports off the computer, now on his way to Net City.

"Videoman." Aaron calls.

"Yes Aaron?" Videoman responds as he turns to screen, to Aaron.

"I want you to replay the battle, but only replay the section of the battle in which my princess is in." Aaron requests.

"You got it." Videoman says as the play symbol on his chest now flashes and a video projection window appears on the computer screen.

The video of the battle now begins playing as Videoman begins fast forwarding it, especially the parts that Lan is in. Continuing to fast forward the battle and now arriving at Maylu's battle with Starman, Videoman begins playing that section at the normal speed.

* * *

Maylu's Battle

Now finishing his dance, Starman aims the palms of his hands towards Maylu once more as a meteor shower forms and begins falling. Noticing this, Maylu quickly forms a barrier around herself as the meteor shower now begins impacting the ground.

"This guy is really annoying." Roll speaks.

"Can't argue with you there." Maylu agrees as she now converts her right arm to the Roll Arrow.

The meteor shower now comes to an end and the barrier falls as Maylu now aims her arrow towards Starman.

"If I were you, I would demand a refund from that dance class you attended because those are the worst dances moves I have ever seen!" Maylu firmly speaks. "Roll Arrow!"

Maylu now releases the arrow and sends it in flying towards Starman. Unable to dodge the oncoming arrow, Starman is now impacted and is knocked to the ground.

"Catch a falling star on me." Maylu says with a grin.

* * *

"Videoman, pause it right here." Aaron commands, keeping his sights on the screen.

Videoman obeys and pauses the video where Maylu is grinning.

"No words can describe such beauty, no words indeed." Aaron says in a dreamy voice, continuing to gawk at the screen. "Not much longer my princess, our meeting will be very soon."

Blademan catches sight of Aaron oogling the screen and shakes his head while rolling his eyes.

Internet City

The digital sky now turns pitch black as violent bolts of lighting begins streaking through the sudden dark skies, unknown to the navis below as they are going about their daily routine in the city.

Next Day: Sci-Lab

It's a new day in Dentech City and the production of the citizens are going as usual. At Sci-Lab, the normal procedure of work is going as normal. Dr. Hikari, having done his morning rounds around Sci-Lab, has returned to his sector and is now checking Iceman current statistics with the unconscious artic net navi positioned vertically on the screen as data rings cirlce him.

"Ok, let's see what we have here." Dr. Hikari speaks as he begins reading over Iceman's stats. "Data restore: complete, recovery: 100 percent, Damage report: no report, power level: 12, and no data is corrupted."

Having read over the stats, Dr. Hikari smiles and nods with satisfaction.

"Tori will be very pleased when he comes to see Iceman later on." Dr. Hikari speaks with a smile. "Now, time for me to investigate a bit further about the dark loid encounter Lan and Maylu had last night."

Now heading over to the computer across the room and reaching it, Dr. Hikari types in a command that brings up a sectional quadrant map of both Dentech and Internet City.

"Something or someone caused that dark loid attack last night and I'm going to find out exactly what did." Dr. Hikari says with determination as he begins looking the sectional map over.

Continuing to look the map over, Dr. Hikari's eyes now fall on a window of Internet City's section of the map and spots navi's scattering through the street as huge bolts of lighting strike the ground.

"And I think I just found my answer." Dr. Hikari says.

Grabbing the mouse, Dr. Hikari drags the pointer over the image and clicks on it. The image now enlarges as Dr. Hikari gets an eye full of what is going on in Net City. Lighting bolts are violently shooting across the dark skies and are impacting the ground as net navi's scatter through Cyber Link avenue to avoid from being stuck by the bolts of lighting.

"Unbelievable!" Dr. Hikari speaks in shock as his eyes widen. "I've got to contact Lan about this immediately!"

Dentech High

Teaching is in full swing at Dentech High as it is only the third period of the day.

Tori's Gym Class

The third period gym class is in session as the coach is giving the class the lesson plan as to what the class activity is going to be with the class sitting on the benches. As the coach continues giving the lesson plan, Tori's mind now wanders to Iceman.

:I can't stop thinking about the damage that was done to Iceman.: Tori mentally says to himself, completely diverting his attention away from the coach. :What if Dr. Hikari isn't able to repair him as he promised:

Flashback

Tori's PET screen has gone fuzzy.

"Lan?" Tori calls, hoping Lan can hear him. "Lan are you there? Lan?"

The PET's screen now goes to the main screen with a sign flashing in red: Transmission disconnected!

"Trasmission disconncted?" Tori says in disbelief. "How did that happen?"

Turning around to the dimensional area, Tori now spots a black armored net navi standing over an unconscious Iceman. The navi now turns in Tori's direction with his eyes shining a bright crimson. Fear completely consumes Tori as his eyes now widen from the sight of the navi.

"Iceman..." Tori chokes out.

End of flashback

:Blademan injured Iceman pretty badly, but if it weren't for Lan and Maylu showing up when they did, I wouldn't have Iceman today, despite the injuries that he endured.: Tori continues.

Flashback

"All of this could have been avoided, but since you two couldn't mind your own, then I'll see to it personally that the next time you will." Blademan speaks as he brings his Blade Dagger into his view with an evil grin crossing his lips. "And to make sure I get my point across, I'm going to delete your navi!"

"ICEMAN NO!" Tori yells, now breaking from his fear.

"Put the weapon down and step away from the navi!" Lan's voice sternly speaks from behind Tori.

Hearing the voice, Tori and Blademan turn in the direction of Lan's voice, now spotting him and Maylu walking in their direction.

"Lan, Maylu, boy am I glad to see you guys!" Tori speaks with happiness.

End of Flashback

:Blademan isn't going to get away with what he did to my navi.: Tori continues thinking to himself. :He is going to pay for what he did and I will see to it that he gets a dose of his own medicine.:

Continuing to think to himself, Tori is unaware that the coach has finished giving the lesson plans and have called the class to the gym floor to begin the activity, only leaving him on th bench. The coach, who is choosing teams for the class activity, now notices that Tori is not among the class. Turning to the bench, the coach notices that Tori is in thought.

"Mr. Froid, do you mind joining the rest of the class?" The coach speaks loudly, hoping to catch Tori's attention.

Having said that, the coach doesn't get a response from Tori as Tori is still deep in thought about Iceman. Sighing, the coach now makes his way over to Tori and places his hand on Tori's right shoulder, knocking him out of his thought. Being back to reality, Tori now turns to his right and spots the coach.

"Yes sir?" Tori inquires in confusion.

"Would you like to join the rest of the class?" The coach replies in a calm tone. "You were caught in your own world when I called the class to the floor."

"Oh sure and sorry about that." Tori says as he now stands.

"It's fine." The coach replies. "Just pay closer attention next time."

Tori nods as he and the coach make their way to the floor.

Lan's English Class

Mrs. Stoffer is giving a lecture on Pronounciation, Puncuation, Adjectives and Adverbs. Lan, who is catching bits and pieces of the lesson, is nodding off. Feeling his head drop once more, Lan jolts up in his seat as he now focuses his attention back on the lesson.

"So by placing the proper puncuation marks in your sentences, need be quotation marks or semi-colons, you are following the rules of Puncuation." Mrs. Stoffer continues lecturing.

:Mrs. Stoffer is so boring.: Lan mentally says to himself as he rests his chin in his right palm. : At least when Ms. Mari was teaching this to us, she made it interesting.:

Continuing to listen to the lesson, Lan's PET now begins vibrating, which alerts Lan. Feeling the vibration, Lan grabs his PET from the case and positions it under the desk, where it is only in his view. Having his PET in sight, Lan spots Megaman on the screen as the blue navi points to an email on his right. Hitting the A button on the PET's console, the email opens as the message appears on the screen with the subject line reading: URGENT! The body of the message reads:

'_Lan, Internet City is under attack. Send Megaman there ASAP! Signed, Dad'_

Hitting the clear button, Lan places the PET back in the case and raises his hand. Mrs. Stoffer, who is looking out over the class while giving the lesson, notices that Lan's hand is raised.

"Yes, Mr. Hikari?" Mrs. Stoffer inquires.

"May I please be excused to the rest room?" Lan replies with an inquiry.

"Yes, you may." Mrs. Stoffer replies with a smile.

Lan rises from his seat and begins making his way to the exit of the class. Now reaching the exit, Lan exits the class and grabs his PET as he begins down the hall. Lan turns the volume of his PET back on.

"What was that email about Lan?" Megaman inquires curiously.

"It was from my dad." Lan answers his navi. "He informed me that Internet City is under attack, so I'm heading to the computer lab now so I can send you to the city to investigate. I told Mrs. Stoffer I was heading to the bathroom so she wouldn't suspect anything."

"Well, you're going to be spending a lot of time in the bathroom, considering what the current situation is." Megaman replies with slight laughter.

"Oh, so should I have said: Mrs. Stoffer, may I please be excused to the computer lab so I can jack my navi Megaman into the Cyber World so he can save Internet City from destruction? Oh and by the way, I'm a Net Savior." Lan speaks in a sarcastic tone. "Not a chance. Wait, shouldn't we contact Maylu and Roll about this?"

"No, they have been through enough already." Megaman replies. "We will deal with this."

"Very well then." Lan agrees. "Now where is that computer lab again? I remember seeing on the first day."

Continuing down the hall, Lan now looks ahead of him and spots a student heading in his direction.

"Excuse me." Lan speaks up, now catching the student's attention. "Where is the computer lab?"

"Come to the end of this hall and make a right." The student answers. "It's the first door on your right."

"Thanks." Lan says.

Having the directions, Lan now comes to the end of the hall he is in and makes a right, now arriving at the computer lab. Entering the lab, Lan stops at the first computer.

"I'm sending you in now." Lan says to Megaman, bringing his PET into his view.

"Let's do it." Megaman replies with determination.

Aiming the infer-red port of his PET towards the computer tower's hard drive sensor, the infer-red beam now shoots from the PET and to the sensor, now logging Megaman into the Cyber World.

Internet City

Now arriving in Internet City, Megaman teleports in the middle of a huge crowd of navis that are scattering through Cyber Link Avenue as the bolts of lighting strike the ground.

"What is going on here?" Megaman inquires.

Having asked that question, a bolt of lightning now impacts the ground in front of Megaman, nearly knocking him off of his feet.

"Lighting?" Megaman inquires in confusion.

Now turning his attention towards the sky, Megaman notices that dark clouds have covered the digital sky as violent lighting bolts rapidly shoot through the dark sky.

"A thunderstorm in Net City?" Megaman inquires in disbelief.

"Megaman, what's going on there?" Lan asks.

"A violent thunderstorm is wrecking havoc." Megaman answers Lan, not turning his attention away from the sky.

"A thunderstorm in Net city?" Lan says in confusion.

The dark clouds that have covered the sky are now starting to spin as tornado funnels now begins forming. Megaman's widen at the sight in front of him.

"Lan, do you have any battle chips with you?" Megaman inquires, keeping his vision on the skies.

"Yes, I do." Lan answers.

"Good, because I'm going to need them." Megaman replies.

Through the crowd of navi's, Flashman now catches sight of Megaman.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Flashman speaks in a devious tone. "It appears that the little blue pest came to play hero and try to put a stop to phase two. Aaron will be most please to hear of this." (Flashman would grin, but he doesn't have a mouth)

Data sentences now begins scrolling down Flashman's eyes as he begins composing his message. Completing his message, the sentences now stop scrolling as he sends his message.

Regal's Tower

Data sentences now scroll up Blademan's eyes as he just received Flashman's message.

"Aaron, Flashman just notified me that Megaman is in Net City." Blademan informs Aaron.

"And while the life is being sucked from the city." Aaron replies with an evil smile. "Excellent. I'm killing two birds with one stone and all in one sitting. Not only am I getting what I want, but Megaman is giving me a hand in destroying him. This can't possibly get any more perfect."

A thought now pops into Aaron's mind.

"Or maybe it can." Aaron speaks as he now begins thinking. "While Megaman is trying to save Net City, I know Lan is with him which means my queen is completely unprotected and that gives me an idea."

Quickly mapping the idea out in his mind, Aaron's evil smile now widens.

"And I have just the perfect thing to bring my queen out of hiding." Aaron says as he now begins typing on the computer.

Dentech High (Maylu's Math Class)

Ms. Smith is giving a lesson on Probablity as she is giving the class a written demonstration on the black board.

"Now the tricky thing about probablity is that you usually have no idea which percentage of what you're looking for will favor over what you're not looking for, thus making it difficult for you to get an answer 90 percent of the time." Ms. Smith continues explaining.

Maylu is taking note of everything Ms. Smith is saying when suddenly, her PET begins vibrating, which alerts her. Grabbing the PET from the case, Maylu positions it under her desk where it is only in her view. Looking on the screen, Maylu spots Roll on the screen with an email positioned to her left. Pressing the A button, the email opens with the message appearing on the screen. The subject line reads: Contact me immediately! The body of the email reads:

'_Maylu, contact me immediately. You immediate attention is requested!' Signed, Mr. Famous._

Placing the PET back in the case, Maylu now raises her hand. Mrs. Smith now turns back to the class from the black board and notices that Maylu has her hand raised.

"Yes Maylu?" Ms. Smith inquires.

"May I be excused? My mom just called and I need to call her back." Maylu answers with a lie, covering up the real reason. "We recently had a family emergency, my aunt's in the hospital."

"Of course you can be excused." Mrs. Smith permits with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow and I hope your aunt gets better."

"Thanks." Maylu replies as she rises from her seat.

Grabbing her things, Maylu begins making her way towards the exit of the class. Now reaching the exit, Maylu exits the class and enters the hall. Grabbing her PET and turning the volume back on, Maylu brings it into her view and presses the C button. A transmission window with Mr. Famous on it now appears.

"Good, I was able to reach you." Mr. Famous speaks, sounding out of breath. "I need your help."

"What's going on?" Maylu inquires in a whisper.

"There is trouble at the Music Store on 35th Avenue." Mr. Famous informs Maylu. "A virus outbreak has occurred and I need for you and Roll to head down there right away."

"Did you try contacting Lan about this?" Maylu asks.

"Yes, but he and Megaman are dealing with a situation in Internet City at the moment." Mr. Famous answers. "I didn't know who else to contact, considering that Chaud is gone to America on a buisness trip."

"Ok, I'm on my way." Maylu says with a nod.

Pressing the clear button, Maylu now places the PET back in the case and begins down the hall towards the exit of the school.

Maylu is unaware of the trap is about to walk into.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 7 and I hope you all liked it. I apologize that this chapter is late, kind of sucks , and is short. This is all I could come up with. I have been ridiculously busy and life just wouldn't slow down for me. As usual, no flames and if anything is confusing, please let me know and I'll modify it for you. Chapter 8 will be out when I have another moment, but until then, please review.

Review Please!


	8. Prisoner Of War

Chapter 8: Prisoner Of War

'Maylu is about to walk into a trap, unaware of what is really in store for her, much to Aaron's pleasure. Two words: Big Trouble!'

Having received the transmission from Mr. Famous, Maylu is now on her way to the Music Store to investigate the trouble.

Music Store

Now arriving on the block of the store, Maylu looks ahead of her and notices a mob of people are scattering away from the store. Now making her way to the store and reaching it, Maylu makes her way through the crowd of people that are running out of the store and enters. Upon entering the store, Maylu begins looking around and notices that all of the electronics are out of control. Television sets are flickering on and off, DVD players are spitting out DVD discs, and VCR's are spitting out VHS tapes.

"This is defiantly the work of a Dark Loid." Maylu speaks as she continues looking around the store. "Viruses alone couldn't cuase this much trouble."

Continuing to look around the store, Maylu now turns to her right and spots a CD heading straight for her. Ducking, the CD flies over her head and slams right into the store's front window.

"That was a close one." Maylu says, sighing in relief as she now stands from ducking.

"I bet Blademan is behind all of this." Roll adds in, her voice speaking from the PET.

"We'll find out soon enough." Maylu speaks.

Having said that, a dimensional area now appears, along with a hoard of bee viruses.

"Well, if it's a fight Blademan wants, then it's a fight he'll get." Maylu speaks with anger building in her voice.

Grabbing her PET, Maylu now inserts the synchro chip as tiny data sentences begins scrolling down the screen of the PET. The sentences stop scrolling, as a bright light now appears that completely covers Maylu. The light disappears to reveal Maylu in cross-fusion form.

"You viruses want a piece of me? Come and get it!" Maylu yells. "Roll Whip!"

A pink whip now materializes in Maylu's right hand. (Gomen if that's not how it originally happens)

The viruses position their stingers as they now begin heading towards Maylu. Being within reaching range of her, the viruses now release their stingers as they are heading towards Maylu at lightening speed. Noticing the stingers coming at her, Maylu quickly back flips out of the way of the oncoming attacks as the stingers now impact the ground where she was standing.

"You viruses are so niave." Maylu says with a grin a she now lashes her whip towards a set of viruses and deletes them.

Regal's Tower

Aaron is continuing to watch the replay of Maylu's battle, this being his third time viewing it.

"Her every move, her every curve, her physical shape, and her wit." Aaron speaks in a dreamy tone as he continues to watch the replay. "They are all so perfect, thus making her ever so perfect."

:My Net Op just had to be a teenager.: Blademan says to himself as he watches Aaron continue gawking at the screen, at Maylu. :A love sick one at that, fate is so cruel.:

The replay of the Maylu's battle now comes to an end as the stop symbol on Videoman's chest now flashes.

"Oh, how I can't wait until we are together my love." Aaron says in a dreamy tone. "Blademan."

"Yes Aaron?" Blademan speaks, now turning to him.

"I want you to head to the Music store now." Aaron instructs to his navi. "My future queen should have arrived there by now and I want you to bring her to me, unharmed."

:Anything to keep from watching you gawk and drool at the screen all day.: Blademan mentally says to himself.

"I'm on my way." Blademan replies as he now teleports off of the computer.

"Now it's only a matter of time before I am united with my one and only." Aaron says with a twisted smile. "Videoman."

"Yes Aaron?" Videoman responds, turning to Aaron.

"Play back my queen's battle once more will you?" Aaron requests to the dark loid.

"As you wish sir." Videoman replies with a light sigh as the play symbol on his chest now flashes. The video of Maylu's battle begins playing as Aaron, once again, glues his eyes to the computer screen. (Overly obsessed isn't he?)

Internet City

The violent storm continues raging as more tornadoes now form, adding in with those that have already formed and touched down and have begun wrecking the city. A tornado now sucks in two navis as it breaks up their data with their data now becoming apart of the tornado.

"I've got to find a way to stop this storm before the entire navi population and the city is completely wiped out." Megaman says, now witnessing the formation of another tornado. "Lan, do you have any battle chips that will allow me to combat this storm?"

"Let me take a look." Lan answers Megaman.

Reaching in the pocket next to the pocket the PET is kept in, Lan grabs all of the battle chips and now brings them into his view as he begins looking them over. Continuing to look the chips over, Lan notices that there isn't a single element chips among the pile.

"I'm afraid not Megaman." Lan says. "All of the chips I have are weapon chips."

"Ok, then I want you to download every battle chip that you have to me." Megaman requests. "I'll try to make use of what I can with those against this storm."

"You got it!" Lan says as he now begins loading the chips into the PET. Continuing to load the chips, Lan now loads the last one into the PET.

"Ok, all of the chips have been downloaded." Lan informs Megaman.

"Alright, now I have a city to save." Megaman speaks with determination.

"Not so fast!" a voice says from behind Megaman.

Hearing the voice, Megaman now turns around,only to be impacted by a ball of light that knocks him to the ground.

"What was that?" Megaman inquires as he now sits up to see Flashman standing over him.

"You!" Megaman hisses as he slants his eyes in anger.

"Well, hello to you too." Flashman causally greets to Megaman. "I had a feeling I would be running into you here."

"I should have known that you'd be behind this." Megaman says in anger, now getting to his feet.

"Well, I can't take all the credit, but you can say that I do have my hand in this." Flashman replies. "And I refuse to let you get in the way of it all!"

"You're not going to destroy Internet City." Megaman speaks as his right arm now converts to the Charge Shot cannon. "Not as long as there is data running through my circuits."

"And you plan to stop me?" Flashman inquires with slight laugther in his voice. "Your determination amuses me."

"You Dark Loids always did have a circiut or two loose." Megaman sternly says as he now aims the Charge Shot cannon towards Flashman. "I'm giving you one option and one option only. Stop this storm or I'll be forced to delete you. The choice is yours."

"If that's a challenge, then I accept." Flashman says as he now raises his right hand in Megaman's direction with it beginning to glow. "But we'll see who will walk away the victor."

"I guess we will." Megaman firmly replies as the charge shot cannon now begins charging.

Music Store

Maylu is continuing to battle with the viruses as she now dodges another stinger attack. Lashing her whip at a group of viruses, that group is deleted as another group now appears.

"You delete one bunch of viruses, another set appears." Maylu speaks as she lashes her whip towards yet another set of viruses, instantly deleting them. "If Blademan is behind this, he needs to get a new hobby."

"Maylu, use the Black Hole battle chip." Roll informs Maylu. "That will aid us in clearing out these viruses."

"Good thinking Roll." Maylu replies. "Black Hole!"

The Roll Whip now disappears as a black ball now appears in the palm of Maylu's right hand. Throwing the ball into the air, the black ball now expands into a black warp that creates a vacuum suction that begins sucking the viruses in. Continuing to suck in the viruses and now having sucked in enough, the black hole closes, leaving behind a reminder dozen viruses.

"Now that a good percent of the crowd has been cleared, it's time to clear out the rest." Maylu says as her right arm now converts to the Stealth cannon. "It'll be a piece of cake."

The cannon now begins charging as Maylu aims it at a group of viruses to her right. The cannon now finishes charging.

"Stealth Laser!" Maylu calls as the attack is now released.

The huge purple beam now impacts the viruses and instantly deletes them. Continuing to battle the remainder of the viruses, Blademan now teleports into the store, onto a high shelf. Being in the store, Blademan now looks down below him into the main part of the store and spots Maylu battling with the viruses. Grinning, Blademan now takes a seat on the shelf.

"This should be interesting." Blademan speaks as begins watching the battle in front of him.

Sending the stealth laser towards another set of viruses and deleting them, Maylu now places the cannon to her side as she has cleared the entire store of all viruses.

"Mission accomplished." Maylu speaks with a smile as her right arm converts back to her right arm and hand.

"We did a great job." Roll adds in.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet." Blademan says to himself with a light chuckle as data sentences begins scrolling down his eyes. The sentences stop scrolling as a hoard of rain cloud viruses now appears that completely surrounds Maylu.

"I spoke too soon." Maylu says in shock.

"Just how many viruses were in the store's systems?" Roll inquires with aggrevation erupting in her voice. "We just finished clearing out what seems like an infinite amount of viruses."

"I'm not sure how many there were, but we're going to have to clean house yet again." Maylu replies in aggrevation as her right arm now converts back to the Stealth Cannon. "Stealth Laser!"

Aiming the cannon at the first set of viruses in front of her, the purple beam is now released and is heading towards the viruses at lightening speed. The beam now impacts the viruses and deletes them. The remainder of the viruses now begins gathering together as they start to pile on one on top of another. Continuing to pile on one another and now completing the process, the rain cloud viruses have now formed into one big rain cloud virus that has one big eye in the center of the cloud that is focused on Maylu. Noticing this, Maylu's eyes now go wide at the sight.

"The viruses...Maylu begins.

"They gathered into one big virus." Roll finishes Maylu's sentence.

"I don't think my stealth laser alone will be able to take that virus down." Maylu speaks, not taking her eyes off of the virus. "I know viruses come by the bunch, but this is ridiculous."

"But we have to find way to get rid of it before it wrecks havoc and completely destroys the store." Roll says to Maylu.

"I don't think I have any battle chips that will do the trick." Maylu responds to her navi.

Having heard what Maylu just said, Blademan's grin now widens.

"And this is where I make my entrance." Blademan says as he now stands from sitting. "Aaron wants her unharmed, then that's exactly what he'll get."

Blademan now teleports off of the shelf.

"I'm just going to have to use my stealth laser and hope that'll work." Maylu says as she now aims the cannon towards the virus.

"Stealth La---" Maylu begins, but is suddenly cut off by the huge virus now disappearing from her sights. Placing the cannon at her side, Maylu now begins looking around the store in confusion.

"What just happened?" Maylu inquires in confusion, continuing to look around the store.

"I'm what happened." A voice in front of Maylu speaks.

Hearing the voice, Maylu now looks ahead of her and spots Blademan.

"Blademan!" Maylu hisses as she slants her eyes in anger.

"I'm glad you remember me." Blademan greets causally to Maylu. "It's good to see you too."

"I should have known that this virus outbreak was your work." Maylu sternly speaks to Blademan, sending a death glare his direction.

"Maybe." Blademan replies. "Maybe not."

"What exactly do you want Blademan?" Maylu asks in a firece tone as she now aims the Stealth Cannon in Blademan's direction. "And make your answer straight and to the point. Don't waste a second of my time with trying to play head games."

"Ok here is what I want." Blademan begins. "I've been sent on a very important mission by my Net Op to retrieve something he deems very valuable to him."

"Oh and what might that be?" Maylu inquires in an angry tone, continuing to aim her cannon towards Blademan.

Blademan doesn't respond but instead, swiftly aims his buster cannon towards Maylu and quickly releases the attack. Not having enough reaction time to dodge the attack, Maylu is now impacted and is sent flying against the store's front desk as the wind is knocked out of her.

Blademan now begins approaching Maylu as she begins struggling to get to her feet. Continuing to struggle, Maylu can feel her efforts weakening as Blademan now reaches her, standing only an inch away. Continuing to try to get to her feet, Maylu's struggling now comes to an end as her entire body now becomes heavy with extreme exhausion. Blademan begins laughing as Maylu now blacks out, with Blademan's laughter beginning to echo in her head.

"Aaron will be very pleased to see you." Blademan speaks as he now leans down and picks Maylu up.

Having Maylu in his grasp, Blademan now teleports out of the store as the diemensional area unravels from around the store. The cashier, who is hiding behind the front desk, now looks over the desk and out into the main store, spotting the huge mess the store is.

"I am so fired when the boss comes later on to do the store inspection." The cashier says in a panic.

Internet City

Megaman and Flashman are continuing to exchange glares as both navis continues aiming their weapons of choice towards one another with the violent storm continuing to rage around them.

"You're not going to destroy Internet City Flashman." Megaman sternly says, not taking his sights and weapon off Flashman. "Now, I'm only going to say this once and only once so pay attention very closely. Stop this storm now or be sent back to your dark and miserable exsistance. The choice is yours."

"Do you honestly expect me to be intimidated by the likes of you?" Flashman replies with laughter in his voice. "Ha! Not a chance."

"Heed my warning or be deleted!" Megaman hisses as he slants his eyes in anger.

"You're starting to bore me with your meaningless rambling, so cut the chit chat and let's get right down to buisness." Flashman says, his palm now glowing very brightly. "Neon Lights!"

The ball of light now leaves Flashman's palm and is heading in Megaman's direction at lightening speed. Megaman notices the attack coming at him and quickly gets out of the way of it as the attack now impacts the ground where he was standing. The smoke now clears from the area the attack impacted to reveal a huge crater in the ground. With the smoke cleared from the area, Megaman notices the crater in the ground that Flashman's attack has created.

:I dodged that attack just in time or that crater would be me right now: Megaman mentally says to himself, not taking his sights off of the crater.

Continuing to observe the crater, a realization now hits Megaman.

:Wait a minute, Flashman's Neon Light attack was never that powerful before.: Megaman continues, now turning from the crater and to Flashman. :Something isn't right.:

"So, are you going to step aside and let me finish my work here or will I have to turn you into a crater of destroyed data just so I can?" Flashman sternly inquires.

"Your attack may have gotten stronger, but that doesn't mean a thing!" Megaman replies in anger. "I'm not leaving until this violent storm has been stopped and you've been deleted. Whichever is first, I'll personally see to both. Charge Shot!"

The cannon's attack is released and is heading towards Flashman at lighting speed. The attack now imapacts Flashman in the chest, but instead of inflicting damage, the attack is instead deflected. Noticing that, Megaman's eyes go wide.

"My attack..." Megaman begins, speaking in shock.

"It bounced off of him." Lan finishes Megaman's sentence, having witnessed the scene.

"Surprising isn't it?" Flashman speaks in a taunting tone. "I forgot to mention to you, my little blue rival, that when I was rebuilt, my data was structured to where as I am completely invincible to any and every attack that is sent my direction. So instead of being impacted, I won't even get a scratch. However, the same can't be said about you."

Swiftly raising his hand in Megaman's direction, Flashman quickly releases his attack as it is heading in Megaman's direction at lightening speed. Seeing the ball of light coming at him, Megaman quickly moves to his right as the ball of light now impacts the ground where he was standing, creating another crater.

"Lan, I'm going to need some real fire power and quick!" Megaman informs Lan with slight panic in his voice. "If Flashman has gotten stronger, then no doubt the other dark loids have as well."

"I'm way ahead of you buddy." Lan speaks. "If Flashman has gotten strong, then you're just going to have to become stronger then him. I say a double soul style change is in order."

Reaching in the pocket the PET is kept in, Lan grabs all of the double soul chips and brings them into his view. Having them in his view, Lan now begins looking them over. Continuing to look them over, Lan's eyes now fall on the Proto-soul double soul chip. Smiling, Lan grabs the chip from the pile and inserts it into the PET. Tiny data sentences begins scrolling down the screen of the PET as a bubble of light now covers Megaman. The sentences now stops scrolling as the bubble disappears, revealing Megaman in Proto-Soul with the signature Sonic Boom sword positioned on his right arm.

"So you have a flashy new look, but that won't stop me from turning you into a crater of broken data." Flashman speaks in a fierce tone.

Megaman opens his eyes and focuses his sights on Flashman as he slants his eyes into a firece glare.

"We'll see who will become broken data before this day is over." Megaman speaks firmly, now weilding his Sonic Boom sword.

Regal's Tower

Faint vibration sounds can be heard in the background as sleepy groans now mix in with the vibrations. The groans continue as a blurry vision now begins trying to focus. The blurry vision now comes into semi focus and begins looking around.

"Where...am I?" Maylu speaks in a sleepy tone as she blinks a few times. "And how did I get this massive headache?"

Blinking once more, Maylu's focus now becomes crystal clear as she begins looking around once more, noticing the surroundings appear to be some sort of laboratory. Continuing to look around, Maylu turns to her right and spots Roll laying unconscious on a small computer screen with the PET resting on the console of the computer.

"Oh no Roll!" Maylu speaks in a frightened tone.

Scared that her navi maybe injured beyond repair and needing to get to her aid immediately, Maylu now begins trying to move, but soon feels that she can't.

"Why can't I move?" Maylu inquires as she now looks down at her feet and notices that her ankles are in shackles. Looking above her, Maylu notices that her wrists are also in shackles.

"What is going on here and why am I chained to this wall?" Maylu inquires in a frightened tone.

"So sleeping beauty finally wakes up." A voice now speaks to Maylu. "I thought you'd never wake up."

Hearing the voice, Maylu now looks ahead of her and spots a 5 foot 7 inch, black haired teen walking in her direction.

"Who are you?" Maylu inquires to the teen.

"You can call me Aaron Regal, Maylu Sakurai." Aaron introduces himself as he now stops an inch from Maylu.

Things aren't looking so good for Maylu, but will she be able to get herself out of this sticky situation?

A/N: Ok end of chapter 8 and I hope you all liked it. I do apologize if this chapter kind of sucks, and is short. This is all that I could come up with for this chapter. As usual, no flames please and if anything is confusing to you, please let me know so I can modify it for you. Chapter 9 will be out the next moment I get and if nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	9. Reinforcements

Chapter 9: Reinforcements

'Maylu has gotten into a sticky situation that seems imossible to escape from and Lan and Megaman appear to have gotten into a simular situation themselves. What's going to happen next?'

Aaron is pleased to have gotten what he wanted, much to Maylu's disgust.

"Aaron Regal?" Maylu inquires. "You're Dr. Regal's son?"

"None other." Aaron proudly answers.

"So it was you, all of it." Maylu speaks with anger erupting in her voice. "The appearance of the Dimensional Area, the recreation of the Dark Loids, all of it. It was you who was behind it all."

"Impressed?" Aaron says with a twisted smirk as he now inches closer to Maylu, his face just inches from hers.

"You wish." Maylu hisses, turning her vision from Aaron's.

"Oh I'm hurt." Aaron says in a playful tone as he places his thumb and forefinger on Maylu's chin, now turning her face back to his in a forceful manner. "Especially after all of the trouble that I went through to fix this place up just for you."

"Get your hands off of me!" Maylu hisses, with her eyes slanting in anger.

Having Maylu's face facing his, Aaron now begins gazing into Maylu's angry eyes.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are when you're angry?" Aaron speaks in a whisper, continuing to gaze into Maylu's eyes.

"Then I must be gorgeous because I'm pissed!" Maylu yells.

"Yes you are." Aaron replies as he now leans in and presses his lips to Maylu's.

Enduring the forced kiss, Maylu begins trying to move her face, but feels she can't due to the grip that Aaron has on her lips. Continuing to endure the kiss, Aaron now darts his tongue into Maylu's mouth as his tongue begins probing for hers. Feeling his tongue in her mouth, Maylu now begins trying harder then ever to shake her lips from Aaron's, but her attempts to shake away is only making Aaron intensify the kiss. Running out of ideas as to how to shake the kiss, an idea now hits Maylu.

:If it's a kiss he wants, then it's a kiss that he'll get: Maylu mentally says to herself with a mental grin.

Continuing to endure the kiss and feeling Aaron's tongue probe her mouth, Maylu now bites down on his tongue, causing Aaron to immediately withdraw.

"You're a feisty one." Aaron speaks, despite his aching tongue. "I love that in my woman."

"I am not your woman!" Maylu says in anger. "I'm not now, nor will I ever be your woman!"

"That's what you think now, but just wait until you see what I have in store for you." Aaron says with the pain of his tongue calming down. "You will change your mind."

"I seriously doubt it." Maylu says as she rolls her eyes.

"You are so naïve, but not for much longer as you will soon learn the ways of being my queen once I conquer Dentech City." Aaron speaks as he lightly chuckles to himself.

"I'll never join you and your twisted army!" Maylu hisses.

"You will change your mind." Aaron calmly speaks as he approaches Maylu, his face just inches from hers. "Especially after you see just how much fun ruling can be."

"Why am I here and what do you want with me?" Maylu inquires. "But the better question really is, where am I and what did you do to Roll?"

"This, my future empress, is my father's old tower." Aaron answers as he now walks to the middle of the room with his arms raised above his head. "I rebuilt it to fit my style and grace. Do you like what I've done with the place?"

Maylu now begins looking around and notices that the once damaged ceiling has been repaired, the wall to wall computers are up and running, the floor is completely cleared of all debris, Regal's throne chair is in tact, and there are 4 sets of dimensional area converters lining the left and right walls of the tower.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Aaron inquires as he now turns to Maylu. "And to answer the rest of your questions, you are here on my behalf thanks to what your boyfriend did to my father two years ago. Now what I personally want with you, you will soon see. Oh and about your navi, she's fine. She's just a little cyber shocked, but it will wear off soon."

"What my Lan did to Regal was well deserved." Maylu speaks with a grin. "He had it coming, every bit of it."

Walking back up to Maylu and being an inch from her face, Aaron swiftly takes the back of his right hand across Maylu's face, slapping her quite hard.

"My dad was the greatest man that ever lived, but thanks to your boyfriend, he is no longer here!" Aaron shouts. "I looked up to him and he taught me everything that I know to this very day!"

"You are truly your father's son." Maylu speaks in a low tone, feeling the twinge from the slap. "You are as much of a maniac as he was but more. If he were still alive, he would be very proud of the spawn that he sired."

"You don't know how much it hurts to loose someone close to you." Aaron speaks as he begins calming his nerves. "I'm suffering because I know that feeling and soon, so will Lan. He took my father away from me, therefore, I'm taking you away from him so he can feel that pain I am feeling right now. That lost feeling that will forever plague me for as long as I live."

While Aaron is continuing to bellow to Maylu, Roll now opens her eyes and sits up as she begins looking around at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" Roll inquires in confusion as she continues looking around.

Continuing to look around, Roll now turns around to the computer screen behind her and spots a black haired teen standing in front of Maylu. Getting to her feet, Roll turns completely around to the computer screen.

"Lan will be sorry that he ever crossed paths with my dad, but most of all, me." Roll hears Aaron say to Maylu.

Roll continues to watch the scene in front of her and spots Aaron place his right hand on Maylu's left cheek. Seeing that, Roll's eyes now go wide.

"Oh no Maylu." Roll speaks with fear. "Leave her alone!"

Placing her hands on the screen, Roll is shocked by a high voltage of electricity, which knocks her back to the cyber floor.

"Electric Cyber Barrier." Roll chokes out as she turns over on her right side. "Whoever that kid is, he better not hurt Maylu or he'll have Lan to deal with, but mostly me."

"Now, to show you just how much I hate what your boyfriend did to my father, I decided to do some damage of my own to show him that he's not the only one who can fight dirty." Aaron speaks as he now walks over to the computer. Being at the computer, Aaron types in a command that brings up a window of Internet City. Having done that, Aaron now steps to one side so Maylu can get a clear view of the window.

"Observe my dear." Aaron speaks.

Watching the scene in front of her, Maylu is getting an eyeful of what is going on in Internet City. Tornadoes are wrecking havoc, navis are being sucked up by the tornadoes with their data being broken down, a violent storm is raging, and the bolts of lightening are destroying Cyber Link Avenue. Being horrified by the scene, Maylu turns her vision away from the screen.

"You are a monster." Maylu speaks as tears begin forming in her eyes. "A cold hearted, vicious monster."

"That's just part of what I have planned." Aaron says. "There is much more on the way."

Roll, who is also witnessing the attack on Internet City, eyes widen from the view.

"Oh no." Roll speaks with fear completely consuming her. "I've got to contact Megaman about this right away!"

Closing her eyes, Roll now begins to compose her message to Megaman. Continuing to compose her message, Roll is unaware that Blademan has just walked into the area. Being in the area, Blademan begins making his way over to Roll, quietly taking steps so Roll won't hear him approaching her. Continuing to make his way over to Roll and now reaching her, Blademan clears his throat. Getting her attention and interrupting her composing the rest of the message, Roll turns to Blademan.

"So you're awake." Blademan calmly speaks to Roll, his gaze catching hers. "I've checked up on you three times before now and you were still asleep."

"Yeah I guess." Roll replies in a low, but scared tone.

"You looked cute and peaceful while you were asleep." Blademan says as he takes Roll's right hand into his left. "I could watch you all day."

Roll doesn't respond, but keeps her sights on Blademan, hoping that his calmness isn't a disguise for what he maybe really planning.

"Let's go for a little walk and talk a bit." Blademan invites with a welcoming smile. "You're very interesting to me."

"Sure...ok." Roll replies with shakiness in her voice, unsure of how to react to Blademan's kindness.

Blademan begins leading the way as Roll now sends the unfinished message to Megaman.

:Megaman, please rescue us soon.: Roll mentally says to herself as she and Blademan begins walking.

Internet City

Megaman has transformed into Proto-Soul as he and Flashman continue exchanging glares.

"So you transformed to a more fancier look because you knew that you couldn't defeat me in your original form?" Flashman speaks in a taunting tone. "How very amusing, but you really didn't have to dress up to meet with your demise, but if that's what you prefer, then prepare to be annihilated!"

"You Dark Loids just love to run off at the mouth!" Megaman replies in a stern tone. "I guess when you were recreated, the demented idiot forgot to disable your voice system. If there were ever a battle where you didn't say a word, then that would be one unforgettable battle." (Yet again, how could Flashman run something he doesn't have?)

"How about I demonstrate that by first shutting you up!" Flashman growls as he raises his right hand in Megaman's direction with it beginning to glow.

"Let the demonstration begin." Megaman says with a sly smile as he brings the Sonic Boom sword into his view.

Flashman releases a fierce growl as his palm continues to glow bright. Continuing to glow bright and now reaching the limit of growth and light, Flashman's attack now leaves his palm as it is heading towards Megaman at lighting speed. Eyeing the attack that is coming at him, Megaman positions his sword to counter the oncoming attack. The attack is just inches from Megaman and is seconds from impacting him when Megaman swiftly swings the sword at the ball of light, instantly deflecting it. The ball of light now impacts the half-demolished building.

"Is that all you got?" Megaman inquires with a sly smile. "If that was suppose to be an attack, then it was a really poor attempt."

"I've only just begun!" Flashman growls.

"That makes the two of us." Megaman says as he wields his sword. "I'm starting to get bored with this pace, so why don't we kick things up a notch. Sonic Boom!"

Swiftly swinging his sword, the Sonic Boom attack is now released from the blade and is heading towards Flashman at lighting speed. The attack impacts Flashman in the chest, which makes him stumble a bit, but leaves no sign of visible damage.

"Heh, you almost had me worried there for a moment." Flashman says, lightly chuckling. "Now listen to the word 'almost'."

"What will it take to bring him down?" Lan inquires with slight worry in his voice.

"I don't know." Megaman answers. "Whoever reconstructed him and the rest of the dark loids, made sure that no damage would be inflicted no matter how powerful the attack."

"There has to be a weak spot on him somewhere." Lan replies, releasing a sigh.

"There is and I intend to find out exactly where it is." Megaman says, keeping his sights on Flashman.

"Now, it's time to show you my true power!" Flashman says. "The true power of an invincible Dark Loid!"

"Give me all you got!" Megaman spits to Flashman.

"As you wish." Flashman speaks as he now places his hands together with a bright light appearing between them.

As the light continues to grow, data sentences begins scrolling down Megaman's eyes as he now receives Roll's message. The message reads:

'_Help Megaman. Me and Maylu have been captured and are being held hostage at-----.' _

Having read the message, the data sentences now stop scrolling.

"That message was from Roll and she's been kidnapped." Megaman says in a low tone. "Lan, Maylu and Roll have been----"

Megaman's current thought is interrupted by Flashman saying: Day Light Blast!"

Hearing that, Megaman turns around, only to see a huge ball of light coming at him at rapid speed. Unable to dodge the attack in time, Megaman is now impacted and is sent flying into a near by building.

"Megaman!" Lan shouts.

"I'm ok." Megaman speaks as he sits up with the building debris falling off of him. "Lan, I just received a message from Roll, saying that her and Maylu have been captured and are being held hostage."

"They've been kid…kid…kidnapped?" Lan asks, now feeling the color leave his face as he quickly goes into shock. "My Maylu has been kidnapped and they're being held hostage? Where?"

"I don't know." Megaman answers as he gets to his feet. "The message didn't say, but if you ask me, I say Blademan is behind their kidnapping."

"My dad did a scan of the entire city and nothing came up about him." Lan replies. "It couldn't possibly be him."

"Do you know of any other source that was behind the appearance of the Dimensional Area the other day?" Megaman inquires to Lan.

"Good point." Lan says.

"Listen, I'll take care of Flashman, you get to Sci-Lab and inform your dad about this immediately." Megaman commands.

"Are you sure that you'll be able to deal with Flashman by yourself knowing what kind of power he possesses?" Lan inquires to Megaman.

"I'm sure, now go!" Megaman demands.

"Alright, be careful." Lan responds with a nod as he now leaves the computer and heads for the exit of the computer lab.

Now reaching the exit, Lan exits and begins down the hall. Continuing down the hall, Lan now reaches his classroom and enters. Having entered the class, Lan arrives at Ms. Stoffer's desk.

"Ms. Stoffer, I have to go." Lan informs his teacher, interrupting her and the class lesson. "My dad just called. There is an emergency at home and I have to get there right away."

"I'm sorry to hear that Lan." Ms. Stoffer says with great concern as Lan heads to his desk and begins gathering his books. "I hope everything turns out for the better."

"I hope so too." Lan replies as he places his backpack on his back, having gathered all of his books.

"See you tomorrow." Ms. Stoffer says as Lan now heads for the exit of the class.

"If there is a tomorrow." Lan mumbles to himself as he now exits the class and enters the hallway.

Beginning down the hall, Lan grabs his PET and brings it into his view.

"I've got to inform Tori about this right away." Lan says as he presses the B button on the console. The contacts list appears on the screen as Lan highlights Tori's member address. Having highlighted his address, Lan now begins composing his message to Tori.

Tori's Gym Class

The class has just finished with their activity as the coach is bringing the class to an end.

"Good job class." The coach says to the class. "You all displayed hard work and team work out there today. I want to see more of that in every class from this point on. Class dismissed and see you all tomorrow."

Having dismissed the class, the boys now head for the locker room.

"I survive yet another gym class." Tori says to himself as he now reaches the locker room and enters. "I have to start keeping track."

Having entered the locker room, Tori begins heading straight for his locker. Now reaching it, Tori opens the locker and immediately begins hearing a beeping sound. Continuing to hear the beeping, Tori begins searching his locker to find the source of the beeping.

"What is that beeping sound?" Tori asks himself, continuing to search the locker.

Continuing to search while moving things around in the locker, Tori now discovers the beeping sound is coming from his gym bag. Grabbing the bag out of the locker and opening it, Tori notices that the screen of his PET is lit up and is beeping.

"Hopefully, this is Dr. Hikari informing me about Iceman's condition." Tori says as he removes the PET from his bag and brings it into his view.

Having the PET in his view, Tori notices the screens reads: One New message. Hitting the A button, the screen now displays the entire message. The message reads:

'_Tori, head to Sci-Lab immediately after you receive this message. I'm on my way there now. I'll see you in fifteen minutes. Signed, Lan.'_

Hitting the clear button, Tori places the PET back in the gym bag.

"That message sounds very serious and if I know Lan, it is." Tori speaks as he closes the locker. "I hope Iceman is ok. Better get down to Sci-Lab so I can find out."

Tori now heads out of the locker room.

The Cyber World's Network

Two more navis have been sucked into one of the tornadoes with their data being immediately broken down. With their data broken down, the data is, then, streamed to the top of the tornado where a cyber portal has opened. The data is streamed through the portal and is transported to the dimensional converters on the right wall of Regal's tower. Aaron is watching this and is smiling as the converters begin to glow.

"Excellent." Aaron says with s twisted smirk. "Everything is going exactly as I planned."

Maylu, who also is watching the converters glow with data, is immediately consumed with fear.

:Lan, please rescue me soon.: Maylu begins praying to herself.

Sci-Lab

The lunch hour has started and a good percent of the Science Lab staff have taken off for the lunch period, but one lab technician in particular decided to dine in.

"There isn't a lunch time that ever goes by without me enjoying the delicious taste of Dentech's finest Club sandwich." Dr. Hikari speaks, now devouring the last bite of his club sandwich.

Having finished the last bite of his lunch, Dr. Hikari now rises from his desk and stretches.

"Well, I better check on Iceman and get him ready for when Tori comes to see him later on today." Dr. Hikari speaks as he begins making his way over to the computer Iceman is on.

Continuing to make his way over to the computer and almost reaching it, Dr. Hikari is suddenly stopped by hearing Lan's voice yell: Dad!

Being startled by his son's voice, Dr. Hikari now turns around and spots an out of breath Lan standing in the doorway of his sector.

"Lan, what are you doing here and why aren't you at school?" Dr. Hikari inquires to Lan in surprise.

"Nevermind that now." Lan replies as he begins making his way over to his dad while trying to catch his breath. "I have some bad news about Maylu and Roll."

Just as Dr. Hikari opens his mouth to speak, hearing Tori's voice suddenly interrupts his thought.

"Is Iceman ok?" Tori inquires through his heavy panting. "Please tell me that he is ok."

Lan and Dr. Hikari turn towards the doorway, now spotting an exhausted Tori.

"Iceman is fine Tori." Dr. Hikari says to him with sincerity in his voice as Tori now walks to the right of Lan. "You can take him home today."

"That's good to hear." Tori says, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Lan, what happened to Maylu and Roll?" Dr. Hikari asks, now turning back to his son.

"THEY HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Lan begins panicking.

"WHAT?" Tori and Dr. Hikari respond in unison.

"How do you know that they have been captured?" Dr. Hikari inquires, going into shock.

"Megaman told me." Lan answers, his voice full of panic. "He said he received a message from Roll while he was battling with Flashman. He said he's sure Blademan is behind it, but you did a scan of the city and nothing about a dark loid named Blademan came up."

"That much is true." Dr. Hikari says as he now begins to think. "But something about all of what is going on isn't adding up, but instead, is becoming more and more confusing. First, Tori's PET picked up on the signals of a Dimensional Area. Secondly, Iceman is attacked and injured by a Dark Loid named Blademan. Soon after that, Lan and Maylu have an encounter with Dr. Regal's Dark Loids. Now Blademan kidnaps Maylu and Roll or who Megaman believes kidnapped them. A fact is missing from all of this."

"Well, we don't have any other leads that point to anything else otherwise." Tori speaks up. "Blademan injured Iceman so I know he is behind Maylu and Roll's kidnapping." (Why isn't Tori a Net Savior again?)

"If you're for sure that Blademan is behind it, then I know of a man that will be able to help us find the missing piece to this puzzle." Dr. Hikari speaks.

"Who might that be?" Tori inquires.

"I'll give you a hint." Dr. Hikari replies. "His navi has the best and the most precise stealth technology that Dentech has ever seen."

"You don't mean who I think you maybe talking about?" Lan inquires, having a small idea of who his dad maybe speaking of.

"None other and I have another reinforcement in mind who I know will come in handy as well." Dr. Hikari answers. "Let's just say that you two have something in common with Dentech City."

"You don't mean?" Lan inquires once more, defiantly knowing who his dad is talking about.

Dr. Hikari nods as he now turns to the computer.

Sharo's Military Base

The soldiers are out on the riffle range and are practicing their riffle positions as the general shouts riffle commands to them.

"Stand at attention!" The General shouts to the soldiers.

The soldiers place their riffles at their sides with the butt of the riffle on the ground and the barrel facing the sky.

"Stand at ease!" The General shouts as he begins pacing in front of the soldiers.

The soldiers now position their riffles in from of them as they place their left hand behind their backs.

As the general continues shouting commands to the soldiers, one particular navi in dorm two is keeping himself busy as he practices on his firing aim.

"Load target four." SearchMan speaks as he positions his gun in front of him.

The target now appears as SearchMan aims his gun at the target and locks on. Being locked onto the target, SearchMan pulls the trigger. The shot is released from the gun and is heading towards the target at top speed. The shot now impacts the target as it explodes.

"Load target five." SearchMan commands.

The target now appears as SearchMan positions his gun at the target. Having a clear aim of the target, SearchMan places his finger on the trigger and is about to pull it for when an email suddenly appears, interrupting his target practice. The cyber target field now disappears.

"An email?" SearchMan says in confusion.

Taking a look at the member address and subject line, SearchMan now knows who sent the email.

"This email is from Dr. Hikari." SearchMan confirms. "I wonder what he could be contacting Riaka about this time. Of course any email from Dr. Hikari is always concerning serious business, so I'll inform Riaka once he returns from the field."

The cyber field and the target now reappears. SearchMan aims his gun towards the target.

Riffle Range

The soldiers are continuing to practice their riffle positions.

"Alright men! Abow face and at ease!" The General now shouts as he stands in front of the soldiers.

The soldiers now face the general as they place their riffles over their shoulders.

"Very good men." The General now speaks in a normal tone. "Your formation was very well put together. I want you all to report back here tonight at twenty-one hundred hours. You are dismissed."

The soldiers now begin departing from the field as Riaka begins making his way to his dorm. Now reaching it, Riaka enters and begins heading to his room. Continuing to his room and now reaching it, Riaka enters and places his riffle against the doorway. Having done that, Riaka takes a seat on the bed and releases a sigh.

"Riaka, you have an email from Dr. Hikari." SearchMan informs Riaka.

"What is the message?" Riaka inquires to his navi.

"I don't know, I didn't open it." SearchMan answers.

Grabbing the PET off of the nightstand, Riaka brings it into his view and presses the A button. The email now opens with the message appearing on the screen. The message reads:

'_Riaka, your immediate attention is required. A serious situation has occurred in Dentech City and your help is needed. Please contact me immediately for further details. Signed, Dr. Hikari.'_

"SearchMan, we have to head to Dentech City on a special assignment." Riaka informs his navi as he presses the clear button.

"What about sir?" SearchMan inquires.

"Dr. Hikari is requesting our aid to help deal with a serious situation that has occurred." Riaka answers. "I have to call him for further details. Inform the General of what is going on while I go contact Dr. Hikari."

"Right away sir." SearchMan replies as he teleports off of the PET screen.

Riaka places the PET in the carry case as he proceeds to the exit of his room.

Blaze Quest

In the conference room of Blaze Quest, Chaud, his father, and the company's executives are all in a meeting with a company called 'Digital Gaming', who is looking for Blaze Quest to accept their company's account. A presentation is taking place at the moment as one of Digital's Gaming's associates is explaining the profit margins.

"So by accepting our company's account, the increase in sales will sky rocket dramatically by two of Dentech's top company's selling top of the line gaming products." The associate continues explaining.

"What about Ayano Tech?" One of Blaze Quest's executives inquires. "They have higher profits in sales alone then the both of our companies put together."

"I'm glad you asked." The associate from Digital Gaming answers. "Allow me to elaborate on that."

Chaud, who is also paying attention to the presentation, now releases a sigh.

:This presentation is more boring then watching paint dry.: Chaud says to himself.

As the associate continues with his presentation, Chaud's PET begins vibrating, which catches Chaud's attention. Feeling the vibration, Chaud removes the PET from the case and brings it into his view. Having it in his view, Chaud spots Protoman on the screen with an email positioned to the right of him. Pressing the A button, the email opens with the message appearing on the screen. The message reads:

'_Chaud, your immediate attention is required. A serious situation has occurred in Dentech City and your help is needed. Please contact me immediately for further details. Signed, Dr. Hikari.'_

Chaud presses the clear button as he places the PET back in the case. Quietly rising from his seat, Chaud begins making his way to the exit of the conference room. Reaching it, Chaud quietly exits.

"Ok, that is the end of the presentation." The associate finishes as the lights in the conference room come back on "What do you think Mr. Blaze?"

"I liked it." Mr. Blaze replies with a smile. "Not only did the numbers add up, but you really know how to put an impressive presentation together. We will accept your account."

"Thank you sir." The associate says with happiness.

"Chaud, have the secretary contact the accountant's office right away." Mr. Blaze commands, now turning to Chaud's seat and noticing that he isn't there.

"Where did he go?" Mr. Blaze inquires as he begins looking around the conference room. "He was just sitting here a minute ago."

Chaud has exited the building and is now on his way to Sci-Lab.

Maylu and Roll have been captured and reinforcements are on the way. A fierce battle is on the rise...

A/N: Ok, end of chapter 9 and I hope you all liked it. I apologize that this is late coming out. Life wouldn't give me the time of day for rest, but here it is and I hope you all enjoyed it. As usual, no flames and if anything is confusing for you, please notify my right away and I'll fix it for you. Chapter 10 will be out the next moment I get. One question, how many people feel that Tori should receive an official Net Savior's license? If I get enough answers pointing to yes, there will be a surprise at the end of this story. If nothing else, please review.

Review please!


	10. War Front

Chapter 10: War Front

'Roll has sent a message to Megaman, informing him of her and Maylu's situation and reinforcements have been called in. A fierce battle is on the rise.'

Sci-Lab

Dr. Hikari has called in his reinforcements and is patiently waiting for them arrive.

"Where are they?" Lan impatiently asks as he continues pacing back and forth.

"Don't worry Lan, they will be here." Dr. Hikari says to Lan, trying to calm his son's nervousness.

"How can I be calm at a time like this when my girlfriend is being held hostage by a dark loid named Blademan who we know NOTHING about?" Lan frantically inquires as he stops pacing and turns to his dad. "Anything could be happening to her right now while she's with him."

"She's fine Lan, I'm sure of it." Tori speaks up with a comforting tone.

"I sure hope you're right." Lan replies, now turning to Tori.

"Lan, I'm sure Riaka and Chaud will be here any minute now." Dr. Hikari says in an assuring tone.

"Chaud? Riaka?" Lan replies in surprise, now turning to his father. "Those were the guys you had in mind? I knew you were going to call Chaud in, but Riaka? Dad, you know I can't work with Riaka. He always tries to out do me in these type of missions."

"Of course." Dr. Hikari answers. "Who else is better to contact about this then Net Saviors?"

"And what am I?" Lan inquires.

"Lan, I know you're a Net Savior, but believe me when I say this." Dr. Hikari begins. "I seriously doubt that you'll be able to handle this mission by yourself. This mission requires as many skilled professionals as possible."

"I agree." Chaud's voice speaks.

"Make that double." Riaka's voice chimes in.

Hearing the voices, Tori, Lan and Dr. Hikari all turn towards the doorway of the sector and spots Chaud and Riaka.

"Finally you guys are here." Lan speaks in a frantic tone as Chaud and Riaka begins approaching the three. "I thought you'd never arrive."

"Typical Lan." Chaud says with a sigh.

"I'm glad you two could make it on such short notice." Dr. Hikari says to Chaud and Riaka as the two now reach the three.

"No problem Dr." Riaka replies formally. "A true Net Savior never hesitates to answer a distress call."

"That's good to know." Dr. Hikari responds. "Now, as you remember our conversation on the phone, Tori, Lan and Maylu reported to me the sighting of a Dimensional Area and Dark Loids in the demolition site where Dr. Regal's tower sits. The thing that is getting me is that the Dark Loids didn't attack the city like usual, but instead, attacked the kids in that one area. I did a scan of the city and no traces of a dimensional area or dark loids came up on the scan. Now, there is a situation in Net City and from what Megaman reported to Lan, Flashman is behind it."

"Interesting." Riaka speaks.

"Also, from what Lan told me that Megaman reported to him is that Maylu and Roll have been kidnapped by a Dark Loid named Blademan." Dr. Hikari continues.

"Blademan?" Chaud questions. "I've never heard of him before."

"Neither have I." Riaka adds in.

"Some how, some way, they are going undetected under the scan." Dr. Hikari finishes.

"Not for long." Riaka says as a sly smirk forms on his face. "Sharo has the best stealth technology around and nothing goes undected under our scans."

"How will you be able to detect the dark loids if Dr. Hikari wasn't able to?" Tori questions.

"That's a good question." Lan adds in. "If the scans my dad did came up clean of all dark loids, then how is it a guarantee that you will detect them?"

"Simple." Riaka answers, turning to Lan. "The one thing that can make any navi, including dark loids, detectable is their data system's Cyber Sensors. Now with a report from your father about the dark loids being re-created, whoever rebuilt them reconstructed them with the same data and no doubt with everything they were first built with. So, by using the cyber tracker, I will be able to track any navi and Dark Loid anywhere, no matter where they are at the current moment or where they were last."

"Please locate Maylu soon." Lan says, going into a panic. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her."

"Patience Lan." Riaka says. "Even these things take time. We will find Maylu and Roll. That's a promise."

"The computer is this way." Dr. Hikari says to Riaka.

Riaka nods as he and Dr. Hikari now begins making their way over to the computer across the room.

"Lan, where is Megaman?" Chaud inquires as he turns to Lan.

"In Net City battling with Flashman." Lan answers. "The more powerful and updated version."

"Not when Protoman gets done with him." Chaud replies with a low growl. "Time to show these dark loids that enough is enough!"

"I say a double team is in order." Lan says with determination.

"Now you're thinking Hikari." Chaud says, now gaining a smile. "Let's give that navi of yours some extra power."

Lan nods as he and Chaud head to the nearest computer to log Protoman into Internet City.

Regal's Tower

Aaron is proceeding with transferring the navi data to the dimensional converters on the walls of the tower as Maylu watches on.

"Everything is falling right into place." Aaron says as he continues typing prompts on the computer. "My dad's dream will finally be carried out. This is for you dad."

Maylu, who is keeping a watchful eye on Aaron, now swallows the lump that has formed in her throat.

:I have to somehow distract Aaron and convince him to release me so I can inform Lan of where I am.: Maylu mentally says to herself. :That is the only way me and Roll will be able to escape from here.:

Maylu now begins thinking of a way to try to distract Aaron. Contining to to think, an idea now hits Maylu.

Maylu now begins moving her arms, making the shackles move as well, hoping to get Aaron's attention. Continuing to move the shackles, Maylu notices that the sound of the shackles hasn't gotten Aaron's attention, so she stops moving.

:That didn't work.: Maylu mentally says to herself. :Just what will get his attention:

Another idea now hits Maylu.

:I got it.: Maylu mentally says to herself.

Maylu now begins moving the shackles again, but this time, she begins groaning in hopes of getting Aaron's attention this time. Continuing to groan and rattle the shackles, Aaron now turns around to Maylu and notices that she is fighting against her bonds.

"Is the prisoner uncomfortable?" Aaron inquires with a smile.

"Very much so." Malyu answers.

"Well get use to it." Aaron replies. "Until I complete my mission, you are going to be in that position."

"But I am really uncomfortable like this." Maylu says, putting on a phony sad act. "Is it possible that you can release me so I can stretch my limbs a bit?"

"Not a chance." Aaron replies.

"Please?" Maylu begins pleading in her sad tone. "My arms are super tired."

"Not a chance Sakurai, now stop asking because it's not going to happen." Aaron speaks with anger rising in his voice.

"Awe, that's too bad." Maylu says with sadness as she now turns her vision away from Aaron's. "You know, I thought over your offer about being your empress."

"And?" Aaron questions, raising his right eyebrow.

"I accept your offer." Maylu answers as she turns her vision back to Aaron. "I want to rule by your side."

"Do you now?" Aaron curiously inquires. "What changed your mind?"

"Seeing how determined you are to rule over Dentech City and how hard you are working at it." Maylu answers as a smile now crosses her face. "A man with strong determination and direction always gets my attention."

"And what about your precious Lan Hikari?" Aaron asks as he crosses his arms and leans against the computer console.

"What about him?" Maylu answers. "I'm your empress and I would love nothing more then to rule by your side."

A smile now crosses Aaron's face.

"I knew you would change your mind." Aaron says as he begins approaching Maylu.

:Yes! He fell for it: Maylu mentally celebrates. :Now to come up with a plan so me and Roll can make a run for it.:

Aaron now reaches Maylu and is just about to release her for when he suddnely stops dead in his tracks. Noticing this, Maylu becomes worried.

"Hey, I just remembered that you called me a maniac earlier." Aaron speaks. "An even bigger one then my father and you insulted him too."(Petty much?)

"I know and I'm sorry." Maylu apologizes in her phony sad voice. "I shouldn't have said that to you. I didn't realize how brilliant you were, but now I do. Your brilliance is what changed my mind."

"Spoken like a true empress." Aaron says, gaining a smile. "A true empress of mine."

Reaching in his left pants pocket, Aaron now grabs the key to the shackles and proceeds to unlocking them. With the shackles now unlocked, Maylu begins stretching her limbs and is immediately enveloped in Aaron's embrace.

"You don't know how much it means to me to have heard those words leave your mouth." Aaron speaks as he gentley turns Maylu's face to his. "You have made me one happy ruler."

Leaning in, Aaron's lips now meets with Maylu's. Breaking the kiss, Aaron now meets with Maylu's gaze

"I'm going to step in the back room for a quick minute." Aaron speaks in a whisper, continuing to gaze into Maylu's eyes. "Make yourself at home my empress."

Kissing Maylu once more, Aaron releases Maylu as he now begins making his way to the back room. Continuing to the back room, Aaron now disappears from Maylu's sight.

"That was way too easy." Maylu mumbles to herself. "Now to get word of where I am to Lan."

Turning around, Maylu makes her way to the computer and begins looking over the keys on the console.

"Now which one of these keys opens an email message window?" Maylu questions to herself as she continues looking the console over.

Continuing to look the keys over, Maylu now notices that none of the keys are labeled.

"None of these keys are labeled." Maylu speaks with slight panic. "I'm going to have to guess at which one it could be and I better make it a good guess because I only have one shot."

Continuing to look the keys over, Maylu's eyes now land on the F3 key. Keeping her sights on the F3 key, Maylu presses it as a window now appears on the screen. Noticing the window, Maylu discovers the window is in email messaging format.

"Great!" Maylu cheers. "Now to make contact with my Lan."

Maylu begins composing her message to Lan.

Cyber World NetWork

Roll and Blademan are continuing with their walk through the tower's computer mainframe cyber channel as Blademan continues sharing his thoughts with Roll.

"And that's how I found out that Aaron Regal was my Net Operator." Blademan continues, now finishing his current thought. "I was created by Dr. Regal for Aaron."

"Wow, that's interesting." Roll responds, unsure of how to reply to what Blademan said.

"So tell me about you." Blademan says as he now turns to Roll. "I want to know everything possible about you."

"I don't know exactly where to start." Roll says in a nervous tone. "What exactly do you want to know about me?"

"Everything possible and please don't leave out any details." Blademan answers.

"Ok, how about this." Roll says, changing her tone to serious. "How about we not talk about me, but yet, talk about your net op, what he wants with my net op, and why he is destroying Internet City."

Noticing the serious look on Roll's face, Blademan can feel a lump rise in his throat as he begins trying to gather his words to answer Roll's question.

"Well, I really don't know how to explain it." Blademan says, slightly studdering over his words.

"It doesn't matter where you start." Roll says. "Jsut speak."

"Well, it's like this." Blademan begins. "Two years ago after Lan defeated Dr. Regal, Aaron began planning his revenge against Lan and kept saying how much he was going to make Lan suffer, but didn't have a clue as to how he was going to do it. That is where your net op came into it. First he was just going to take her to make Lan surrender, but now he has fallen in love with her and plans on keeping her while continuing to go through with his original plan."

"My god." Roll says in a whisper.

"He's destroying Internet City because he wants to carry out his father's final wishes." Blademan finishes.

"He has to be stopped." Roll speaks in digust. "You, you can stop him. You're his net navi, he'll listen to you."

"I don't think so." Blademan says to Roll.

"Why not? Don't you see how wrong this is?" Roll anxiously inquires. "What happened to Regal two years ago was well deserved and if it weren't for Lan and Megaman defeating him, Dentech wouldn't still be standing right now. You have to stop him Blademan."

Blademan now turns his vision from Roll and to the cyber floor.

"Blademan." Roll says with sincerity in her voice.

Hearing the sincerity in Roll's voice, Blademan now turns his vision back to her and notices the sincere expression on her face.

"I don't know if I can." Blademan says to Roll. "I'm his Net Navi. I'm suppose to obey him and do whatever he says."

"You don't have to in this case." Roll replies. "What he is doing is wrong and he should be stopped before he completes his plan."

"I don't know how." Blademan says with slight sadness. "My programming, it's my programming."

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Roll replies as a small smile crosses now her lips. "I know just the person to talk to about your program. All we have to do now is find a way out of here."

"Where do you want to go?" Blademan questions.

"To the Sci-Lab's computer mainframe's Cyber Channel." Roll answers. "That will take us directly to the Lab's research channel."

"I know of a way that will take us there." Blademan replies. "The channel runs through Internet City. Come on."

Grabbing Roll's left hand, Blademan now begins leading the way.

Internet City

Megaman and Flashman are still engaged in battle as Internet City is continuing to be destroyed around hem with another set of navi's being sucked into an F3 cyber tornado.

Megaman is breathing heavily as Flashman slants his hatred filled eyes while keeping his focus on Megaman.

"Are you ready to give up and admit your defeat or will I have to delete you to get you out of my way?" Flashman fiercely asks.

"If it's one thing that I will never do and that's admit defeat to the likes of you!" Megaman replies as he brings the sonic boom sword into his view.

"Well, we're just going to have to do something about that now won't we?" Flashman says in a mischevious tone.

"I dare you to try, but I guarantee you won't succeed." Megaman says with a grin.

"We'll see about that." Flashman says as his right hand, balled into a fist, now begins glowing.

"Bring it on!" Megaman says as he weilds his sword and now begins dashing towards Flashman.

Continuing towards Flashman, Megaman now leaps into the air as the Sonic Boom sword now begins glowing. Having Flashman in his range, Megaman is just about to bring his sword down on him when suddenly, Flashaman raises his right plam in Megaman's direction with a big ball of light emerging from it. Unable to dodge the attack in time, Megaman is impacted and is sent flying to the ground.

Having been thrown to the ground, Megaman now sits up with his hand on his head and spots Flashman coming in his direction with his right hand glowing brightly.

"That wasn't a very good idea." Megaman mumbles to himself, keeping his sights on the approaching Flashman.

Continuing to approach Megaman, Flashman now reaches him and stops two inches from him.

"Here are your options." Flashman begins. "Either you give up now and walk away with all of your data or I destroy you and waste your data in what's left of Internet City. The choice is yours and if I were you, I would take option one!"

"I'll never surrender to you!" Megaman hisses.

"I don't believe you have too much of a choice in this matter considering that your new look is starting to fall apart." Flashman calmly replies.

Looking down at his legs, Megaman notices that the double soul's leg armor is starting to dissolve. Turning to his arms, Megaman notices that the armor is starting to dissolve there as well.

"Oh no, not good." Megaman speaks, continuing to look himself over.

"And now that you're at my mercy, I'll try to make your deletion as painful as I possibly can." Flashman says as he now rasies his right hand in Megaman's direction.

Flashman's hand now begins to glow as Megaman closes his eyes to expect the worst.

:I'm sorry Roll, Maylu.: Megaman mentally apologizes. :I tried my best, I'm very sorry.:

Flashman's palm is continuing to glow and now reaching it's limit in size and growth, the attack is steadying in his hand.

"This is the end for you." Flashman hisses. "Day light-----

Flashman's sentence is suddenly interrupted as a crimson streak suddenly impacts him in the back and knocks him to the ground.

Another crimson streak now lands in front of Megaman.

"The Megaman I know wouldn't give up this easily." A voice says to Megaman.

Hearing the voice, Megaman opens his eyes and looks ahead of him to see Protoman.

"Protoman, man am I glad to see you!" Megaman happily says with beaming eyes.

"Had I shown up any later, you would be cyber dust right now." Protoman comments as he holds his right hand out to Megaman.

"No kidding." Megaman replies as he takes Protoman's hand. Protoman now pulls Megaman to his feet.

With Megaman on his feet, Protoman now looks him over.

"Nice double soul." Protoman comments. "Rental?"

"Don't worry, I'll have it dry cleaned before you get it back." Megaman smartly replies.

"What was that, that suddenly attacked me out of the blue?" Flashman questions as he begins struggling to get to his feet.

Now getting to his feet, Flashman turns around and spots Protoman standing to the right of Megaman.

"So you called in a back up because you couldn't stand to taste defeat at my hands?" Flashman speaks as he focuses his icy glare on Protoman. "That's pathetic, even for you."

"I didn't call him, but I'm glad he's here." Megaman replies.

"And you don't stand a chance against the two of us." Protoman speaks. "I say a double team is in order."

"I agree, but first, I have to take care of something." Megaman says.

Data sentences now begins scrolling up Megaman's eyes as the Proto-Soul double soul vaporizes, returning Megaman to his original armor. The data sentences now stop scrolling as the symbol on his chest begins glowing. The symbol continues to glow as a bright light emerges from it and completely consumes Megaman. A minute later, the bright light disappears, now revealing Megaman in Search Soul style change.

"You're kidding me right?" Flashman speaks as he begins laughing. "Another flashy new look?"

Megaman doesn't respond, but instead, opens his eyes, slants them in anger, and aims his scope gun in Flashman's direction with the gun beginning to charge.

"Oh, you're serious." Flashman says, now stopping his laughter.

Megaman places his finger on the trigger and locks the target onto Flashman using the scope gun's bulls eye target.

"So you have another new look." Flashman begins as his right hand now begins glowing. "I'll have that one falling apart in no time as well!"

With Flashman's hand continuing to glow, the attack has reached it's limit in growth and light as Flashman now aims his right hand in Megaman's direction.

"I'm going to delete you once and for all!" Flashman shouts.

The scope gun has now finished charging as Megaman pulls the trigger. The purple beam is released from the gun as it is heading in Flashman's direction.

"Day Light---" Flashman begins, but is sudenly cut off by the scope gun's beam coming in contact with his chest, knocking him to the ground.

Having been knocked to the ground, Flashman's symbol now cracks.

"That didn't sound good." Flashman speaks as he grips his chest and feels his shattered symbol.

"MY SYMBOL, IT'S BROKEN!" Flashman panics.

"If my memory serves me correctly, when a navi's symbol has been destroyed, that makes the navi vunerable to all attacks." Protoman speaks as he weilds his cyber sword. "Looks like you have quite a problem on your hands."

"I will not be defeated by two COMMON net navis!" Flashman yells as he now begins trying to get to his feet.

"I'd like a second opinion." Protoman replies as he swings his Elec-tro sword in Flashman's direction.

Flashman is impacted in the chest, impacted in his already destroyed symbol and is knocked back to the ground.

Walking over to Flashman, Megaman and Protoman stop to his right and look down at him.

"Still saying that you won't be defeated by us?" Protoman questions to Flashman.

"You are making a huge mistake as I am not the last dark loid that you will be facing." Flashman chokes out, still feeling the impact of the Elec-tro sword.

"If that's a challenge, then I accept." Protoman replies as he raises his Elec-tro sword. Bringing the sword down, Protoman drives it right through Flashman's chest.

Flashman's body now becomes motionless as he lays completely still with his eyes closing. Flashman's data now begins breaking up rapidly, starting the process of erasing him. With his data continuing to break up, the last of Flashman's data now breaks up as Flashman is completely erased from the Cyber World.

"One down, many more to go." Megaman speaks, releasing a sigh.

"For now, they have to wait." Protoman replies as he looks up at the sky, towards the violent storm that is continuing to rage. "We have to stop this violent storm before Internet City suffers the same fate as Flashman."

"I have a plan." Megaman says as Protoman turns to him. "You have to follow me to the letter on this. Follow me."

Protoman nods as he and Megaman begins heading towards Mega-Byte Drive.

Sci-Lab

Dr. Hikari and Riaka are continuing to try to locate Maylu and Roll as the two continue looking over the three dimensional map of Dentech City on the computer screen. The red dot that is blinking on the screen is Searchman's cyber tracker.

"Enlarge quadrant three." Dr. Hikari commands.

A blue box now appears on the right hand corner of the map as it is now enlarged. Every street in that quadrant now appears. With the streets highlighted, Dr. Hikari eyes fall on Tokyo Lane.

"Enlarge Tokyo Lane's area." Dr. Hikari commands once more.

A blue box now appears around the Tokyo Lane area as it is enlarged.

"Searchman, try to locate dark loid, Blademan." Dr. Hikari requests.

Searchman obeys as the red dot now appears on Tokyo Lane's street with a percentage bar appearing. The cyber tracker begins trying to detect Blademan's data as the percentage bar begins counting down. Everyone keeps their attention on the screen as the percentage bar continues counting down. The percentage bar is continuing to count down and is at thirty five percent with a window appearing with a list of data on it. The percentage bar continues counting down and now reaching one hundred percent, the bar disappears. With the data window on the screen, Dr. Hikari and Riaka begins looking the data over.

"Unbelievable." Dr. Hikari speaks in awe as he cotninues looking the data over. "It was a good thing I called you in Riaka."

"Glad I can help." Riaka replies.

"Alright, let's see what we have here." Dr. Hikari begins, keeping his eyes on the screen.

Continuing to look the data over, Dr. Hikari's eyes now fall the dark loid data that is listed. Looking over the dark loid data, Dr. Hikari now comes across Blademan's name.

"Here we are." Dr. Hikari says as he hightlights Blademan's name. Hitting enter, Blademan's entire profile now pops up on the screen.

"Blademan is a virus type net navi." Dr. Hikari begins reading. "His operator is Aaron Regal."

"Aaron Regal?" Everyone now speaks in unison.

"I didn't know Regal had a son." Dr. Hikari says in confusion.

"Me neither." Riaka says in confusion. (That's a first.)

"Hey wait a minute." Tori begins. "Since Aaron Regal is Baldeman's operator, then he's behind what's been going on lately and has been using Blademan to do it."

"Don't forget about Iceman's injury." Lan reminds him.

"Yeah, and Iceman's injury as well." Tori says.

"Dad, check to see if Roll's name is in that list." Lan requests.

Going back to the data, Dr. Hikari begins looking the list over once more and spots Roll's name.

"Yep, her name is in the list." Dr. Hikari answers Lan.

"If Roll's name is in the list on Tokyo Lane, then Maylu is there with her." Lan says with excitement.

"That's right Hikari." Chaud comments. "Now that we know where they are, let's move out."

"Time to take back what's mine!" Lan says with determination.

Lan's PET now begins beeping. Hearing the beeping, Lan grabs his PET and brings it into his view. Having the PET in his view, Lan notices the screen reads: One new message. Hitting the A button, the message appears on the screen reading:

'_Lan, This is Maylu. Me and Roll are being held at Regal's tower on 1013 Tokyo Lane. Please hurry and love you. --- Maylu S._

Hitting the clear button, Lan places the PET back in the carry case.

"That is our official confirmation." Lan speaks. "Let's go."

Dr. Hikari hands Tori his PET as the five now exit the sector to embark on their rescue mission.

Regal's Tower

Maylu now hits the escape key and exits out of the window, having sent her message to Lan.

"Now to send a message to Tori." Maylu says to herself.

Maylu now hits the F3 key as another message window appears on the screen. Beginning her message to Tori, Maylu is unaware that Aaron has emerged from the back room with a box in his hands. Looking ahead of himself, Aaron spots Maylu at the computer.

"What is she doing?" Aaron asks himself as he sets the box down.

His curiousity getting the better of him, Aaron now begins walking slowly towards Maylu, tip toeing quietly to remain unheard. Continuing towards Maylu and now being close to her, Aaron looks over Maylu's shoulder and notices that she is writing an email. Feeling the anger rise inside of him, Aaron balls his hands into fists.

"She betrayed me!" Aaron speaks between his clenched teeth. "She put on that whole empress act just so I can release her and she contact Lan. She is going to pay for her betrayl!"

"Just what do you call yourself doing!" Aaron shouts, scaring the wits out of Maylu.

Having heard Aaron's angry roar, Maylu now turns around and spots one angry Aaron.

"What do you call yourself doing Sakurai?" Aaron shouts once more.

Maylu opens her mouth to answer Aaron, but is cut off by Aaron roaring once more.

"Save it!" Aaron shouts as begins approaching Maylu. "I should have known better then to fall for your empress stunt. You are going to pay for that! Wait, second thought, your boyfriend is going to pay. You thought I was going to make him pay before, but he's going to pay now more then ever!"

Now reaching Maylu, Aaron grabs her by her hair as Maylu releases a painful yelp.

"Now that you contacted that boyfriend of yours, you no doubt told him where you are." Aaron says as he yanks Maylu's face to his, just inches apart. "So, let's go get the welcoming committee and welcome him. Just let me contact Blademan."

Aaron now drags Maylu off as he grabs his PET from his pocket.

Cyber World NetWork

Roll and Blademan are continuing to travel through the cyber channel.

"How much further?" Roll asks.

"Not too much further." Blademan answers. "Just a few more----"

Blademan's sentence is suddnely cut off as a strong electric current now shoots throguh his body, causing him to fall to his knees. Noticing this, Roll is immediately consumed with worry.

"Blademan, are you ok?" Roll inquires with great concern.

Blademan's eyes flash a deep crimson as he now turns to Roll. Getting to his feet, Blademan begins approaching Roll.

"Blademan." Roll speaks with fear as she begins stepping back.

Now reaching Roll, Blademan grabs her right arm.

"Blademan, you're hurting me." Roll speaks, feeling Blademan twist her arm.

"You're coming with me." Blademan speaks in a demonic voice.

"Blademan, what's going on and where are you taking me?" Roll questions as Blademan begins dragging her off. "Blademan!"

Everything is coming to a close as a fierce battle is on the rise.

A/N: Ok, end of chapter 10. I am so sorry that this is so late being posted. The semester at the university started and I just recently recovered from a really a bad cold. So that's the story there. As usual no flames and if anything is confusing to you, let me know and I'll modify it for you at my earliest convience. I'll try to have chapter 11 out at my earliest convience. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


	11. Enter Aaron Regal!

Chapter 11: Battle Frontier

'Maylu and Roll have been located, Blademan has been identified, and the battle of Good vs. Evil is on the verge. Things are starting to unfold.'

Internet City

Having discussed a plan on how to stop the violent storm, Megaman and Protoman are continuing towards Mega-Byte Drive, where the violent lighting bolts are striking. Now arriving on the block of Mega-Byte Drive, Megaman and Protoman stop dead in their tracks as a huge lighting bolt strikes the ground in front of them.

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" Protoman questions to Megaman.

"You're going to have to trust me on this." Megaman replies.

"I'm more worried about this plan going wrong then anything." Protoman comments. "What if you don't survive?"

"Believe me, I will." Megaman replies, now turning to Protoman. "Just trust me and follow my directions. Now stand back."

Protoman obeys as data sentences begins scrolling up Megaman's eyes as his symbol now begins glowing. His symbol continues glowing as a blinding light emerges from it and completely engulfs Megaman. After a minute, the light disappears, revealing Megaman in Thunder-Soul Double Soul.

"I'm going in." Megaman speaks as he turns to Protoman.

Protoman nods.

Megaman returns the nod and now enters Mega-Byte Drive. Being on Mega-Byte Drive, Megaman turns his attention to the sky, to the violent storm as another lighting bolt strikes the sidewalk of Mega-Byte Drive.

::::Here goes nothing.::: Megaman mentally says to himself as he takes a deep breath.

The thunder soul's seven golden orbs appear and surrounds Megaman as electricity begins surging from them.

:::Now to attract the lighting.::: Megaman mentally says to himself, not taking his eyes off the storm. :::After all, I am a walking lighting rod.::::

Keeping his vision focused on the storm, Megaman spots a huge lighting bolt rip across the dark sky. Protoman, whom is watching two feet away from Megaman, is now consumed with worry as he watches his former rival risk his life for the place the navis call home.

::::He is one brave navi.::: Protoman mentally says to himself as he continues watching on. ::::He is risking his life to save Internet City. My hat's off to you buddy.:::

Keeping his sights on the skies and anticipating on being hit by a bolt of lighting, Megaman now steps in the middle of the main road of Mega-Byte Drive, hoping a lighting bolt will strike him there.

"Come on, strike me." Megaman speaks. "Lighting rod navi here, standing in your path."

Megaman's anticipation is brought to an end as a lighting bolt now strikes him. As the lighting begins eletricuting Megaman, Megaman begins feeling his power levels rising as if the lighting were serving as an energy boost. Continuing to be electricuted by the lighting, Megaman now begins hearing the cries of the net navis that were deleted by the storm. Continuing to be struck by the lighting, Megaman now turns to Protoman and extends his right hand out to him.

"PROTOMAN NOW!" Megaman shouts.

Takign a deep breath and nodding, Protoman now begins making towads Megaman. Continuing to him and now reaching him, Protoman grips Megaman's hand as the lighting now spreads to Protoman. Being electrocuted by the lighting, Protoman screams out in pain as the high voltage electricty begins surging through his cyber frame.

As the two navis continue enduring the lighting, a high surge of energy begins flowing through Protoman.

"HANG ON PROTOMAN!" Megaman shouts to Protoman.

Protoman obeys and continues holding on to Megaman. Continuing to endure the wrath of the intensive lighting strike, the storm above them is beginning to weaken as the cyber tornado that was in the process of starting, now stops. The storm is continuing to loose strength as the winds become calm with the dark clouds beginning to break up. The lighting that is electrifing Megaman and Protoman now stops as the dark clouds continue breaking up with parts of the blue sky showing through.

With the lighting and the storm gone, Megaman and Protoman fall to the cyber pavement as the sky above them completely clears of the dark storm clouds, now displaying an overcast sky.

Megaman now sits up and places his right hand on his head as he looks up towards the sky.

"We did it." Megaman softly speaks with a smile. "We stopped the storm."

Protoman sits up and now turns to Megaman.

"Did you say something?" Protoman inquires to Megaman. "All I can hear is this loud buzzing sound in my head."

"We stopped the storm and saved Net City." Megaman repeats himself. "Well, what's left of it anyway."

"That's good to hear." Protoman speaks. "The way we were being eletrocuted, I could have sworn that we were about to become apart of the storm."

"Well, it's over now." Megaman says as he now gets to his feet. "Unfortunetly, that's the only thing we brought to an end."

Protoman now gets to his feet as he begins dusting himself off.

"I just hope that we have left to face won't involve acting as a net navi lighting rod again." Protoman comments.

"Stopping the storm was just part one of many things left to do." Megaman says as the Thunder Soul vaporizes, transforming Megaman back to his original armor. "The next and final thing left to do is to stop Blademan's reign of terror!"

"And I'll be right there with you." Protoman says with a smile as he turns to Megaman.

"You're the best." Megaman replies as he turns to Protoman with a smile.

Megaman and Protoman now high five each other, when suddenly they begin to glow. Noticing Megaman's arm glowing, Protoman takes a step back.

"Megaman, you're glowing." Protoman informs him as he begins looking Megaman over.

Megaman turns to his arms and notices that they are glowing.

"So I am." Megaman says as he now turns to Protoman. "But I'm not the only one."

Bringing his hands into his view, Protoman notices that they are glowing a golden color.

"Why am I glowing?" Protoman questions as he begins looking himself over.

"That was all apart of the plan." Megaman begins. "By absorbing the lighting from the storm, the data of the deleted navis would be uploaded to us, giving us the extra strenth to defeat Blademan once and for all! They are with us, knowing that we will restore order to Internet City. So what do you say we go show Blademan who's boss?"

"Let's do this!" Protoman replies with a nod.

Returning the nod, Megaman and Protoman now teleport out of Internet City and are on their way back to their PET's to join up with their net ops.

Cyber World's Net Work

Blademan is continuing to drag a confused Roll through the Cyber channel.

"Blademan, what's going on and where are you taking me?" Roll continues questioning to Blademan. "Blademan, why won't you answer me?"

"You will see soon enough." Blademan answers, with irritation erupting in his voice. "Now will you keep quiet and I'm not asking, I'm telling you!"

"Well at least you spoke." Roll comments.

Continuing to drag Roll through the cyber channel, Blademan now stops. Raising his is right hand, Blademan positions it in front of him as a portal appears and opens. Smirking, Blademan now enters the portal with Roll. Continuing through the portal and exiting it on the other end, the portal closes as Roll begins looking around at her surroundings.

"This place looks familiar." Roll comments, continuing to look around.

Ignoring what Roll said, Blademan continues dragging Roll through the cyber channel.

"Wait a minute, I remember this place." Roll speaks up, now remembering where they are. "Blademan, we are back in the tower's cyber channel. Why are we back here?"

Blademan doesn't respond, but continues dragging Roll through the channel. Continuing to drag Roll through the channel, Blademan stops in his tracks as he now grips Roll's right arm tightly. Having a tight grip on her arm, Blademan now slings Roll to the cyber floor. Roll hits the floor with an impact as an electric force field appears, seperating Roll and Blademan.

"See you on the battle field." Blademan says with a twisted smile.

Glancing at Roll once more, Blademan now turns and begins walking away. Roll props herself up on her right elbow and turns in Blademan's direction to see him walking off.

"I know there is some good in you Blademan and I won't rest until I find it." Roll says to herself, continuing to watch Blademan walk off.

Lan and Co.

Lan and the gang are now approaching the demolition site as the radar tracker in the Sci-Lab's truck is scanning the area as they continue approaching the site. Continuing to approach the area and now arriving, Dr. Hikari places the vehicle in park as everyone begins climbing out.

"This is the place." Lan speaks as he now climbs out of the truck.

"It looks exactly the same since I was last here." Tori adds in as he climbs out of the truck.

"Well, things are about to change after today." Chaud comments as he climbs out.

"So, we finally meet, Lan Hikari." A voice now speaks.

Having heard the voice, everyone begins looking around to find the owner of the voice.

"I heard the voice, but what direction did it come in?" Tori asks as he continues looking around for the owner of the voice.

"Over here." The voice speaks again, this time with a sigh.

Having heard the voice once more, everyone turns around behind them and directs their attention towards the top of the tower, now spotting a five foot seven inch, black haired teen staring back at them.

"So, you're Aaron Regal." Lan speaks, slanting his eyes in anger.

"In the flesh." Aaron replies with a devious smirk.

"You're the one who's been causing trouble in Dentech and Internet City!" Lan says, raising his voice.

"Guilty." Aaron replies.

"I hope you enjoyed your fun because your reign of terror ends here!" Lan shouts as he points his index finger towards Aaron.

"Oh contrare Lan." Aaron speaks as he now pulls a black device from his left pants pocket. "My fun is just beginning."

Pressing the blue button on the device, the top of the tower behind Aaron now opens as a pillar begins emerging. The pillar continues emerging and now stop as Aaron presses the red button, which activates a rotating wall on the pillar. The wall begins rotating and continues rotating, which now reveals Maylu and Roll who are chained to the wall. The wall now stops rotating with Maylu and Roll facing out towards everyone. Maylu's wrists and ankles are chained to the wall with a bandana covering her mouth and Roll is unconscious in the PET.

Everyone releases a devastating gasp.

"Oh no, Maylu, Roll." Lan says in shock with wide eyes. Immediately shaking from his shock, Lan now slants his eyes in anger while sending a death glare in Aaron's direction.

"Let them go Aaron!" Lan shouts.

"Not a chance!" Aaron shouts. "You took my father away from me and now, I'm going to take your beloved Maylu away from you! I'm going to finish the job my father didn't and annihilate you once and for all! Lan Hikari, welcome to your nightmare and believe me, there is no escaping from this!"

Aaron now begins laughing hysterically which begins echoing throughout the area.

The battle for Dentech City is about to begin. Will the Net Saviors be able to save Dentech City from destruction a second time?

A/N: Ok end of chapter 11 and I hope you all liked it. I do apologize that this chapter is short. This is all I could come up with for this chapter. I also want to apologize for my alternation of Thunder Soul's lighting rod ability. I know that double soul's lighting ability is powerful all on it's own, but I figured I'd amp it up some. Anyway, no flames as usual and if anything is confusing to you, please let me know. If nothing else, please review and chapter 12 will be out at my next earliest convience.

Review Please!


	12. Battle Field Dentech City!

Chapter 12: Battle Field Dentech City!

'Lan and the gang are face to face with Aaron Regal and now the battle for Dentech City is about to begin. Who will come out on top?'

1013 Tokyo Lane

Lan and the gang are face now face to face with Aaron Regal, the bitter offspring of the notorious Dr. Regal as the battle for Dentech City is just seconds from starting.

"Your reign of terror ends here Aaron!" Lan yells to Aaron. "You're not going to complete your mission if I have anything to do with it! Regal didn't finish his and neither will you!"

"And you're going to stop me?" Aaron says with a twisted smile. "You may have been able to defeat my father, but I doubt that you'll get lucky a second time. My father was foolish enough to let his guard down, but I'm smarter then that."

"It's not smart to speak ill of the dead, especially to the one you call daddy." Riaka comments. (Burn!)

"Regal got everything he deserved as will you!" Lan shouts.

"You and what army?" Aaron questions as he begins laughing hysterically. "I certainly hope you don't mean that tag team of losers you call reinforcements."

"Him, his reinforcements and his net navi, Megaman!" Megaman's voice now speaks from Lan's PET.

"Make that double!" Protoman's voice speaks from Chaud's PET.

Grabbing his PET, Lan now brings it into his view and spots Megaman on the screen.

"Megaman, you made it back safely." Lan says with a smile forming.

"You bet I did." Megaman says returning the smile. "Now, let's take this guy down together."

"You got it." Lan replies, now turning back to Aaron.

"So what'll it be Hikari?" Aaron questions, keeping his sharp gaze on Lan. "Should I end this battle now and take over Dentech City with my lovely queen Maylu, or should I allow you time to beg for mercy? Decisions, decisions."

"Correction, by the time this battle ends, it is you who will be begging for mercy!" Lan replies in anger as he slants his eyes while sending a death glare in Aaron's direction.

"Well then, without further a due." Aaron speaks as he brings the device into his view.

Pressing the yellow button on the device, the dimensional converters on the tower now light up, from the bottom of the tower up. With the converters lit up, a beam now shoots from each converter, which forms into one single beam that shoots into the sky. A dimensional area now covers the area.

"A dimesional Area." Riaka speaks.

"Welcome to my domain." Aaron says in a welcoming tone. "Too bad your visit is a short one!"

"Let's dance!" Lan hisses.

Grabbing their PET's, Lan, Chaud, and Riaka now insert the synchro chips into their PET's.

"BEGIN CROSS-FUSION!" Lan, Chaud, and Riaka say in unison.

Bright lights now emerge from their PET's, which engulf the three warriors. The light now disappears, revealing the three Net Saviors in Cross-fusion form. Lan in Megaman cross-fusion, Chaud in protoman cross-fusion, and Riaka in Search cross-fusion.

Aaron now applauds the three as he nods.

"Very impressive if I do say so myself." Aaron says with approval in his voice. "But, I'm afraid you're still two steps behind."

Grabbing his PET, Aaron now inserts a dark synchro chip into his PET. Data sentences scroll down the screen as dark clouds appear and completely cover Aaron. Two huge lightening bolts shoot through the dark clouds as Aaron begins transforming. The darks clouds now disappear, revealing Aaron in Blademan Cross-Fusion. The helmet has purple stripes on both sides with spikes placed above the purple stripes. The body armor is black and purple. The arms are purple with spikes on the elbows. The legs are black with spikes sitting on the armor's knee caps. The chest armor is black with purple stripes embedded next to the symbol, which is a Ying-Yang symbol sitting in front of a dagger pointing south.

Seeing Aaron in his cross-fusion form, everyone gazes in awe.

"I've never seen a cross-fusion like that before and as much as I hate to say this, it's impressive." Chaud comments.

"You're not helping the matter any Chaud." Lan snaps, not taking his eyes off of Aaron.

"Oh, but that's not all." Aaron says as he extends his closed right fist over the crowd. Opening his hand, the remainder of the dark loids now appear.

Lan, Chaud, and Riaka now look around at the Dark Loids that are surrounding them.

"This is going to be quite a battle." Riaka speaks as he positions his scope gun in front of him.

"Got that right." Chaud replies.

"You're telling me." Lan adds in.

"Lan, me and Riaka will take care of the Dark Loids, while you take care of Aaron." Chaud orders, now turning to Lan. "You saved Dentech City once before, so make history and do it again."

"You got it." Lan replies with a nod and a smile.

Returning the smile, Chaud and Riaka now head off to go deal with the dark loids as Lan turns back to Aaron.

"It's time to make history in Dentech City once more." Lan says to himself. "Dash Attack!"

The green glider appears as Lan jumps on it and is lifted into the air, now headed for Aaron. Continuing towards Aaron, Lan now converts his right arm to the Charge Shot cannon with it beginning to charge. Continuing towards Aaron and now being close enough, the dash attack stops as Lan aims the cannon towards Aaron.

"Charge Shot!" Lan calls.

The beam is now released from the cannon and is heading towards Aaron at light speed. Eyeing the attack coming at him, Aaron smirks as he positions his right arm in front of him with his Aura shield appearing. The attack now impacts the shield, but instead of disappating, the attack bounces off of the shield.

"What the?" Lan questions in disbelief, not believing his attack was deflected. "Where did that come from?"

"The same place this came from." Aaron says with a smirk as he now aims his left hand's palm in Lan's direction. "Necro-Flames!"

An eruption of blue flames now emerge from Aaron's palm and are heading towards Lan at rapid speed. Unable to dodge the fierce flame storm, Lan is now impacted and is knocked off the dash attack. The dash attack disappears as Lan now hits the ground. (Can you say ouch?)

"Rebound." Aaron says with a victorious tone as he now turns to Maylu.

"I'll be back, my love." Aaron speaks, blowing her a kiss.

Maylu scrunches up her nose in disgust.

Turning back to the crowd, Aaron now jumps off of the tower. Touching down on the ground, Aaron lands in front of Lan as he hovers over him.

"Now, let's get this battle started right." Aaron says with a twisted smile as he raises his right hand that is balled into a fist and is covered with blue flames.

Chaud's Battle

Chaud finds himself surrounded by Videoman, Bowlman, Gravityman, and Savageman with his Sonic Boom sword drawn.

:::I get to battle with the dumbest of the bunch.:::: Chaus says to himself as he keeps his sights on the four dark loids in front of him. :::I feel so honored.:::

"So you're one of Lan Hikari's friends are you?" Videoman questions as his video tape roll appears and begins to fill with video tape. "Well, this should be a fairly short battle."

"I agree, but at the end, it is you who will be scattered data!" Chaud replies.

"We'll see about that!" Videoman speaks in anger as his video tape finishes filling up.

Videoman now sends his video tape roll in Chaud's direction with it coming at him at in warp speed. Seeing the video roll coming at him, Chaud smirks as he now disappears from the dark loids sights by the ability of the Area Steal battle chip.

"I hate it when they do that!" Videoman yells in frustration. "Where did he go this time?"

"Looking for me?" Chaud's voice speaks.

Hearing Chaud's voice, the dark loids begins looking for Chaud. Continuing to look around for him and not seeing any traces of Chaud, the four dark loids are now impacted by a sonic boom wave and are knocked to the ground. Chaud now reappears in front of the fallen dark loids.

"Ameturs." Chaud says with a smirk. "You're right about one thing Videoman, this was a fairly short battle."

Chaud now turns around to see Riaka fighting with his crowd of Dark Loids.

"Looks like Riaka could use some help." Chaud says as he now weilds his sonic boom sword.

Just as Chaud turns to go help Riaka, he is suddenly stopped by hearing: Gravity Drive!"

A multicolored beam now hits Chaud, which knocks him to his knees.

"Gravityman!" Chaud hisses through his clenched teeth.

"Hold him right there!" Savageman says, now getting to his feet. "He's going to pay for what he just did!"

Getting into position, Savageman begins grinding his feet into the ground, revving himself up for speed. Continuing to grind his feet into the ground and having built up his speed, Savageman now begins charging towards Chaud and Gravityman with Chaud in his radar. Continuing towards the two, Savageman now slams into Chaud, releasing him from Gravityman's beam.

Savageman has Chaud pinned to the ground with Chaud struggling to get out of his death grip.

"This is where you draw your last breath!" Savageman fiercly hisses as he now raises his right claw.

"Not in this life!" Chaud yells as he quickly converts his right arm to the charge shot cannon.

Quickly aiming the cannon towards Savageman's face, the cannon fires off and impacts Savageman, knocking him off of Chaud. (man, that had to hurt!)

Being free from Savageman's death grip, Chaud now turns around and spots a huge green bowling ball heading right for him. Performing a back hand spring, Chaud quickly removes himself from the bowling ball's path.

"You are really starting to get on my last good nerve!" Chaud firmly speaks as he now converts his right arm to the spreader cannon.

Aiming the cannon towards the dark loids, the spreader cannon fires a rain of shots that now impacts the four dark loids.The rain storm of shots continues that creates a smoke screen. The rain of shots now discontinues as the smoke screen begins to slowly clear out. As the smoke screen continues clearing out, Chaud now hears: Savageman Deleted!

The smoke screen completely clears, revealing Videoman, Gravityman, and Bowlman laying all about the battle field.

"Time to clean house." Chaud speaks as his right arm now converts to the electro sword.

Riaka's Battle

Riaka now avoids the wave of ekectricty that Brightman has released.

"You're going to have to do better then that if you want to bring me down!" Riaka says. "Satellite Ray!"

A swarm of miniture satellites now appears and begins raining satellite blasts on the field.

Riaka evacuates the area as Allegro, Plantman, Brightman, and Swordman are impacted by the blasts. The satellies continues shooting with Plantman getting deleted in the ambush.

(Plantman Deleted!)

The satellites now disappear with the ambush of blasts ending. The light smoke screen created by the satellites' rays shooting ambush clears as Riaka begins looking around the area, now noticing that Allegro, Brightman, and Swordman remain with Plantman's data floating through the area.

"Targets Locked!" Riaka says with a smirk.

Activating the Chameleon chip, Riaka disppears as he now becomes apart of his surroundings. The three remaining Dark Loids now begins looking for Riaka.

"I had enough of these Net Saviors!" Swordman yells in frustration as a sword now materalizes in his right hand. "I have fought with them for the last time! Come out and show yourself coward!"

Having heard what Swordman just said, Riaka now pulls out a search grenade. Pulling the pin from the grenade, Riaka throws the grenade at the three dark loids that are continuing to look around the field for him.

"You guys aren't too bright." Riaka whispers to himself as he continues watching the dark loids search for him.

Within a minute, the grenade explodes with the impact of the explosion impacting all three dark loids. Riaka now reappears as he cocks his scope gun. Seeing the three remaining dark loids scattered on the field, Riaka begins firing reputious shots, insuring that all three get impacted. Continuing to fire at the three Dark Loids, Swordman is impacted the hardest and is now deleted.

(Swordman Deleted!)

Riaka now brings the firing ambush to an end as the smoke from the grenade and scope gun blasts begins clearing out. As the smoke continues clearing, Allegro and Brightman now emerge from the half cleared smoke screen.

"Two down and two left to go!" Riaka says with a smirk as he positions his scope gun in front of him.

Cocking his scope gun once more, Riaka's search soul's helmet visor now covers his eyes as the visor's target locks onto Allegro and Brightman.

"Target's Locked!"

Lan's Battle

Lan now avoids a swarm of Aaron's green Daemon Orbs as the attack impacts the ground where he was standing. Converting his right arm to the Laser Blast Cannon, Lan aims it towards Aaron as the cannon now fires. Spotting the beam coming at him, Aaron smirks as his shield now appears in front of him. The laser blast attack now impacts the shield and immediately disappates.

"We've thrown just about everything we had at this guy!" Megaman speaks in frustration. "He has counteracted every last attack and we can't even get near him. What will it take to bring this guy down?"

"I don't know, but I will make sure something will." Lan answers as he now converts his right arm to the Long Sword.

Weilding this sword, Lan now dashes towards Aaron. Continuing towards Aaron, Lan now leaps into the air and positions his sword so it would directly impact Aaron on contact. Bringing the sword down and with it being just inches from touching Aaron, Aaron now catches the sword's blade between his hands.

"No way!" Lan says in disbelief.

"Way and nice try Hikari." Aaron speaks calmly.

Forcefully bringing his hands together, Aaron now shatters the sword's blade. Balling his right hand into a fist, Aaron swiftly punches Lan in his left jaw, immediately knocking him to the ground. Aaron now converts his right arm to the Necro-Blade as he begins approaching Lan. Continuing towards Lan and now reaching him, Aaron looks down at him.

"And you made a promise to have me begging for mercy by the time this battle is over, but yet I'm not the one who is tasting defeat at my opponet's hands." Aaron says. "Why don't you make it easier on yourself and surrender."

"I'll never surrender to you!" Lan chokes out as he now turns to Aaron.

"That's too bad." Aaron says with a twisted smile forming as he now brings his Necro-Blade into his view. "I would have spared you had you surrendered, but you leave me no choice but to destroy you. At least with you out of the way, me and Maylu can live our lives peacefully. Too bad you won't be attending our wedding and If you're wondering what type of wife she will be, I can tell you now, a good one."

"You're more twisted then I thought if you think Maylu will ever marry something like you!" Lan spits to Aaron.

"You've said your last words." Aaron speaks. "Now it's time to say good-bye!"

Raising his sword, Aaron brings it down with it coming at Lan at rapid speed.

Eyeing the sword coming down on him, Lan now shifts to the right as the sword impacts the ground.

Aaron and Lan continue their battle as Roll now begins stirring in the PET. Opening her eyes, Roll sits up and begins looking around at her surroundings.

"Where am I?" Roll questions.

Getting to her feet, Roll turns around to the PET screen and spots Chaud fighting with three dark loids, Riaka fighting with two, and Lan fighting with Cross-Fused Aaron. Now locking her vision on Aaron, Roll's eyes now go wide.

"Did Aaron cross-fuse with Blademan?" Roll inquires.

Roll's question is soon answered as Aaron turns in her direction while trying to hit Lan with his sword.

"Oh no, he did!" Roll says, nearly going speechless. "Blademan is a good navi, but is being corrupted by Aaron. If I can get through to him and talk some sense into him, then maybe he'll call off the cross-fusion with Aaron and become the good navi I know he is."

Closing her eyes and putting her hands together, Roll now begins trying to establish a link with Blademan. Continuing to try to reach Blademan, Roll now makes a connection. A hologram of Roll now appears in a Cyber World setting.

"Blademan, are you here?" Roll questions, now looking around the cyber plain.

"Roll?" Blademan's voice says to her as a hologram of him now appears in front of her. Roll now looks ahead of her and spots Blademan.

"Yes it's me." Roll replies with a smile forming. "Blademan, you have to stop this! You have to call off the cross-fusion with Aaron!"

"I want to, but I can't." Blademan replies. "Aaron is too powerful."

"He's only powerful because he's in full synchro with you." Roll says. "If you go against him, then your cross-fusion will come undone. When a Net navi and Net Op aren't in perfect harmony, then cross-fusion isn't possible. Blademan, you have to use every ounce of your will power to overcome Aaron's control over you."

"I have tried, you have to belive me." Blademan sincerely says as his purple eyes soften.

"I do Blademan, I do." Roll says as she walks over to Blademan and embraces him in a tight hug.

Lan's Battle

Swinging his sword at Lan once more, Aaron now impacts the ground, missing Lan completely.

"Will you keep still?!" Aaron yells, continuing to swing his sword towards Lan.

"Now would be a great time to come up with a plan Lan!" Megaman says in frustration.

"If I weren't trying to avoid a walking chain ball with a huge blade, then I would have come up with one by now!" Lan replies, now feeling himself becoming exhausted.

Feeling himself becoming more exhausted by the minute, Lan now collapses to the ground.

Locking his sights on an exhausted Lan, Aaron now raises his blade.

"I've got you now!" Aaron says with a twisted smile.

"Well, this is it." Lan says as he closes his eyes. "It was nice knowing you Megaman."

Just as Aaron is about to bring his sword down on Lan, his arm suddenly stops. Noticing this, Aaron begins trying to move his arm and finds that he can't.

"What's going on and why can't I move my arm?" Aaron questions in anger.

Not feeling the impact of Aaron's sword, Lan opens his eyes and begins looking around. Now looking ahead of him, he spots Aaron trying to move his arm.

"What happened?" Lan inquires in confusion.

"My guess would be that he is having a problem with his cross-fusion with Blademan." Megaman answers.

"Well that buys us some time for me to come up with a plan." Lan says, keeping his eyes on Aaron's blade.

Cyber World

Roll is continuing to console Blademan.

"Don't worry Blademan." Roll whispers to Blademan as she now loosens her grip and catches with his gaze. "With my and my friends help, we will stop Aaron once and for all. That's a promise."

"Thank you Roll." Blademan says with a smile.

Aaron's voice now comes in through Blademan's communication wire, now breaking Roll and Blademan's concentration.

"Blademan!" Aaron yells.

Hearing Aaron's voice ring through his head, Blademan's eyes now flash crimson, which makes him forecefully shove Roll to the ground. Blademan now gets to his feet while continuing to hold his head.

Roll now sits up and turns to Blademan, noticing that he has his hands on his head.

"Blademan, are you ok?" Roll questions to Blademan as she now gets to her feet.

Blademan doesn't respond, but continues holding his head.

"Blademan, what are you doing?!" Aaron continues. "Stop slacking off, we have work to do now get with it!"

"Blademan, what's wrong?" Roll questions once more as she begins making her way towards him.

"Don't come near me!" Blademan shouts, stopping Roll dead in her tracks.

"Blademan." Roll whispers.

Blademan now removes his hands from his head as he turns his vision to Roll with his eyes flashing crimson. An evil smile now forms on his lips.

"My apologizes Aaron." Blademan speaks. "I'm on my way."

Blademan's hologram now teleports out of the cyber world.

"Blademan!" Roll shouts. "Blademan, come back!"

The connection has been lost.

Roll now opens her eyes and frantically looks around at her surroundings, noticing she is back in the PET and Blademan is no where in sight.

"Oh no, I lost my connection with Blademan." Roll says as she turns back to the screen of the PET, out towards the battle field. "There has got to be a way that I can get through to Blademan, despite Aaron's interference."

Continuing to try to move his arm, Aaron now moves his arm to his right, discovering that he can move it again. Smirking, Aaron looks down at Lan.

"Now, where were we?" Aaron speaks.

Just as Aaron brings his sword down, Lan now disappears as the sword stabs the ground. Observing the area where the sword landed, Aaron notices Lan isn't there.

"Now where did he go?!" Aaron questions with frustration as he begins looking around the field for Lan. "I can't wait until I finish you off once and for all Hikari!"

Tori

Tori is watching the trio battle in front of him and can feel his blood beginning to boil as his anger levels begins rising. Witnessing Chaud avoid Videoman's video tape roll, Riaka avoid Allergro's eye beams, and Lan reappear, but dodges Aaron's Daemon Orbs, Tori now slants his eyes in anger.

"This has gone on long enough!" Tori speaks in anger. "I can't watch this anymore! Dr. Hikari, give me a synchro chip."

"What did you just ask me?" Dr. Hikari inquires in confusion, now turning to Tori.

"I want a synchro chip." Tori repeats himself as he turns to Dr. Hikari.

"A synchro chip?" Dr. Hikari says in surprise. "Tori, please tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do."

"Yep." Tori answers.

"You haven't been properly tested to see if you have that capability." Dr. Hikari replies. "And something could go horrible wrong that could be irreversable. Plus I don't want to be faced with a lawsuit if something does go wrong."

"I can't just sit here and watch my friends fight a loosing battle." Tori says, trying to calm his temper. "They're getting beaten out there."

"Tori, their Net Saviors." Dr. Hikari replies. "They've been trained for this."

"I have to help them!" Tori says with frustration.

Now turning to the dash board of the van, Tori spots a synchro ship. Grabbing it, Tori jumps out of the van and grabs his PET from his shirt pocket.

"Tori, wait, you haven't been properly tested!" Dr. Hikari yells after him.

Bringing the PET and chip into his view, Tori now swallows the lump in his throat.

:::I sure hope this works.::: Tori mentally says to himself. ::::My friends are in trouble and need my help. I can't let them down, so here goes nothing.::::

Inserting the Synchro chip into the PET, tiny data sentences begins scrolling up the screen of the PET.

"Begin Cross-fusion!" Tori shouts.

A bright light now emerges from the screen that completely envelops Tori. The trio battle has now been brought to a stand still as the cross-fusion process continues.

"I'm so going to loose my scientist license for this." Dr. Hikari says with dread, now lowering his head.

The light now disappears and reveals Tori in Iceman cross-fusion form.

Tori is wearing an ice blue colored jump suit with the hood to match, his brown eyes are now blue, he is wearing ice blue colored boots, and ice blue colored gloves with Iceman's symbol on the chest of the armor.

Everyone stares in awe at Tori's new ability.

"He did it!" Dr. Hikari says in surprise with a smile. "He achieved full synchro with Iceman! I'm not going to loose my license!"

Tori has uncovered his new ability to Cross-fuse. Is there hope for Dentech City after all or will Aaron win this battle and ultimately rule Dentech? Keep reading to find out as the conclusion is quickly drawing to a close.

A/N: Ok end of chapter 12 and I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry it's so late. I've had exams back to back and now it's finals time, but here it is. The chamelon chip does belong to me. No flames please and Chapter 13 will be out after my finals are completed, before the new year. At least I hope so anyway. If anything is confusing to you, please let me know and I'll modify it for you.

A/N 2: Now, I've gotten enough responses for Tori not becoming a Net Savior so there will be an alternate ending to this story. Keep your eyes peeled. If nothing else, please review.

Reivew Please!


	13. The Fate Of Dentech City!

Chapter 13: The Fate Of Dentech City

'Tori discovered his ability to cross-fuse with Iceman and the battle for Dentech City has intensified. Everything is coming to a close as the conclusion draws near.'

1013 Tokyo Lane

Having discovered that he can cross-fuse with Iceman, Tori has now become apart of the Cross-fusing team.

"Tori, he---" Lan begins.

"Cross-Fused with Iceman." Chaud finishes Lan's sentence.

"Tori's stats are reading higher then Lan, Chaud, and Riaka's put together." Dr. Hikari says, not believing what he is seeing on the Sci-Lab's van's scanner. "And they are continuing to rise."

Tori now begins looking around the battle field, at the three battles that were suddnely brought to a halt.

"I've seen just about enough of this!" Tori speaks in anger. "This battle ends here!"

"So I see another one joins the battle." Allegro speaks as he now turns completely to Tori. "The more, the better."

"If I were you, I would watch what comes out of your mouth because those very words that you speak could very well be your last." Tori speaks as he slants his eyes in anger, raising his right hand to the sky. "Artic Blizzard!"

The sky above the battle field now becomes cloudy as snow clouds fill the sky. Within a minute, a fierce blizzard arrives as huge snow flakes and blustery winds hit the battle field.

As the blizzard continues impacting the battle field, the remainder dark loids now freeze. Being frozen, the blizzard continues as the dark loids are now deleted.

(Dark Loids Deleted!)

"During the next Dentech heat wave, I'm surely going to give him a call." Lan comments as he wraps his arms around himself to keep warm.

"If my mansion's air unit dies next summer, I know who to call." Chaud comments.

Tori now lowers his right hand, which instatly ends the storm. Aaron growls in anger.

"You may have been able to defeat those dark loids, but I will not be defeated that easily!" Aaron yells. "I will crush you all!"

Raising his right foot, Aaron now brings it down with everyone scattering to get out of the way. An earthquake now erupts from Aaron's stomp, which knocks everyone to the ground.

"Your fates are sealed right here and now!" Aaron shouts.

"I've had just about enough of this guy!" Lan hisses as he gets to his feet.

"Go free Maylu." Tori commands to Lan as he gets to his feet.

"What?" Lan asks in confusion.

"Go free Maylu while me, Chaud, and Riaka deal with him." Tori repeats himself.

"No, I have a personal score to settle with this jerk." Lan argues back. "You go free Maylu while I deal with him."

"Lan, now isn't the time to be stubborn." Tori says to Lan with aggrivation. "I can't count how many times you have been there for me. Now, it's my turn to be there for you and right now, your girlfriend needs you more then ever. Now go free her while we deal with Aaron."

Dropping his current argument, Lan nods as he smiles.

"Thanks man." Lan says to Tori.

Tori nods.

"Dash Attack!" Lan calls.

The green glider now appears. Lan jumps on it and is lifted into the air as he is headed towards the top of the tower, towards Maylu.

"Oh no you don't!" Aaron yells, now noticing Lan heading for the top of the tower. "Stay away from my queen!"

Converting his right arm to the Necro-Blade, Aaron now swings his sword in Lan's direction. The Dash Attack shifts, completely avoiding Aaron's blade. Noticing this, Aaron releases a growl.

Aaron is now hit with a Rapid Fire Shot. Feeling the shot, Aaron now turns arounds and spots Chaud waving at him. Lan now reaches the top of the tower and jumps off the dash attack. Lan makes his way over to Maylu and removes the bandana from her mouth.

"Lan, I'm so happy to see you!" Maylu speaks in excitement.

"Same here babe." Lan replies as he plants a kiss on Maylu's lips.

Converting his right arm to the Axe, Lan breaks Maylu's bonds. After freeing Maylu, Lan now frees Roll.

"That's it!" Aaron yells. "I have had enough of all of you!"

Aaron's eyes now flash crimson as he begins to grow. The dimensional converters on the inside walls of the tower now light up and begins glowing brightly. With the converters lit up and glowing brightly, Aaron is continuing to grow. The converters on the wall now short out with Aaron's growth stopping.

"He's a monster!" Riaka comments.

"The navi data." Maylu says to Lan.

"What?" Lan asks in confusion.

"He's using the navi data in order to strengthen his cross-fusion. When I was chained up inside, he was draining Net City of it's data and navi's." Maylu explains. "Before he drained the city, there was a code that he put in. I remember it and if I were to go and punch in that exact code, it would reverse everything."

"Are you sure?" Lan questions.

"Positive." Maylu answers with a nod. "I'm going to need Roll's help."

Lan now hands Roll to Maylu. Maylu brings the PET into her view and spots Roll on the screen.

"Are you up for it?" Maylu questions to her navi.

"You bet I am!" Roll answers with a nod.

"You know what I have to do." Maylu speaks as she turns back to Lan.

Lan nods as he hands Maylu a synchro chip. Taking the chip, Maylu now inserts it into her PET.

"Begin Cross-Fusion!" Maylu yells.

A bright light now emerges from the PET screen and envelopes Maylu. The light now disappears, revealing Maylu in Roll Cross-Fusion.

"Glad to have you back." Lan says with a smile as he looks Maylu over.

Maylu returns the smile.

Having seen the light from Maylu's PET, Aaron now turns around to Lan and Maylu, seeing Maylu in Cross-Fusion form.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Aaron questions as he now turns completely around to the two. "My queen is betraying me? There is a price to pay for betrayal!"

Reaching over, Aaron now grabs Maylu and brings her into his view as he grins.

"All I wanted was for you to rule at my side and be my queen, but you turned and betrayed me!" Aaron speaks. "There is a huge price to pay for that! Now I'm going to destroy you!"

Closing his hand, Aaron begins squeezing Maylu as Maylu now squeals in pain. Riaka quickly cocks his scope gun and aims it at Aaron's right hand, the hand he is holding Maylu in. Pulling the trigger, the blast now hits Aaron's hand, which forces it open and releases Maylu.

"Dash Attack!" Lan calls.

The green glider now appears as Lan jumps on and begins towards the falling Maylu, trying to intercept her fall. Continuing towards Maylu at a rapid speed and now reaching her, Lan catches Maylu. Feeling herself enveloped by warm arms, Maylu now opens her eyes and looks up at Lan. Maylu smiles.

"Nice catch." Maylu speaks.

"For you, always." Lan replies with a smile.

The dash attack lowers them to the ground as Lan gentely lands Maylu on her feet. Lan jumps off of the dash attack as it disappears.

"I'm going to destroy all of you!" Aaron yells. "You've worn out your welcome here!"

Aaron's eyes now flash crimson as lasers now shoots from his eyes and towards the crowd.

"Shield!" Tori shouts.

The blue-green dome now appears and covers everyone in the area. Aaron's eye beams now come in contact with the shield, but doesn't damage it.

"There has got to be a way to bring this guy down." Chaud speaks up.

"There is and I know the way." Maylu says. "I just have to get into the tower so I can."

"I'll take him down." Tori speaks. "He's going to pay for hurting my friends and most of all, you Maylu."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Maylu argues. "I'll do it. He's going to pay for kidnapping me, hurting my navi and putting all of you through hell. This is personal."

Aaron's eye beams discontinue as he releases a monsterous growl that vibrates the area.

"Now's my chance to get into the tower and disrupt his power source." Maylu says.

Tori nods as he now drops the shield. Maylu begins making her way towards the tower. Noticing Maylu heading for the tower, Aaron now locks his vision onto her.

"Oh no you don't!" Aaron yells in a monsterous tone.

Continuing to focus on Maylu, Aaron is now hit with a Charge Shot, Rapid Fire, Artic Blast, and Scope Gun blast. Turning away from Maylu, Aaron turns around and spots Lan pointing the charge shot cannon at him, Chaud pointing the rapid fire cannon at him, Tori with his finger pointed in his direction, and Riaka aiming his scope gun in his direction.

Now reaching the tower, Maylu enters and begins looking around. Now looking to her right, Maylu notices that the dimensional converters are burned out with a light smoke screen covering them. Looking ahead of her, Maylu spots the computer with the screen flickering. Heading over to the computer, Maylu begins looking over the keyboard on the console.

"Maylu, are you sure you know the exact code?" Roll inquires to Maylu.

"I remember it exactly." Maylu answers. "Now as I remember it exactly is two, six, four, seventeen, CTRL ALT SHIFT and lastly, enter!"

Having punched in the code and now hitting enter, Maylu now hears a rumbling sound as if a tornado has touched down in the area. Running out of the tower, Maylu stands in the door way and looks up at Aaron, noticing that he is struggling to move.

"Why can't I move?" Aaron shouts.

Maylu now notices that Aaron's cross-fusion is starting to break apart. Roll also notices this and smiles.

"Now's my chance to try to reach Blademan." Roll speaks.

Closing her eyes and placing her hands together, Roll now begins trying to reach Blademan. Continuing to try to reach him, Roll now establishes a connection with him. Roll's spirit now appears in a Cyber World setting.

"Blademan?" Roll calls as she begins looking around for him. "Blademan are you here?"

Now looking ahead of her, Roll spots Blademan on his knees while holding his head. Running over to him, Roll now embraces him. Roll can feel him trembling in her arms.

"I can't take this anymore." Blademan manages to say though his trembles. "I want to be free from his nightmare."

"And you will be." Roll whispers to him as she now begins to glow a heavenly white color.

Placing her right hand on his helmet, Blademan now stops trembling as he begins glowing.

"You are now free from Aaron's control forever." Roll speaks to him as she begins to slowly stroke his helmet. "He can no longer control you and the darkness in your heart has been removed for good."

Removing her hand from his helmet, Blademan turns to Roll as his eyes turn from crimson and back to their original color, Violet.

"Thank you Roll." Blademan says to Roll with a smile as he now leans on her left shoulder. "Thank you so much for freeing me."

"You are welcome." Roll replies.

Aaron is continuing to try to keep the cross-fusion together.

"Blademan, what are you doing?" Aaron now roars.

"Blademan is no longer under your control!" Maylu yells to Aaron. "He's free from you! Roll made sure of that!"

"Let's hit him with everything we have!" Chaud commands. "If he can't hold the cross-fusion together, then he can't defend himself and is very vunerable to any attack that we throw at him." (That's right Chaud, kick him while he's down.)

"Let's do it!" Lan, Tori, Maylu, and Riaka agree in unison.

Lan converts his right arm to the laser blast cannon, Chaud converts his right arm to the electro-sword, Tori summons as Hale storm, and Riaka summons the satellite rays.

"Hale Storm!" Tori calls.

"Satellite Ray!" Riaka calls.

"Laser Blast!" Lan calls.

"Electro Sword!" Chaud calls.

"Roll Arrow!" Maylu now calls, her right arm converting to the Roll arrow as she runs to the right of Lan.

All of the attacks are realeased at once with Chaud leaping into the air and swinging his sword at Aaron, hitting him in the neck. All of the other attacks impact Aaron from all sides.

"NO!" Aaron now yells. "I REFUSE TO BE DEFEATED!"

Not being able to hold the cross-fusion together any longer, Aaron now topples over and falls to the ground. The dimensional converters on the outside of the tower now short out as the tower begins falling apart. The dimensional area now begins unraveling with everyone's cross-fusion coming undone, including Aaron's. The tower now collapses completely, returning to the rumble it once was.

"It's finally over." Tori speaks, sighing in relief.

"Yes it is." Lan says as he embraces Maylu. "And my queen is back with me."

"Good job everyone!" Dr. Hikari says, now making his way to the group. "The police are on their way and you've made history once again gang. Tori, your performance out there was outstanding."

"Thank you sir." Tori says with a smile.

"We couldn't have done it without you man." Lan says with a smile.

"Hey what are friends for." Tori says, returning the smile.

"Thank you so much." Maylu says as she walks up to Tori and embraces him in a hug. "I probably wouldn't be standing here right now if it weren't for you getting involved."

Tori returns the hug as his cheeks turn a light red color.

"No problem." Tori says as he and Maylu seperate.

The police now arrive and rush to the scene. Aaron is now apprehended and is placed in the back of the police car. Blademan wasn't apprehended with Aaron, but instead will be written a different path in the future by Dr. Hikari.

Everyone stands around the scene of what was the biggest battle of their lives, happy that the battle is now over.

Epilouge

It's been a month since the battle with Aaron Regal and everyone has gotten back to their lives. Everything has gotten back to normal for the most part, but not quite.

Lan and Maylu have a lot of catching up to do with their school work due to the battle keeping them from their studies. Maylu and Lan are currently studying for their Chemistry Exam with their navi's to help them out.

Roll and Megaman haved decided to take their friendship to the next level. So they will be seeing a lot more of each other and spending a lot of time together.

Blademan wasn't taken into custody by the Net Police, but instead was taken into custody by Dr. Hikari. Dr. Hikari is currently reprogramming Blademan and seeing to it that he functions like the other Net Navi's. He will be keeping Blademan around as a Lab assistant. The work around the lab will go a lot faster with Blademan's help.

Tori made the basket ball team at Dentech High and is currently attending practice. After school, he and Iceman will be reporting to Sci-Lab for statistical studies on his new ability to Cross-Fuse. Dr. Hikari has to put his information into the systems for further study.

Chaud and Protoman went back to Blaze Quest. Much work is to be done since his father took a sudden leave of absence from the company due to a buisness trip regarding Blade Quest.

Riaka and Searchman went back to Sharo. They are currently in trianing as Riaka has been moved up a rank to General.

Everyone's lives are going great since the battle's end and are hoping that all threats to Dentech City will never again arise.

A/N: Ok EOS (End of story). I know I combined the epilouge with the ending of the chapter. I didn't see any point to writing a different chapter for the actual ending, so I put them together. Sadly, this story is over, but I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until I have a new idea for a new fic, I won't be writing until further notice, but keep watch because you'll never know what I may come up with next. I'll still write stories, but until a new idea hits, I'm stumped. But I hope you all enjoyed it and review please. No flames. If nothing else, please review.

Review Please!


End file.
